


Undertow

by KamiKo



Series: Ripple Series [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Language, NejiShika - Freeform, No rape actually occurs or is discussed but there is an offhanded implication, ShikaNeji - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Yaoi, canon adjacent, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiKo/pseuds/KamiKo
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji choose to plunge deeper in defiance of the alternate rise and fall around them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A/N: This is the third and final installment of the Ripple Series. If you haven't read the first two parts, this will be confusing. Happy reading!

 

Shikamaru eased his eyes open maddeningly slow since lifting his lids required nearly all his energy. The room was dark, a steady beeping beside his ear and a thick sterile aroma hung in the air. Hospital.  His head was pounding too hard to bother trying to recall how he'd ended up here. Only one name repeated in his mind over and over, the same person he'd been dreaming about for who knew how long. Shikamaru felt a strong sense of deja vu waking up with no memories and only the ache in his legs to confirm that yes, he had been injured and badly so if the head trauma was any indication.

"Even in recovery, you're a lazy ass, Nara."

That wasn't the person he'd been thinking of at all. His eyes darted around wildly trying to find the voice's source. He finally managed to settle and focus on a chair across the room where Sasuke sat, obsidian orbs glistening with amusement and lips pulled into a smug grin. Shikamaru frowned. No, Neji Hyūga should be present. Unless the reason Shikamaru was in the hospital also involved the older ninja. For the life of him, he couldn't remember.

“Why are you here?” Shikamaru questioned, his voice gruff and hoarse from lack of use.

“Ouch, Shikamaru, I’m offended.” Sasuke teased.

“Where is Neji?” He asked.

“I don’t even get a proper hello from you, sleepy head?” Sasuke snorted.

“Cut the crap, Uchiha.” Shikamaru spat. “You wouldn’t be here unless you had to be. Tell me what’s happened to him.”

Uchiha's grin fell to a thin, taught line as Sasuke stood up from the chair and stalked closer, keeping Shikamaru in a predatory gaze. If Shikamaru was entirely honest, the man looked like hell. There were dark circles under his eyes which mean he wasn't sleeping and confirmed the shadow manipulator’s suspicion that something was wrong.

“What do you remember about how you got here?” Sasuke inquired.

Not a damn thing. He couldn't fixate on anything apart from the stabbing pain pounding at his skull. And why were people always asking him to remember things on his own instead of just telling him what happened? Back at the campsite during the war, Naruto had used the same tactic, encouraging Shikamaru to think and recover the memories. Sasuke was also inadvertently avoiding the question of where Neji was which only pissed Shikamaru off more. If the man needed time to devise a clever story he should've thought of one while he was waiting around watching Shikamaru sleep!

Shikamaru pinched his eyes shut to concentrate. There would be no wiggle room with Sasuke; he was without a doubt the most stubborn person Shikamaru knew. He thought of Neji and what he remembered as their last time together at the apartment. They were on their backs in bed talking although Shikamaru couldn't recollect what the conversation pertained to. His brows furrowed as a foreign sound entered his mind, one he had never heard before, Neji crying. No, that couldn't be a memory. He'd never witnessed Hyūga crying, and the words _come back_ echoing in his ears made little sense to Shikamaru. It must’ve been a dream. The only other thing he saw was puffs of red smoke. Or were those clouds? Akatsuki clouds.

"Hidan," Shikamaru growled.

"Well, at least we can rule out brain damage." Sasuke jibed.

“Where is Neji?” Shikamaru tried to stay calm, but it wasn’t working.

“Or maybe not.” Sasuke digressed.

“God damn it, Uchiha, where is he?!” Shikamaru demanded.

“Come on, Shikamaru, it’s Neji. More specifically it’s you and Neji. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out where he went.” Sasuke’s voice was unusually soft.

“And you _let_ him?!” Shikamaru propped up on his elbows as the monitor beside him picked up speed.

“He’s an adult, Shikamaru. He can make his own choices.” Sasuke parroted the words Shikamaru had said to him many times before.

“Why didn't you try to stop him?” Shikamaru seethed.

“Because you _died!”_ The raw emotion in Sasuke’s angry accusation made Shikamaru shudder. “Do you honestly believe there was anything I could have said to change his mind?”

If the circumstances were different, Nara might like to appreciate the fact that Neji could not be swayed, not even by the suave Sasuke Uchiha when it came to Shikamaru. Another time. He looked at Sasuke objectively, accounting for the man's haggard condition to be the direct result of worrying about Neji and why shouldn't he? Neji had no business hunting down an Akatsuki member. The more Shikamaru thought about it, the harder his heart beat and the tighter he balled his fists while he considered knocking Sasuke flat on his ass.

He growled, ripped the bed sheets back and said, “You should have gone with him!”

Sasuke moved infuriatingly fast, or maybe Shikamaru was just too slow; he stopped the shadow ninja with a single push to his chest. “Neji asked me to stay with you. And besides… this shinobi I know once told me that Neji doesn’t need to be protected.”

For all the fury and curse words Shikamaru wanted to unleash on Sasuke, he couldn't find the means to do it any longer. He exhaled a deep sigh and flopped back on the bed. What would be the point in chasing after Neji in his current condition? He probably wouldn't make it anywhere near Hidan or Neji and even if he did he'd surely be killed in battle. All Neji's efforts would be for naught. That didn't mean he wasn't allowed to be upset or hate Sasuke for failing to see this as one of those times where Neji _should_ be supported.

"Sounds like a smart guy," Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke shrugged. “I think he’s a moron.” Shikamaru immediately glared. “But, my best friend is crazy about him. Guess he can’t be too bad.”

Shikamaru continued to eye Uchiha warily until he decided, no, they were _not_ having a moment or understanding between them, so he fixed his sights on his lap instead. They were ninjas, Shikamaru reminded himself, and it was their duty to eliminate threats to the village. Had Neji not gone off on his own, a team would've been put together anyway, and the odds of Hyūga being on it were very high. Shikamaru could only assume Neji had left without permission. He would have done the very same, hell he had tried to when Hyūga went missing on an assignment. If Neji’s body had ever been brought to him pronounced as dead Shikamaru couldn’t begin to fathom what his reaction might be.

“We’re talking about an Akatsuki member.” Shikamaru finally said. “One of the best.”

“I know.” Sasuke nodded.

“How long has it been?” Shikamaru had a feeling he didn’t want to know, but he _needed_ to at the same time.

“One week, two days, eight hours.” Sasuke delivered.

Shikamaru screwed his eyes shut and bunched the sheets between his fists. Sasuke wouldn't show it for Shikamaru's benefit, but he was equally concerned. Why else would he be counting away the hours since Neji left the village? Hidan was no laughing matter. To be fair, Shikamaru allowed himself to be clouded by inexplicable rage and vengeance when he realized he'd stumbled upon the man responsible for murdering his sensei. It had cost him gravely, exposed blind spots and made him a reckless fighter. Knowing Neji would have the same clouds in his judgment forced Shikamaru's throat to constrict.

“Don’t,” Sasuke cautioned like he could read Shikamaru’s mind. “Don’t do that and don’t go there.”

“He went alone?” Shikamaru assumed.

"At first, yes. Kakashi assembled a backup team; they left a few hours later." Sasuke answered.

“Consisting of?” Shikamaru didn’t want to say it out loud, but Sasuke should’ve been on that team.

"Naruto and Lee," Sasuke replied. "When you were brought to the village you were announced dead. Neji fell apart in front of them, so Kakashi thought it was best to involve people who understood the situation."

"Excellent. Blabbermouth and spandex-of-youth." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad."

His sarcasm was bitter and rightfully so. Neither male respected personal space as it was or possessed enough basic social decorum to know what privacy meant. He could already feel them intruding in his life with Neji. The only benefit Shikamaru could see of them on the support team was knowing they weren’t in the village spreading gossip.

"Kiba was there, too." Sasuke figured there was no point in hiding the matter; it would come up shortly anyway.

“More good news. I’m sure he’s living in his glory.” Shikamaru grumbled.

"Kiba filed an official complaint against Neji citing instances back to the war that suggests he showed you favoritism," Sasuke revealed.

That wasn't really a surprise. For reasons no one completely understood, Kiba hated Neji and continuously was at odds with Hyūga. The only excuse Shikamaru could come up with was Kiba working with Hinata when they were younger, but things were different since then, and Neji had rightfully earned his place in Konoha. Any opportunity to sabotage Neji and knock him down a few pegs was always welcome to Inuzuka. Realistically, Neji tolerated more of Kiba’s outbursts and disobedience than any other captain would. The man should have been demoted for insubordination months ago. Neji treated him fairly, never intentionally stuck him with gritty jobs unless Kiba's skill set made him the best choice. Despite Kiba's obvious dislike for Neji, he had never been wronged by Hyūga.

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed.

“Did he?” Sasuke asked.

“Show me favoritism? Hell no. Neji and I had barely ever spoken before the war started.” Shikamaru debunked. “Any progression of responsibility Neji gave me was solely because he sought value from my skills.”

"Figured as much," Sasuke said.

In fact, Sasuke knew it too; he had been the one to figure out how Shikamaru felt about Neji long before either of them acted on their feelings. Sasuke, because of he was Neji's ANBU partner, would probably be brought in for questioning about the alleged relationship. What a drag.

"We'll settle everything when Neji gets back," Sasuke assured him.

Shikamaru bit his tongue until it bled to stop himself from saying _if_ Neji came back— there was no guarantee, right? Sasuke read the expression and shook his head, though he didn’t verbalize his sentiments, he didn’t need to. Shikamaru knew better than to let such poisonous thoughts consume him. The best he could do was hope Kakashi and the others were able to reach Neji in enough time to lend a hand and would all be returning any day now. Darkness was only the absence of light, Shikamaru coached himself. So long as he continued to stay positive and focus on what Neji was capable of as a ninja everything would be fine. Except Shikamaru found it impossible to chase away darkness when his source of light was nowhere to be found. A sudden commotion in the hallway stole their attention, two pairs of eyes darting to the door.

“Hey, watch it!”

“Slow down!”

“No running through the hallways!”

“Young man, this is a hospital!”

“Whoa, take it easy!”

A body thudded against the other side of the door, half turning the knob where they'd managed to catch their weight. Heavy, ragged, strained pants heaved outside for a few seconds until finally the door pushed open and Neji Hyūga practically fell inside. He looked like he'd been to hell and back; his uniform was destroyed, his forehead protector hung on by a few threads, he was limping, and just about every inch of Neji was covered in blood. He could still hardly breathe as he pressed trembling fingers to his chest, begging his lungs to work harder.

Sasuke wondered if Neji had run the whole way home. Neji winced and flinched as he stepped forward, staggered into the room and slumped over to Shikamaru's bed as Sasuke brushed past him. Uchiha didn't need to be asked to leave; he knew the two ninjas would require privacy. He did pause in the doorway to look back. Shikamaru sobbed, Neji croaked, and they snatched each other into a fierce hug, fingers digging into fabric, bones uncomfortable from the tightness. Neji’s wheezing signaled Sasuke to close the door and find a doctor for his friend before he collapsed. Much as Sasuke enjoyed giving Shikamaru a hard time, he was glad the shadow ninja was able to keep up and tolerate the shenanigans.

Shikamaru and Neji had found something rare together, something that would always be their weakness, their downfall. Ultimately, it was still their greatest strength, and if they could manage to protect it with all their might, Sasuke imagined they would always find happiness no matter what tragedies or personal loss they experienced. They could pull through anything so long as they had one another. It was beautiful to Sasuke, but not something he ever wanted for himself. He'd had all the love he could handle in one lifetime torn out of his world once before. Besides, his bond with Naruto and Neji was plenty deadly enough.

He expected to see the other three ninjas on his way out of the hospital, but it seemed Neji either had beaten them back to Konoha, or they'd never found him in the first place, Sasuke suspected the latter. Hyūga would not want any assistance in what he undoubtedly considered his own personal battle and had probably taken precautions to ensure his trail would be difficult to follow. Sasuke arrived on the steps just outside the hospital and cast his gaze upward when he heard a flock of crows cawing overhead. There were more and more of them around these past few days, though it didn’t surprise him. He was probably conjuring them without realizing it because he was grieving. The anniversary of Itachi’s death was near.

“Sasuke Uchiha. I’m surprised to see you here.” Tsunade greeted as she joined him on the landing.

"Visiting friends," Sasuke answered simply but politely.

“Plural? Hyūga has returned then?” Tsunade guessed.

"He has," Sasuke confirmed as he eyed her hesitantly. "You don't intend to punish him, do you?"

“Questioning my intentions, Uchiha? You’re as brazen as ever.” Tsunade laughed. “Although the reasons for his actions are understandable and he certainly did the village a favor if he managed to destroy Hidan, Neji Hyūga abandoned his post. ANBU do not get the luxury of taking time off.”

Sasuke knew that very well. He also knew she was looking to save face for the near future because she had no intention of prosecuting Neji regarding Kiba's complaint. No one would believe Neji to be biased; not even Kiba believed his own claim. Hyūga was one of the most level-headed ninjas in the village, possibly superseded by Shikamaru Nara, and a solider above all else. His mind stayed clear, and he always made decisions for the good of the mission. 

It helped that Sasuke was also aware of the fact that Tsunade knew about Neji and Shikamaru already. He'd been there the night she found out. Sasuke and Neji agreed to meet at the east gate that evening for their mission, and when Hyūga didn't show, he figured it was to catch up with Shikamaru. Uchiha had wandered back in the village heading south when he spotted her in the courtyard, mouth hanging open. He didn't need to see them for himself to know who she was gawking at.

Technically, the Hokage had been aware of their relationship even if they hadn’t disclosed themselves as required. Two males together wasn’t a popular notion in Konoha and even though dating wasn’t prohibited for ANBU it was frowned upon for obvious reasons; such as an operative going rogue to seek revenge for their lover. Shikamaru and Neji saw no need to complicate things by involving the higher-ups in their relationship. If Tsunade followed through with Kiba's complaint, Sasuke fully intended to expose her prior knowledge. 

“What will you do to him?” Sasuke inquired.

"You know, most people wouldn't have the audacity to ask such questions," Tsunade muttered.

"My apologies," Sasuke replied.

Fortunately for Sasuke, Tsunade felt friendly today. “Hyūga will be required to take double missions.”

"He's hardly in any condition for that," Sasuke argued.

“My hands are tied here, Uchiha. He should’ve thought about the consequences before going AWOL.” Tsunade reasoned.

"I'll take his place," Sasuke said without missing a beat and with no hesitation.

She visibly stiffened and wanted to ask _why_ Sasuke would make such a selfless offer, but she knew he would never provide her with a proper answer. His coal eyes met with Tsunade’s waiting patiently for her to make a decision. Neji would die if she increased his mission load. Sasuke already knew his best friend wouldn’t be afforded the required amount of time to recuperate as it was.

“Very well, Uchiha. Starting right now you’ll have double duty on top of your own regularly assigned missions.” She paused after taking a few steps and gave him a considerate stare. “You’re a good friend.”

Sasuke didn’t say a word, merely smiled and gave a courteous nod as he watched her disappear. This was as much for himself as it was for Neji, if not more so. When Hyūga found out Sasuke was essentially doing triple work on his account he would be furious. Sasuke needed a distraction. He flicked his eyes to the sky again and wondered if Itachi was looking down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the third and final installment of the series. It's been fun, I hope you guys are enjoying the ride thus far!


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru left the kitchen balancing two full glasses of wine and the half-empty bottle tucked under his arm. He didn’t miss the questioning arch of Neji’s brow when he entered the living room and handed the older man one of the glasses before flopping beside him on the couch. Dark brown eyes settled on the Byakugan user for the first time that night and drank in the unusually casual attire his lover was donning consisting of simple black slacks and a cream-colored turtleneck. _Sexy_ was the only word registering in Shikamaru’s mind but, no, it was too soon in the evening to get riled up. To distract himself Shikamaru drank his wine. Neji stared, watching the bob of Shikamaru’s throat as the spiky-haired ninja sipped slowly.

“My favorite wine and caramel-scented candles?" Neji tilted his head and quirked his lips. "Shikamaru Nara, if you're trying to get laid you’re on the right path.”

“The candles were a coincidence. Chōji gave them to me, said they keep making him hungry.” Shikamaru rubbed his nape sheepishly then arched an eyebrow. “And caramel is what does it for you, hm? I thought you weren’t a fan.”

Neji smirked as he tipped his glass back and took a long, purposeful gulp then swiped his tongue over the rim just to make Shikamaru shiver.

“Are you telling me you don’t remember our experiment?” Neji feigned offense, managing a fantastically convincing pout. “I said I didn’t care for caramel and you told me maybe I needed to try dipping something in it, so we poured some on your di—”

“I remember,” Shikamaru grumbled quickly, a soft pink hue on his cheeks as he swallowed another mouthful of wine.

“Tch, Shikamaru, you’re too easy to tease.” Neji placed a hand on Shikamaru’s knee and rubbed gently. “Can I assume we’re celebrating your promotion?”

“I’m not sure if I’ve gotten it yet. I don’t have a reason for the wine and candles; I just wanted a meaningless special evening with you." Shikamaru shrugged.

“I like the sound of that.” Neji smiled. “This is the first night we’ve had together since you got out of the hospital.”

“That’s because Tsunade is a troublesome woman who enjoys making us suffer," Shikamaru complained.

“Actually, I’m surprised she hasn’t increased my assignments yet.” Neji mused. “She didn’t even pull me out of recovery early. I’m starting to worry what sort of punishment she has in store for me.”

“What makes you so certain she’ll punish you at all? You did the village an enormous favor. That’s one less Akatsuki member to worry about.” Shikamaru praised.

“Or I just put a bigger target on Konoha’s back. The Akatsuki haven’t attacked the village specifically, just occasional ninjas out on duty. I don’t know how well they’ll take losing one of their own.” Neji reclined into the couch and sighed.

Shikamaru swished his wine admiring the way it swirled in his glass. “I don’t think they’re the kind of organization to defend their own. How many have been slaughtered without retaliation?”

“Hn.” Neji hummed.

“You saved my life again, you know.” Shikamaru grinned and nudged Neji’s forearm.

“I certainly did not,” Neji scoffed. “I killed a man in cold blood for you, but I had nothing to do with you staying alive. That was all you.”

Shikamaru wagged a finger. “Nuh uh. Sasuke said I was dead upon arrival. It was your chakra that brought me back.”

“I’m not that powerful, Shikamaru, though it humbles me to know you think so. They made a premature determination about your status; you must have been alive still. At best I jumpstarted your reserves." Neji dismissed with a wave.

"You can explain it however you want to; I'm going to tell everyone you saved my life again and brag about it nonstop.” Shikamaru finalized.

He could feel Neji’s eyes on him while he poured himself another glass. Neji's unasked questions about why Shikamaru was so determined to paint Hyūga as a hero remained as such. Shikamaru leaned against the couch exhaling a heavy sigh, he reached over to stroke Neji's hair back and brushed his knuckles along the elder ninja's throat. Truth be told Shikamaru had also been anticipating Tsunade’s speech about consequences, a ninja's duty and post abandonment on account of Neji fleeing the village. He'd expected if nothing else the Hyūga clan would retaliate— they frowned upon one of their clansmen leaving town for any reason apart from family business or direct orders such as missions and assignments.

Things were abnormally quiet on both fronts and Shikamaru supposed he ought to be grateful instead of suspicious. Except he’d long since suspected Tsunade and the Hyūga clan or at the very least Hiashi were in contact with each other about Neji, so the prospect that they were discussing mutually beneficial discipline was still on the table. Neji shifted closer to Shikamaru, tucking himself alongside the shadow wielder. Shikamaru responded by wrapping an arm around Hyūga’s shoulders.

“You make me feel safe.” Shikamaru conveyed; the cognizance and truth in those words were enough of a revelation to make him frown in spite of himself.

Neji snorted and leaned into Shikamaru more after topping off both of their glasses. “You’re a ninja, Shikamaru.”

“I know that, and I hadn’t thought about it before, but it never gave me peace of mind. _You_ do. Knowing you’re with me always instills a sense of security, protection.” Shikamaru disclosed as he ghosted his index finger down Neji’s cheek. “At the very least my heart is safe with you.”

“Are you trying to make me swoon?” Neji teased smiling gently.

"I'm just trying to be honest with you like always," Shikamaru replied.

“You know I’m a sucker for honesty,” Neji chuckled.

Shikamaru turned and dipped his face into the crook of Neji’s neck where he inhaled his lover’s scent languidly. “Good.”

“Tell me more about your promotion.” Neji requested with a shudder.

“Well, there’s still no guarantee I’ll get it, Nej.” Shikamaru reminded him. “But if I do—”

“You mean _when_ you do.” Neji corrected sternly.

“I think you invest too much confidence in me.” Nara practically sighed.

“And I don’t think you place nearly enough.” Neji countered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, “Anyway, I’d be Lieutenant on the strategist team.”

“One step closer to becoming the General.” Hyūga pointed out as Shikamaru picked up his hand.

Shikamaru grunted as he pressed their palms flat and lined up their fingers, carefully spreading the digits while admiring how perfectly they fit together. “We don’t know if I’ll ever go that far, Neji. The last person to hold the position was my father. I’m not sure I’m anywhere near capable enough to fill his shoes.”

“You can’t think of yourself as a replacement for your father, Shikamaru.” Neji urged quietly, his eyes alight with mirth as Shikamaru continued to play with their hands. “It isn’t a matter of who is better than whom. You are a Nara; proud, noble and brilliant. There isn’t anyone more suited.”

“How do you do that?” Shikamaru asked.

“Do what?” Neji tipped his head and met the dark eyes watching him.

“Make everything so simple, set me at ease.” Shikamaru elaborated.

Neji intertwined their fingers and squeezed. “I don’t have everything figured out, Shikamaru. Just you. The same way you do for me. That’s why we’re good for each other.”

Shikamaru agreed wholeheartedly; they were more than just good for one another. Lately, he'd started putting more thought into what his future with Neji might look like. Nowhere in it did he see room for continuous long absences and death scares. He didn't possess enough general labor talents like cooking or welding to make a living withdrawn from shinobi life, but his supposed genius status allowed him to climb the ranks as a tactician extremely fast for someone so young. If he made Lieutenant, Shikamaru could retire from ANBU and focus on teaching instead. Though he wouldn’t leave the force until Neji at least considered a backup plan.

For now, he understood it was Neji's only alternative to living in the Hyūga compound. If he quit ANBU, he would be forced to return home. Shikamaru had a feeling that serving as an undercover operative wasn't Neji's long-term career goal, though. They didn't often speak about what was to come or their life with one another; it seemed to be a given that they would spend it together, so neither male felt the need to begin an in-depth conversation about it. As always, silent understanding passed between the pair revealing sentiments neither shinobi could verbalize.

They had already tackled the only big issue as far as Shikamaru was concerned; neither wanted children. Everything else fell into place naturally like their friendship, and the eventual relationship had. Shikamaru was guilty of imagining how things might be far, far into the future. He looked forward to becoming a grumpy old man who could only be soothed by the presence of Neji Hyūga. When the pale-eyed ninja wasn’t around, Shikamaru would be positively bitter and annoyed by everything— much like his current self. And Neji, knowing those damn Hyūga genes, would age beautifully. If the color ever faded from his tresses, Shikamaru thought they might become a majestic silver over time, still just as silky and striking.

By then they'd have thoroughly adapted habits from each other so lounging around to cloud gaze or afternoons spent meditating would please them both. In his spare time Shikamaru planned to rely on his Nara heritage and knowledge of medicinal herbs to grow a small garden for their private use, maybe he would try planting Camellia sinensis since Neji enjoyed tea so much. Yes, it made him a hopeless romantic, but all Shikamaru wanted for himself, and Neji was a simple domestic life. It annoyed him to no end that he’d bothered envisioning the future in the first place, so very troublesome.

“Shikamaru,” Neji whispered, shifting his weight.

“Hm?” Shikamaru hummed and lifted his head.

Neji shut his eyes, counted to three and willed his self-tolerance to return. “You have to blow those candles out.”

“You’re into smells.” Shikamaru realized.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Neji shook his head.

"After I shower you're all over me, particularly if a use a strong body wash. I come home reeking of sweat, and we're practically doing it on the floor." Shikamaru didn't know why it had taken him so long to connect the dots. "You get a little freaky if I cook with a lot of spices, too."

"Shikamaru," Neji cautioned, and Shikamaru would almost swear the man was flushed. “The candles, please.”

“Neji Hyūga are you getting hot and bothered?” Shikamaru taunted with a knowing smirk.

“It is your fault for addicting me to caramel in the first place.” Neji accused though there was no bite in his words.

"I'm pretty sure that the fault belongs to a very specific part of my body since that's where your greedy little mouth was sucking it up," Shikamaru said.

"Keep at it, Nara and you will be sprawled on this couch covered head to toe in caramel sauce," Neji warned.

“Unfortunately, we’re all out. All we’ve got are the candles.” Shikamaru grumbled regretfully.

“It’s probably for the better I don’t have much of a sweet tooth at the moment.” Neji finished his glass of wine then set it on the coffee table. “I’m not opposed to you using wax on me.”

“ _What?!”_ Shikamaru inhaled so suddenly he almost choked.

“What?” Neji sloped his head and eyed the younger man.

“What?” Shikamaru repeated.

“You have never been sexier.” Neji quipped in monotone.

“I’m sorry I just didn’t expect that.” Shikamaru made a hand gesture neither of them knew the meaning of.

Neji’s brow arched slowly. “You don’t have to do it, you know. I was merely letting you know I’m open to the idea.”

“No, no, no. It’s not that I don’t want to.” Shikamaru immediately deflated. “Sometimes I forget that there are no filters with you. The bluntness still takes me by surprise.”

"Should I consider adopting a filter?" Neji questioned with genuine interest.

“Hell no. That bold Hyūga inclination is one of your most attractive attributes.” Shikamaru confessed.

Shikamaru grasped under Neji’s chin and steered his lover in to lock their lips together before resting his hand on Hyūga’s hip as they kissed. The soft whimper from Neji intoxicated Shikamaru along with the sounds of them breathing, he already felt himself slipping over the edge with minimal contact. Neji deepened the kiss, parted his lips and prodded at Shikamaru's mouth as he climbed onto the tactician's lap. Shikamaru splayed his palm across Neji's back and leaned forward dipping his lover with him so he could set his wine glass down and free up both hands for better use. He rubbed up and down Neji's back slow and soothing, squeezing as he pressed his fingers in to leave deep trails over Hyūga.

Neji squirmed to get more comfortable, their hips grazed just enough to make Shikamaru groan. Lust raced inside of Shikamaru who intended to enact his longing on Neji, each kiss was more languid than the last leaving lips a sticky, tacky mess of bruises and saliva. He got on his knees with arms secured around Neji and gradually reclined across the couch, he paused midway so Hyūga’s thighs could press against his waist then laid them flat pinning the long-haired shinobi with his weight. Shikamaru stroked the exposed column of Neji’s throat, resting his thumb over the pulse point. He didn’t expect Hyūga’s heartbeat to be pounding so hard.

“Relax,” Shikamaru mumbled with Neji’s bottom lip captured between his own. He combed Neji’s bangs back and kissed his way to the man’s ear where he whispered, “We can take our time.”

“Such a smooth talker for someone who’s usually ripping my clothes off by now.” Neji taunted playfully as he skimmed his fingers across Shikamaru’s shoulder blades.

“Sometimes it’s nice to go slow. Besides, this is a lovely sweater. I wouldn’t want to get too hasty, accidentally throw it at the bottle of wine and make a mess.” Shikamaru fingered the neck of Neji’s sweater, his grin equally impish.

“That’s very thoughtful considering you’re the one who _always_ spills the wine.” Hyūga goaded.

“That was one time!” Shikamaru gasped like he’d been betrayed.

“Two times.” Neji silenced the younger with a kiss before the argument went any further. “I’m only teasing you.”

Shikamaru bit Neji’s upper lip as punishment not looking the least bit amused. “You’d better be.”

“Make a mess of me, Shikamaru.” Neji rasped.

The earnest desire twinkling in Hyūga’s eyes had Shikamaru rock hard and heaving forward to crush their lips in a bruising kiss. His hands wandered, groping and massaging and twisting Neji who responded so deliciously. The shinobi trapped beneath him struggled to keep still, tormented by Shikamaru's incessant kneading of his erection so instead, he retaliated by biting and yanking Nara's locks. Neji scraped his nails into Shikamaru's scalp and down a tan neck then grabbed the garment by the collar and tore the buttons free desperate for their skin to touch. Shikamaru smirked, rolled his tongue deeper into Neji's mouth as he clutched Hyūga’s ass and sunk his nails in. Neji jerked and gasped, jumping to perch his chin on Shikamaru’s shoulder with a hiss.

"Say my name," Shikamaru commanded as he forced his hands inside Neji's pants.

“Sasuke,” Neji gasped.

Shikamaru wrenched to a complete stop and bolted up from Neji like he had just been slapped. His bulged brown eyes looked ready to burst from their sockets as the shadow wielder caught his breath.

“I’m Shikamaru! Your boyfriend.” He gritted. _“Remember?”_

“No, look.” Neji nodded past Shikamaru’s shoulder.

He spared half a glance to the porch door where a crow was flapping incessantly at the glass. At first, Shikamaru was relieved to know Neji hadn’t said the wrong name in the middle of foreplay, but the realization that Sasuke would once again be cock blocking them made him groan.

“Damn it, not right now. We’re supposed to be off duty!” Shikamaru complained.

And in case the crow wasn’t enough of a signal, there was a stern knock on their door.

“Fuck!” Shikamaru exclaimed, thumping his head on Neji’s chest. “Gimmie a minute.”

Neji smiled wryly and carded through Shikamaru’s flowing locks, carefully brushing the tresses back in hopes of calming his lover. He lightly bumped his hips forward indicating his own extremely alert erection.

“Me too.” Neji professed.

"Keep your damn hips _still,_ Hyūga," Shikamaru warned. "I am not above leaving Sasuke in the hallway while I have my way with you."

Neji bit his bottom lip. “Is that so?”

Shikamaru lifted his head and caught the naughty gleam sparkling in Neji’s eyes. He would have loved to explore what the look meant if he didn’t think Sasuke was the kind of bastard who would break down the door and interrupt them. The thought of Uchiha being anywhere near a naked, writhing Neji deflated his hard-on enough for Shikamaru to roll away from Neji, the flash of disappointment on Hyūga’s face did not go unnoticed though. He got to his feet, straightened up and cast a glance at the older shinobi— he instantly regretted it. Neji oozed raw sex appeal spread out on the couch, his hair spilled like ink, lips rosy from abuse, eyes glazed erotically, the creamy sweater had risen just enough to expose his stomach and the bulge in his pants was very obvious. No, Shikamaru could not be drawn in by the gorgeous vixen lest Sasuke make their lives a living hell.

"Go take a cold shower, you horny bastard," Shikamaru grumbled. "No way Uchiha gets to see you like this."

Neji rolled his eyes but slipped off the couch and into the bathroom without a word of complaint. Knowing Neji, he would choose to pleasure himself instead of killing the erection. Shikamaru drooled a bit and twitched in his pants. He'd almost forgotten why they stopped in the first place until another knock on the door broke the spell and ruined his fantasy. Sighing, Shikamaru crossed to the door and pulled it open regrettably.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion.”

For once Sasuke did sound like he was sorry. In fact, it took a few seconds of silence before Sasuke would even look at Shikamaru and when he did, he forced an apologetic smile. Shikamaru frowned.

“What happened to your eye?” Shikamaru questioned.

“It’s just a black eye, got hit while on duty. Nothing serious.” Sasuke explained.

Shikamaru should have smirked, he should have wanted to make a wisecrack about someone beating him to the punch but there was something very unsettling about the injury, and he found his frown deepening. Not that he had ever given the matter much thought, but he'd never noticed Sasuke sporting many wounds or injuries before except for after the war.

“Tsunade has an assignment for the three of us. Well, several others, too, but I figured I’d stop here first.” Sasuke informed.

“You may as well come in and sit down. We’ll just get dressed and go to the Academy together.” Shikamaru stepped aside and opened the door wider.

Sasuke hesitated to Shikamaru’s surprise. When Uchiha finally ventured a few steps, the uncertainty made sense. The prodigy teetered inside the apartment moving like a wounded animal, slow and unbalanced enough that Shikamaru felt it necessary to catch Sasuke by his forearms and guide him to a stop.

"Hey, take it easy," Shikamaru instructed. "Are you alright?"

“Sorry, yes. Everything is fine.” Sasuke shrugged off Shikamaru’s hands.

“Doesn’t look fine.” Shikamaru criticized, lips slanting as he furrowed his brows.

"I've just returned from a mission, I suppose I'm a bit more tired than I thought," Sasuke said.

“Uh huh, my ass Uchiha.” Shikamaru was more than skeptical.

Sasuke sighed. “Look, just don’t tell Ne—”

“Oy, Neji!” Shikamaru called.

If looks could kill Shikamaru would’ve croaked right on the spot under the hateful glare Sasuke shot his way. The bathroom door opened and a puzzled Hyūga shuffled into the living room. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice Neji was sans boner. The man's hair wasn't damp so he couldn't have showered, but there was no way he finished himself already, the man had impeccable stamina. Meditation or some other ludicrous practice of sound mind probably afforded Neji the self-control to make his erection disappear on a whim. Shikamaru made a mental note to ask his boyfriend about the matter later. The trio exchanged glances with one another each waiting for someone else to speak.

After deciding that he wouldn’t have to spill the beans on Sasuke because Neji would notice on his own, Shikamaru shrugged and said, “Uchiha is here.”

Neji stared dumbfound at Shikamaru as the shadow master disappeared into their bedroom without another word. He looked to Sasuke for an explanation, Uchiha merely shook his head and held up his hands saying he didn’t know what had just happened either.

“Another mission?” Neji assumed, passing Sasuke for the kitchen.

“Wow, you’re psychic. You’ll have to tell me the secret to your success.” Sasuke responded.

Neji clicked his tongue. “The three of us are spending entirely too much time together, you’re starting to sound like Shikamaru.”

Sasuke barked out a laugh as he leaned on the wall, supporting his weight with a steady hand so he could ease his way into the kitchen without drawing too much attention. Neji regarded his friend warily when Sasuke stopped in the doorway out of breath. Pale eyes narrowed noticing the bruise Sasuke thought he could conceal by keeping his head down out of the light.

Neji stood in front of Sasuke and lifted his chin for inspection. “Who did this to you?”

“Why, you plan on abandoning your assignment to hunt them down and make them pay?” Sasuke joked.

“I just might.” Neji fixed his lips to a thin line. “What happened?”

“Don’t fuss I’m alright. I got reckless in the field, distracted.” Sasuke answered.

Calculating eyes flickered over every inch of Sasuke’s face taking special note of the dark circles, bruise, pale complexion and sunken cheeks. Neji sighed and swiped his thumb across the black mark testing for pain; Sasuke did not flinch.

“You shouldn’t have been anywhere but home, Sasuke. If you had reminded Tsunade what yesterday was, I doubt she would've sent you on a mission.” Neji stated, returning to his previous position at the stove to heat a pot of water.

"Home in the Uchiha complex daydreaming about toddler Sasuke and his precious big brother? I think not." Sasuke rejected.

“You could have come here.” Neji caught Sasuke in his gaze, well aware of the power he held in his moonstone orbs. “We would have kept you company.”

“Front row seat to shadow boy feeling up my best friend? I think not.” Sasuke repeated.

“That wouldn’t happen in front of you. Especially if we invited Naruto.” Neji pointed out.

“Naruto is the last person I want to see around Itachi’s anniversary. He wants to _fix_ me.” Sasuke said.

“He means well, Sasuke. You’re his best friend, his closest comrade.” Neji voiced.

“There are just some friends not fit for certain situations. Naruto and I, as close as we may be, are also very opposite and fight often.” Sasuke shrugged one shoulder. “I wanted to be distracted.”

Neji leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, grunted a response and set his eyes on the floor. Sasuke knew that look, he’d seen it many times before. The slight crease in Neji’s forehead, the twitch of one brow and the downward quirk of his lips meant Hyūga wanted to say something he felt he shouldn’t.

“One of the best things I have ever done for myself is left the compound behind." Neji started. "Not just to get away from Hiashi, but to escape my father. I didn't realize how affected I still was until the nightmares stopped."

"You think I should move out of the Uchiha complex," Sasuke stated.

“Sasuke, you live in the home where your parents were murdered. You sleep in the same bed you once used as a child. All of which is in a segment of the village no one else sets foot. I just think isolating yourself is dangerous. Not to mention lonely.” Neji expressed.

“How could I be lonely when I spend all my time away on missions, most of them with you?” Sasuke replied cheekily.

“Sasuke,” Neji said.

“The complex is all I have left of my family. I am the last Uchiha, that’s a fact I can’t change no matter where I live. That loneliness will follow me forever.” Sasuke exhaled a shaky breath. “If I leave it will only be a matter of time before everything is demolished. Then the only thing left of Uchiha will be me.”

“The only thing left of Uchiha or the only thing left of Itachi?” Neji asked quietly.

“It’s the same, isn’t it? Itachi was the very heart of my clan, the essence of everything a Uchiha should hope to be. He gave up everything for Konoha. What did they ever give him in return?” Sasuke tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“They watched after you, Sasuke. You are what was important to Itachi, and you were taken care of." Neji voiced.

“No one will ever see him as anything more than a traitor. History scripture will paint him as a villain who slaughtered his clan, tortured his brother into insanity. The Uchiha name is tarnished.” Sasuke spoke. “Not that it ever held much value anyway.”

The tea kettle whistled, demanding Neji's attention so that thoughtful silence could consume the ANBU partners. It was not often Sasuke spoke about his brother or his feelings in general, so Neji knew to tread carefully, as Uchiha always did on the rare occasions Hyūga matters were discussed openly. He hated the idea of Sasuke living on Uchiha grounds. It seemed like a punishment when Tsunade ordered him to stay there after he’d returned to the village, especially once details of what had transpired emerged. Neji knew Sasuke had a difficult time, the man was suffering and still in mourning for his brother.

“Itachi would be in pain to know you’re struggling, Sas.” Neji conveyed gently.

“That’s why I’m trying to manage in my own way. I will get through this, I'm a ninja after all, so it's my duty not to let personal feelings deter me." Sasuke agreed.

His pupils shrank, and his breath caught in his throat sharply; he grimaced and stumbled forward just as Neji sprinted over and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and waist. Uchiha cursed under his breath, the pins and needles throbbing had returned in spite of the pills he'd devoured on the way over.

“Sasuke?” Neji muttered, withdrawing his wet hand from Uchiha’s waist. "Sas, you're bleeding."

Neji did not allow Sasuke time to protest or give excuses, he escorted his friend to the couch then disappeared to retrieve a medical kit. Shikamaru emerged from the bedroom as Neji reentered the living room. They exchanged a look before Nara spotted the blood on Neji’s hand.

“What happened? Nej, are you alright?” Shikamaru questioned.

"It's not me, it's Sasuke," Neji responded.

“I told you already that I’m fine. Just a small wound I didn’t tend to properly.” Sasuke tried.

“Shut up,” Neji ordered. “Take off your shirt.”

If Shikamaru didn’t believe Sasuke was lying about his condition before he certainly did now when Neji said to remove his shirt and Uchiha had no witty comeback for the shadow wielder on Hyūga telling him to undress. The left side of Sasuke’s body from the armpit down was a disgusting shred of flesh and tissue ripped so jaggedly Shikamaru had to look elsewhere to alleviate his churning stomach. Distress showed in Neji’s orbs, it gripped Shikamaru at his throat, twisted his heart and left him tingling with numbness.

“Hiashi did this to you?” Neji inquired, tentatively touching just outside the wound.

“Gods no. If Hiashi ever attacked me it would be to kill, I’m sure.” Sasuke responded.

“These are rotation burns, Sasuke. I’ve left enough of them to know it when I see it.” Neji said. “A Hyūga did this to you.”

“A copy of a Hyūga did this to me.” Sasuke corrected. “My assignment was deployed near the old sound village, that’s where we crossed paths.”

“You have to go to the medical aid unit, Sasuke.” Shikamaru declared.

"He's right. I can't patch this up, and if you don't go now, it's only going to get worse." Neji concurred.

“Tsunade has already appointed me to a mission, and she won’t let me off the hook on account of a little blood. You both know that.” Sasuke reasoned.

“Sas, I can’t do much for you here. My medical jutsu abilities are insufficient. You may need skin grafts before this is all over." Neji insisted firmly.

"For now, I'll just have to wrap in a tight compress and hope for the best," Sasuke replied. He focused on Shikamaru when he added, "Neji told me before that between the two of you, you're better at patch jobs. Think you can do anything with this?"

Shikamaru stared back at Sasuke then glanced to Neji who was inexplicably stoic and relaxed despite knowing how damning a direct hit from a rotation could be, carbon copy or not. They didn't have time to get Sasuke to the hospital and to Tsunade’s office without being reprimanded, and as a whole, the three of them seemed to be in enough hot water as it was. Neji's claim that Shikamaru did better patch work was modest as per usual, Hyūga did an excellent job. Though he supposed if he focused on the stitching and cleaning and dressing it would afford Neji the opportunity to tap into his medical resources.

“Alright.” Nara sighed and inclined his head, shooting Sasuke a warning glare. “Don’t get blood on our sofa, Uchiha.”


	3. Chapter 3

Try as he might, Sasuke could not stay asleep despite the fourteen-hour hike he and his comrades were resting from. He blamed it on nature initially; the crickets chirping, grass rustling, trees creaking, owls hooting, but as it turned out earplugs didn't help and Uchiha still found himself glaring up at the tent. Sighing, Sasuke very carefully sat up doing his best not to irritate his injury which proved impossible. The bandage wrapped around Sasuke's torso had very little give to it thanks to Shikamaru who insisted the tightness would assist with keeping everything in place. Neji offered no support otherwise because he was still irritated that Sasuke hadn't sought medical attention immediately. Between the two of them, though, Sasuke had been patched up decently and the likelihood of him getting an infection was greatly diminished.

Sasuke scrunched his entire face and clenched his jaw, grunting as he leveraged his weight on his forearm to lift up from the ground. He wobbled at first which was to be expected; his side wasn't the only part of his body to have taken a beating from the prior assignment. After a few moments however he had complete control of himself and staggered outside of the tent, he nearly gagged on the fresh air assaulting his nostrils. Since the flap was open, he could see the tent next to his was empty. Strange. Lee had volunteered to take the first watch which meant Shikamaru and Neji should've been sound asleep by now or at least attempting to rest. Sasuke clicked his tongue. If he caught the duo canoodling in the forest, he would kick both of their asses.

He voyaged through the surrounding area for nearly thirty minutes with no sign of either ninja. He frowned and tried to recall whether or not he’d dozed off for any length of time. What if something happened? No one else seemed to be missing which was good news except Sasuke filled with unease anytime he couldn't be sure of Neji's whereabouts. He breached the clearing and followed the lone worn dirt path as he put all of his focus on sensing chakra readings. They must have done something to disguise their levels though because Sasuke heard quiet murmurs long before he felt the familiar tremors of Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke arrived at a ledge and peered down to the small riverbank where the pair sat side by side leaning against one another. He'd arrived in the middle of what he assumed to be a meaningful conversation, but he gathered enough bits to decipher the missing pieces.

“It’s supposed to be our livelihood, live and breathe only the life of a ninja. Forget about personal happiness or growth.” Shikamaru mumbled bitterly.

“The mission is always first.” Neji chimed in with a deep sigh.

“I don’t know how much longer I want that to be my priority.” Nara professed.

Shikamaru gazed up at the clouds, moonlight bounced off his face to expose the fragility of his feelings. They deserved more than blindly serving their village and receiving assignments on a need to know basis with limited details and potentially lasting effects. In Shikamaru's mind, Neji signing his life away to ANBU was no different than the slave driving practices of the Hyūga clan. Yes, they received compensation for their handiwork but when it was all said and done their lives revolved around taking orders and severe punishments if they failed.

He wished they had spent more time together as chūnin; he longed for an opportunity to go back and try again. If he could, Shikamaru would get off his lazy ass and make a sincere effort of getting to know Neji Hyūga so they would fall in love long before joining ANBU. The outcome would be the same for them; Shikamaru knew that with absolute certainty because they blended with one another, they _understood_ each other. Maybe they could have figured out another way to remove Neji from the Hyūga compound without turning into black ops. Shikamaru did not regret his commitment to ANBU since he had made it with Neji in mind. However, he still longed for a chance to change the tide if it were possible.

But it wasn't, and Shikamaru Nara was not the kind of man who lingered on what ifs and maybes. They were here now, and they'd have to make do with what they had.

“What would you like your priority to be?” Neji asked as he slipped their hands together.

" _You_ ," Shikamaru replied.

Neji held his breath. “Shikamaru…”

"We said we would never make promises always to come back. But I _want_ to. I hate that I can’t.” Shikamaru spat, frustration lacing his words.

“I hate it, too.” Neji conveyed. “It’s not often that we are on missions together and I’m starting to think it’s intentional.”

“Probably for the better.” Shikamaru mused.

“What do you mean?” Neji raised a brow.

“If something were to happen to you, Nej… I can no longer say with absolute certainty that the mission would come first.” Shikamaru voiced.

It was an awful truth, one he had thought about many times and tried to convince himself otherwise. Shikamaru was no solider and probably wasn’t fit for ANBU anyway. Putting the village first had been easy when it was all he knew; he was raised like everyone else to honor Konoha above everything. Plenty who came before him were capable of making their priorities clear— love, friendship, and personal ambition came second to the village. Something in Shikamaru had changed long ago on the night Neji spoke of how futile their lives were. Bred and nurtured as ninjas, fighters, and killers— what was the point?

When Shikamaru and Neji first initiated an intimate relationship he'd had no difficulty making the distinction between personal feelings and the good of the mission. If ever he'd been faced with an impossible choice; Neji or their assignment he knew which he was supposed to choose. He understood that it would be a disservice to Hyūga and disrespectful not to follow direct orders. That disciplined mindset was shattered along with years of rigorous training. The adage of sacrificing the life of one for the survival of many was inapplicable if Neji were that sacrifice.

“You’re probably going to send me home now.” Shikamaru’s shoulders slumped, though he maintained an apathetic expression having accepted the consequences long ago.

“Why?” Neji questioned.

“My judgment is compromised.” Shikamaru spelled it out even though they already knew it. That was the official term used to discharge ninjas from duty. “You are the team leader of this mission, Neji. You know what has to be done.”

Neji leaned back in the grass, his fingers still interlocked with Shikamaru's. Hyūga knew that Shikamaru was right, they both knew it, and now the only thing left to do was follow protocol. If Neji failed to dismiss him for a psychological evaluation, the man's leadership abilities would be called into question when someone realized Shikamaru had disclosed his inability to prioritize the mission. Both ANBU operatives would be suspended without pay and probably lose their rank.

"That's precisely what I should do." The words hurt Neji to say as much as it killed Shikamaru to hear. "But as it turns out… my judgment is also compromised.”

Shikamaru whipped his head and two pairs of eyes as opposite as night and day held the other in an unyielding gaze. It should not have surprised Shikamaru to learn Neji felt the same way. He imagined Hyūga to be indestructible. Neji’s sense of duty and clarity on what was right and wrong was unrivaled, infallible; every nation knew of Hyūga and aspired for their ninjas to abide the same self-imposed governing. Nevertheless, Neji and Shikamaru had always surfaced unfailingly to the same ideals and sentiments so this should be no different. And this was the path they were choosing to take; giving precedence to one another over Konoha. Shikamaru shut his eyes, took Neji’s hand in both of his own and planted a kiss on the back.

Sasuke soundlessly retreated— the moment bore too much affection and significance to be anything other than private.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hyūga!” Kiba shouted as he descended the steps by two trying to reach Neji. “I’m talking to you, you fucking prick!”

At the bottom of the stairwell, Neji and Shino paused. Kiba had not interacted with Neji since filing the report against him which was fantastic as far as Hyūga was concerned. If he and Kiba never had another mission together for the rest of their careers, it would be too soon. Tsunade delivered the official findings from the grievance earlier that morning though, so Neji had foreseen Kiba popping up at some point, he just didn’t expect it to be so sudden. Kiba always did have terrible timing. Sasuke and Shikamaru were currently deployed on a two-man mission in Hoshigakure to meet the Hoshikage. It was no secret that the other villages did not acknowledge the Hoshikage as an equal to the other five Kages.

But in an effort to keep the peace, Tsunade ordered a team to invite the Hoshikage to Konoha personally. Neji had not seen hide nor hair of Shikamaru for two weeks which seemed trivial compared to the time they'd spent apart before, however, with pressure from the Hyūga clan, Neji found himself under a bit more stress than usual. Hiashi Hyūga was none too pleased when Neji didn't show up for the previous clan meeting and refused to speak with the messenger branch house members who sought him out after. The last person he wanted to see was Kiba and yet here he was. Shino shifted his glasses uncomfortably once Kiba reached the landing with an aggressive huff, danger dancing in his crazed eyes.

Shino cleared his throat and said, “Kiba—”

"It's alright, Shino," Neji interjected softly. "You should probably go on ahead."

He hesitated, sparing each man a single glance before he took heed of the advice. Neji did not have time for foolishness today; his schedule was jam-packed as it was and unscheduled pissing contests with Kiba Inuzuka didn't help. Avoiding the ninja though could lead to more catastrophic consequences.

“What is it you want, Kiba? I'm heading out on a mission." Neji already had an idea about what Kiba wanted; he'd been waiting for it.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be." Kiba snarled, clenching his fists instinctively. "You should be on probation at the very least."

Neji’s predatory gaze settled on the dog lover, scanning the posture and expression Kiba maintained to calculate just how much trouble it would be to dismiss him.

“I don’t have time for this.” Neji resolved before he turned.

“Don’t you even _think_ about walking away from me!” Kiba grasped Neji’s shoulder and whirled him around.

“Kiba, if you’re determined to force me to pull rank I will. Back off.” Neji warned.

"Just tell me how you did it," Kiba said. "That's all I want to know."

Neji's eyes narrowed a fraction, and although he could guess what Kiba was implying he asked, "Did what?"

“Got the Hokage to let you off free.” Kiba clarified.

"Believe what you'd like, Kiba, but my relationship with Shikamaru has never affected my judgment or strategy." Neji figured he might as well address what the more significant issue seemed to be; Shikamaru Nara.

“Relationship.” Kiba snorted. “Let me guess you’re secretly fucking her too, right?”

Hyūga went rigid for a moment, disgusted by the very suggestion but regained composure quickly and replied, "I already told you I don't have time for this. The case was thoroughly investigated with a fine-tooth comb. _Believe_ me, every detail of my life was reviewed."

"Right and still you evaded punishment," Kiba stated.

“Nothing to be found, no punishment needed.” Neji simplified.

"I always knew that lazy, sarcastic sloth couldn't move up so quickly on his own," Kiba grumbled. "He got ahead by romping around with Konoha's favorite pet."

“You could not possibly be more wrong.” Neji inclined his head and eyed Kiba in disbelief. “Shikamaru is brilliant, that’s public knowledge.”

Neji felt strangely calm and collected, perhaps because he found no value in Kiba’s baseless claims. Anyone who observed Kiba would see he was projecting his dislike for Neji onto Shikamaru since he’d never had prior issues with the shadow shinobi. Hyūga imagined when the Council brought Kiba in for his testimony they saw right through the accusations. While the complaint warranted enough attention to require an investigation after citing specific instances of internal corruption, it hadn’t taken long for Kiba to be written off as a joke.

“He’s a mooch.” Kiba seethed.

"Watch it, Kiba," Neji answered.

“Hit a never, Highness?” Kiba taunted. “Nara is a nobody who never planned on amounting to a single thing.”

 _Fuck this_ Neji determined. He gut-checked Kiba and balled his fist into the ninja's shirt holding him in place. Hyūga was reacting on instinct, but damn did it feel good to hit Inuzuka.

He hunched down and growled in Kiba’s ear. “I said back _off.”_

Neji released Kiba and pushed, sending the man staggering backward to make his point crystal clear. The menace in Kiba’s eyes as he spit on the ground twice seemed more unhinged than usual like he'd been holding back all this time and finally came undone. 

“Believe me if I’d thought giving the Princess a good time would help me advance, I’d have taken that opportunity long ago. Breaking you from the inside out might have been nice." Kiba sneered. "Why Shikamaru? You have your pick of teammates. At least half of them would've willingly been your fuck buddy. Maybe I should be talking to Shikamaru instead. Get some insight on how he figured you out. You had all of us fooled; no one knew you were the kind of person to give out promotions in exchange for special favors."

Hyūga stared blankly at Kiba for a very long while. Neji didn't feel sorry per say for the canine breeder, but the ninja was beyond grasping at this point, and if he honestly believed any of the filth coming from his own mouth he needed therapy.

“Kiba let this go and move on. You can’t hurt me.” His expression was calm, devoid of emotion and somehow, he still managed to elicit a scorned reaction from Kiba.

“Is that so? We’ll just see about that!” Kiba barked.

Had it not been for the approaching presence Neji felt closing in on them he would never have allowed Kiba to wrap his hands around his throat and slam him against the wall. Long, sharp nails punctured Neji's neck, and Kiba laughed, pleased with himself for pinning Hyūga. It was too easy to avoid, sloppy work from a trained ninja, but anger possessed Kiba. Still, Neji took this as an opportunity to let Inuzuka’s obsession be seen for what it was. He met the fiery gaze burning into him and didn’t so much as flinch when Kiba gripped tighter, robbing Neji of his ability to breathe. The man was prepared to crush Neji’s windpipe.

“Attacking your captain in broad daylight, Kiba?” Kakashi’s casual voice drawled.

The gray-haired ninja was leaning over the stair rail, lids half drawn shut probably from exhaustion while he patiently waited for Kiba to release Neji. Kiba's eyes were glazed, and it became apparent that he had lost his touch with reality and was considering ending Neji's life. Not that it would be so simple, if he didn't take his hands off Neji in the next few seconds, Hyūga planned to retaliate. Fortunately, Kiba's hold slackened though he didn't pass up the opportunity to drag his nails across Neji's pale skin as he dropped his hands.

“Neji, let’s go. The rest of the team is waiting.” Kakashi announced as he passed Kiba. He stopped after a few paces and didn’t bother to glance over his shoulder when he said, “Oh, and Kiba, consider yourself demoted effective immediately.”

Kiba watched bleary-eyed as the duo disappeared, he balled his fists so hard he broke the skin, though he couldn't feel anything apart from hatred coiling through his veins.

“Maybe I can’t hurt you, Hyūga but I know someone who can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter only because the ones after the next will be a bit long.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji peered over the rim of his mug of tea watching Shikamaru who had just come in the front door. He achieved exceptional self-control as the younger man removed his pack then entered the kitchen with a warm, enchanting smile; they hadn’t seen one another for so long Neji felt he deserved recognition for not pouncing Nara the moment the door opened. Shikamaru plucked the mug away and set it on the counter as he wrapped his arms around Neji, grinning when he leaned in for a long, languid, amorous kiss. Neji smiled, his lips parted to accept the slip of Shikamaru’s sweet muscle and allowed a low moan to escape.

He hissed when Shikamaru bit his bottom lip, withdrawing slightly to chuckle. “You’re in a good mood.”

"I haven't seen you in two weeks, of course, I am." Shikamaru idly responded.

“How did it go?” Neji asked while sifting his fingers into Shikamaru’s ponytail.

“I don’t want to talk about the mission.” Shikamaru kissed the corner of Neji’s lips instead.

Neji slanted his mouth and creased his brows. “My, my, aren’t you adamant.”

“I made Lieutenant," Shikamaru revealed.

“Shikamaru, that’s incredible.” Neji’s eyes sparkled when he smiled. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Well, don’t get too excited just yet. It’ll take a little time for Tsunade to make it permanent.” Shikamaru grinned sheepishly as he touched the back of his neck. “Actually, she asked me not to tell anyone about it yet, but I figured she meant anyone except for you.”

“So, _Lieutenant_ ,” Neji purred, fingering the collar of Shikamaru’s vest without an ounce subtly. “Does this mean I’m going to have to take orders from you now?”

Shikamaru shivered and was genuinely surprised to be affected by the word. “Are you going to start calling me that?”

"Only at home," Neji smirked wickedly.

“Yeah.” Shikamaru licked his lips. “I can get used to that.”

Neji’s soft laughter faded into a moan when Shikamaru claimed his mouth and strong hands gripped his buttocks, kneading the supple flesh while they kissed for dominance. He tugged Shikamaru’s zipper down, they both shimmied the vest off his shoulders to the floor. Shikamaru surged forward, smacking Neji’s back against the fridge. He felt powerless to stop his lips from assaulting Neji’s or keep his heart from racing so hard it made him dizzy, his pulse even quickened in his throat with every sound he drew out of his lover. Their hips bumped amidst the frenzy, both gasped and hissed as their erections rubbed. Shikamaru found the willpower to pull back despite Neji leaning in to chase his lips.

“I need to show you something.” He said.

Neji was the very definition of sexily adorable when he tilted his head, stray strands of brown locks spilled over his shoulder and framed his face.

“Is this a euphemism for your dick? I can already feel it, you know.” Neji quipped.

Shikamaru snorted and gave in for a while longer once Neji drew him close for more kisses. But those skillful hands were starting to wander, and Shikamaru knew he would soon lose all the blood flow to his brain. It was now or never. He gently cupped a hand beneath Neji's chin and held him in place so that he could lean back. Neji was unimpressed with being interrupted, to say the least. However, he eagerly watched when Shikamaru grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Opal eyes drank in the sun-kissed skin maddeningly slow and Gods he could just stare at Shikamaru’s body for eternity if the younger would let him. When Neji spotted the  _something_ Shikamaru wanted to show him, he held his breath.

“You got a tattoo?” Neji whispered.

“Yes, I did.” Shikamaru smiled gently, charmed by the awestruck expression on Hyūga’s face.

“When?” Neji asked, tentatively brushing his fingers over the dark lines.

“While I was away on the mission.” Was Shikamaru imagining things or had Neji started breathing harder?

It wasn’t anything fancy, in fact, it was incredibly simple; a thin intricately designed bicep band on his right arm. Neji's digits further explored Shikamaru’s ink, working over the lines back and forth lightly caressing like he couldn’t help himself.

“Do you like it?” Shikamaru hated himself for sounding so damn hopeful.

Neji met his eyes. “It’s very sexy. Very you. I love it, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru closed the gap between them capturing Neji is a sensual lip lock as Hyūga continued touching him. Damn Nara and his damn tattoo! Neji knew he would come undone in a matter of minutes and be a moaning mess for his boyfriend. And of course, Shikamaru had gotten the ink someplace Neji would always see when they were home alone, it was high enough not to show on missions so long as Nara wore sleeved shirts. He probably would, Neji assumed, this was private. Neji helped Shikamaru undress him, their clothes left forgotten on the tile except for their boxers, but those would be gone shortly, too.

Shikamaru grabbed the prodigy’s wrists and pinned them above Neji’s head. He wound his hips leisurely, rotating them to guide their cocks together in a slow circle as his tongue dipped deeper into Neji’s mouth. He pressed harder, grazing their tips. Embarrassed by the spot of precum dampening his underwear, Neji jerked free of the kiss. Pleased, Shikamaru hummed and started licking Neji’s jawline instead, biting down whenever he felt Hyūga's cock twitch. Neji's eyes rolled back, and his head lulled to the side, he mentally chastised himself because he wanted to last longer but Shikamaru seemed determined to make everything _hard_ in more ways than one. He glanced at the tattoo again; his eyes bulged noticing the letters across Shikamaru’s inner bicep.

“Shikamaru?” Neji stopped grinding, stopped moaning, stopped moving completely.

“Hn?” Shikamaru had a feeling he knew what halted his boyfriend.

Neji wriggled a hand free from the younger’s overhead grasp and fingered the letters with a feather-light touch. “…You tattooed my initials?”

“I figured this is discreet enough.” Shikamaru glanced at the region of his underarm and shrugged. “Someone would have to be braced under me and staring hard to notice. It’s weaved into the design pretty well.”

Shikamaru waited for a reaction yet nothing came. Neji had stopped tracing and substituted swiping his thumb across the NH. Gradually, his brow creased to a frown. Shikamaru kissed him, but Neji remained unresponsive. He kissed Neji’s forehead.

“Say something, Nej.” Shikamaru coaxed.

“It took me years to join ANBU because of the tattoo," Neji spoke softly. "My clan seal makes me hesitant to ink my body in any way. But you…”

“I didn’t do it because I want you to get one, too. I would not ask you for that.” Shikamaru said sternly wanting the message to be very clear; he would _never_ brand Neji. "I know this is going to sound corny, so you can laugh if you want to. I did it because I want you with me everywhere I go. That's not possible; this is the closest I can get." 

Neji lunged, nearly knocking Shikamaru backward as he crushed their lips. He had gone and done it now, the caged beast that'd been growing antsy while they were apart was finally stoked enough to rip the cage open. Their movements were sloppy at best, unpracticed despite the number of instances they'd been in similar positions. The only time they separated was when Shikamaru dove for the bottle of lube stored in the bottom cabinet— a prior experience taught them to keep lubricant in every room if they could. He hooked his arms under Neji’s legs, hoisted Hyūga into a slanted position on the fridge and shoved inside without any preparation.

The scream echoing in his ears while Neji raked at his back told Shikamaru he'd made the right decision; Neji wanted it rough and fast. That's precisely what Shikamaru gave him. His hips rocked forward, beating into Neji repeatedly, the fridge and everything inside it rattled every time Shikamaru thrust forward. The cold metal on Hyūga's back had him broken out in goosebumps; even his perky nipples were surrounded by raised skin. Shikamaru's arms began to burn under the strain of holding Neji up and supporting his own weight. It didn't stop him, in fact, Shikamaru growled, bit into Neji's shoulder and fucked the stunning man vigorously. When his muscles ached for relief his cock spasmed, the pain felt so _good_. He prayed Neji felt the same pleasure.

“Shikamaru,” Neji rasped. “Harder… _harder!”_

Neji begging for him was the final straw. Shikamaru pulled out and maneuvered the position of Neji's legs around his waist instead; a supportive arm braced under Hyūga's buttocks. Neji probably would've protested the loss of Shikamaru's cock had it not been for the feverish lips commanding him into a kiss, frantic and savage and desperate. Shikamaru staggered from the fridge hiking Neji higher with the intent of getting to their bedroom. Except Neji was not making things easy. He humped Shikamaru wildly, knocking their hips together, hopelessly trying to create some friction against his trembling bloom. When he got Neji on the bed, Shikamaru returned the favor by rutting himself on Neji's entrance and between his ass cheeks. He was so intoxicated he could barely think.

Shikamaru rolled Neji onto his side, secured the outer leg in his arm and crammed Hyūga into the mattress as he sheathed his entire length once more with one fluid motion. He left Neji no time to catch his breath; the bed quaked from the force of Shikamaru beating into his boyfriend. He smothered Hyūga with his body, craning their necks so they could kiss when they weren't moaning or gasping. Neji had a death grip on Shikamaru; one arm looped around the younger shinobi's neck and the other digging into the tattoo. Hyūga pivoted his hips the best he could manage in such a tight position, meeting Shikamaru's sharp thrusts.

Neji’s ass was probably red by now, Shikamaru figured since he could feel a rash burning around his groin and upper thighs where his body continued to smack into Neji. He imagined it was probably starting to hurt inside, too. But Hyūga continued to twist and tighten around him, and that was all the indication Shikamaru needed to know the long-haired beauty thrived from the pain. Neji croaked a dry whisper of Shikamaru's name, and when Nara glanced down at his boyfriend, he was shocked to see an extremely slight pink dusting Hyūga's cheeks. Neji _never_ flushed.

Shikamaru’s movements faltered out of rhythm because he was distracted, he managed to regroup effortlessly though and flopped his forehead against Neji. He breathed in Hyūga ear, panted and grunted as well. He wanted to tell Neji that he loved him. He wanted to tell Neji he was ridiculously sexy and the most beautiful person alive. The best he could manage was a dry heave. Shikamaru was _so_ close to cumming. His erection was strained and in pain, like he had denied himself; the result of being far too aroused. Gradually, he lowered Neji’s leg and shifted their bodies forcing Hyūga onto his hands and knees. As suspected, Neji’s bottom was indeed bright red. Shikamaru bit his bottom lip until it bled.

What he wouldn’t give to lick the burning flesh or pepper soothing kisses over it; both of which would require him to stop thumping into Neji. Not an option. He swept his fingers through Neji’s hair, pushing it all over one shoulder so he could nip the exposed skin. Neji slid flush with the mattress and Shikamaru sprawled over his back, working his hips harder and deeper while ruthlessly marking Hyūga’s shoulder. Neji bunched the sheets in his fists and screwed his glazed eyes shut, mouth hanging agape. His cheek was burning, and he would probably end up with fabric scrapes he would have to find a way to conceal since he was quite literally being fucked into the mattress. Shikamaru gathered a fistful of Neji’s dark mane and yanked his head back. Neji jerked a few times before he finally exploded, his body convulsing and squeezing Shikamaru into an orgasm shortly after.

He collapsed unceremoniously onto his lover, his arms too weak to keep him up any longer. Shikamaru cleared the sweaty, damp hair from Neji's face then slipped his arms around Neji's shoulders and chest, so Hyūga had a place to rest his head. Neji laid on his cheek and stared at Shikamaru's tattoo, short breaths coming in tremors that wracked his chest. Shikamaru had spoken of the ink casually despite the sentimental reason he'd gone through with it in the first place. It meant the world to Neji Hyūga. His heart constricted, genuinely touched and moved by such a seemingly simple gesture. But it was _so_ much more than just at a tattoo, just decoration adorning Shikamaru’s bicep.

It was a promise, one they weren’t allowed to make verbally. A promise that they would always be together come hell or high water. Neji carefully shifted and planted a light kiss over the tattoo. Shikamaru beamed. Reluctantly, he eased himself out of Neji, a task which took more restraint than it should have. Afterward, he drew the sheet over his waist covering them. He placed soft kisses on Neji's shoulder until Hyūga turned his head and their lips grazed and tongues brushed.

"I can't stop," Shikamaru confessed breathlessly. "It's never enough."

“You don’t have to stop.” Neji nudged their noses.

Addicted. This wasn't the first time Shikamaru had used the word in comparison to Neji, and it wouldn't be the last because nothing fit better. And he didn't mean the sex; he meant Neji Hyūga. He could not stop himself from touching the alluring shinobi, from wanting to be with him. Shikamaru was acutely aware that the heat of their bedroom wasn’t the only thing warming his chest.

“You are everything to me, Shikamaru Nara.” Neji divulged.

There it was again, another rush of warmth. Damn troublesome Hyūga. Shikamaru rolled them over onto their sides so he wouldn't crush the older man. Since he was still behind Hyūga, he massaged Neji's shoulders, soothing away the kinks and knots pent up from sex. These moments were too few and far between for Shikamaru's liking. He hoped that his new position would afford him more leeway in the assignments he was given under ANBU. At the very least, he'd no longer be able to take on extended missions since his post required him to be in the village for tactical advice.

"You're going to put me to sleep," Neji said softly— never mind that it sounded like he was _already_ half asleep.

Shikamaru chuckled then pushed himself up and over Neji, flopping in front of the ninja so he could see his face properly for the first time since they’d left the kitchen. Neji’s lips quirked into a small, tired smile, but it was just as radiant as ever. Shikamaru’s heart skipped a beat.

“Good. You need to rest more.” Shikamaru spoke.

Neji shut his eyes; his hands focused on caressing Shikamaru's chest and stomach, smoothing over the places he may have scratched too hard. Shikamaru busied himself combing through Neji's silky locks. He studied the porcelain face before him notating every crease, every line, and dip. He analyzed the soft curve of Neji's lips, the contour of high cheekbones, the elegant arch of Hyūga's eyebrows and groove of his eyelids. Almost everyone accepted Neji as an attractive man, not conventionally so like Sasuke Uchiha, but more majestic, angelic and surreal. Shikamaru got a feeling that no one had ever taken the time to appreciate the individual parts of beauty Neji’s body consisted of the way he did, though.

“I love you.”

Shikamaru snapped his wandering gaze to Neji, an exquisite pair of luminous half-lidded eyes stared back at him.

"I love you, too," Shikamaru whispered.

He was drawn closer to his grinning boyfriend who sealed their foreheads together and tangled their legs. Gentle, fat droplets of rain began to pelt the window surrounding them in a comfortable blanket of peaceful white noise. It did not take long for the two ninjas to fall fast asleep, smiling for one reason or another still intertwined in a tight embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Neji fixed an uninterested gaze on the book in his lap, flipping through several pages before locating the reference he needed to scribble a few more notes in his report. The rain from last night had been most welcome indeed, it kept him and Shikamaru in bed well past the wee hours of the morning until late afternoon. Unfortunately, it had yet to let up, and as much as Neji would love to just laze around in bed or play shōgi all day long, he had a stack of paperwork to get through. Shikamaru was in the same boat. His eyes slanted once again flickering over the mess of reports and books and scrolls he had spread out on the coffee table. He exhaled slowly and stretched as he sat forward and propped his elbows on his knees with his chin set upon laced fingers.

A rush of electricity shot like white fire straight up his spine, crackling through his veins, surging to his forehead and scorching every nerve, every membrane along the way. Neji howled a shriek, jolted up and jerked around as he clawed his forehead protector. He bumped into the coffee table, papers scattered as he crumpled to his knees. He screwed his eyes shut and continued to scream, palms gripping either side of his head with fingers curled into his hair for an anchor. His ears were ringing; bells, whistles, the scrape of nails on a chalkboard— nothing could compare. The violent pounding at his skull felt like his brain would explode at any minute.

He prayed for it, _begged_ for it— anything to stop the torturous onslaught of pain unlike any he'd ever known before. Neji doubled over and crashed onto his side still thrashing wildly and dry heaving. He convulsed while his nerves pinched and that blinding white-hot streak of agony ripped him apart. He vaguely registered the presence of someone kneeling at his side. Shikamaru. The man had been in the shower up until Neji began shouting. Shikamaru was talking, but the buzz in Neji's ears kept the words from reaching him, just another vibration rattling his head.

Strong arms hauled him from the floor. Panic-stricken, fumbling hands worked to untie Neji's protector and bandages, revealing an angry red forehead. The loss of the bindings provided little relief. Shikamaru was still trying to get Neji's attention. He may as well have been speaking to Neji underwater with marbles in his mouth. Neji didn't dare open his eyes for the fear that the light would only intensify his discomfort. He shook his head hard so Shikamaru would know he couldn't hear him. A gentle hand cupped Neji in place, another smoothed back his hair. Hyūga's breath stammered as he inhaled, urgently attempting to regain some semblance of composure.

“Shikamaru?” He tried testing the sound of his own voice.

“I’m here. I’m right here.” Shikamaru reassured. “Can you understand me?”

“Yes.” Neji breathed, brows knitted together.

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief. “What the fuck is happening?”

“It’s my clan.” Neji gritted his teeth, his eyelids flinched. “They have… activated the seal t-to punish me. It comes in waves.” He let out a wail and twisted his neck fighting the ache creeping into his nerves. “It’s never been this… strong before.”

“How long before that comes again?” Shikamaru asked.

"The pressure is constant; it never goes away. But bursts usually start between five and seven minutes. That time lessens as the punishment continues." Neji responded. He wrinkled his nose. "Shikamaru, why can't I open my eyes?"

Shikamaru didn’t say a word. Neji swallowed hard.

“Shikamaru? What’s wrong with my eyes. Why can’t I open them?” Neji pressed.

“…They are open, Neji.” Shikamaru replied quietly.

The faint hue to Neji’s eyes faded, the lilac was gone leaving two colorless orbs staring at Shikamaru. Neji glanced around the room. He wasn’t blind, he caught glimpses of their apartment, but everything was milky, thick and obscured.

“I can’t see you.” Neji croaked.

Shikamaru was sure he could feel his heart ripping in half. They didn't have time to spare. With substantial guidance from the tactician, Neji and Shikamaru fled the apartment not giving a damn about the downpour. They stuck to the shadows to avoid unnecessary questions or stares, although Shikamaru had perfected his flash step to be nothing more than a blur anyway. He went the only place he could think of, the Uchiha complex. Finding Sasuke's home was easy; it was the single building that appeared remotely livable. Shikamaru beat on the door without pause, denting the frame. He was about to break it down when Sasuke finally appeared and snatched it open.

“Nara, what do you—” Sasuke gasped when he set eyes on Neji.

"We need your help," Shikamaru demanded.

“What the fuck happened?” Sasuke asked as he let them inside. “Why are they doing this?”

"I have no idea," Shikamaru replied.

He eased Neji onto the couch. Veins were sprouting across the center of Neji’s forehead, but they were unlike those which appeared when he activated his Byakugan. They were thicker, scrunched tighter and distinctly blue.

"They know," Neji muttered.

Blindly, he reached around until he found Shikamaru's arm— or until Shikamaru held it out for him— and yanked to make sure he had the shadow user's undivided attention.

“Shikamaru, they _know_.” Neji insisted.

Shikamaru didn’t require clarification about who _they_ were or _what_ they knew, he understood perfectly well. Neji hadn’t done anything out of line, hadn’t interacted with his clan very much at all recently. The only thing that would set off the Hyūga clan, specifically Hiashi Hyūga, was knowledge of Neji’s relationship. Neji drew a sudden sharp breath and withdrew his hand to grasp his forehead as the beginnings of another blast surfaced. Shikamaru announced that he would bring a cold cloth and asked Sasuke to show him to the kitchen.

“Shikamaru,” Sasuke spoke once they were alone. “I’ve never seen it this bad before.”

"I know," Shikamaru mumbled, eying the running water he was dampening a rag with.

“They intend to kill him.” Sasuke continued.

“I _know!”_ Shikamaru snapped.

His knuckles were white, and his teeth were ground together. It wasn't Sasuke's fault, far from it, and he knew that, but Shikamaru was starting to fall apart. The few times he'd witnessed Neji recovering from a seal punishment had been exactly that, the recovery period. This was the first he'd caught Hyūga suffering, and it made him positively sick that this had been happening to Neji his entire life. Shikamaru wrung out the rag and gave it to Sasuke.

“I need you to make sure he stays here.” Shikamaru requested.

“Don’t be stupid, Nara. You—”

“I came to you because you have more experience handling the seal. Don’t make me waste time trying to find someone else.” Shikamaru pleaded.

Logically, Sasuke knew that he could not allow Shikamaru to leave the complex. The Hyūga clan did not appreciate outsiders meddling in their business, especially those romantically involved with a member of the cadet branch. He also knew the resolve in Shikamaru's eyes meant he would not change his mind; he was as stubborn as Neji when it came to these matters. Sasuke should know, he'd been there when Neji disappeared to find Hidan. He thought about offering to go in place of Shikamaru, he already had a rapport with Hiashi, although it was poor, so they may expect to see Uchiha anyway.

Shikamaru would never accept the proposition. Sasuke remained tight-lipped, and though he obviously wasn't pleased he grunted and inclined his head. The ponytailed ninja was gone in a flash. Sasuke sighed. He took his time going back to Neji after collecting a few items he hoped might ease his friend's pain. When he entered the formal living room though, Neji visibly stiffened. Even without his eyes, Sasuke imagined Hyūga could sense the absence of Shikamaru's chakra.

“Lie down, Neji. It’ll help.” Sasuke suggested.

“Where is Shikamaru?” Neji inquired.

Sasuke hesitated. He was reasonably confident Neji already knew the answer, but he didn't want to provoke Hyūga if he could avoid it. "Don't make this difficult."

He could see the wheels turning in Neji’s head. This was nothing at all like Hidan, Sasuke realized. When he’d been left behind with Shikamaru, the man was unconscious and possessed no ability to break out of the hospital and go chasing after Neji. That had been a piece of cake compared to the responsibility he was tasked with now. Neji dove forward and Sasuke lunged; he caught Hyūga by the shoulder, slammed him on the couch and pinned him in place with his knee on Neji’s chest robbing him of breath.

“Not happening, Hyūga. Stay down.” Sasuke advised.

“They’re going to _kill_ him!” Neji shouted.

Sasuke knew that all too well. He doubted that the compound guards would let Shikamaru anywhere near the main house and if they did that was an even worse fate. It meant Hiashi wanted to see Nara; it meant Hiashi himself would kill him. Sasuke knew the moment Shikamaru left his house the man was as good as dead.

“And right now, they’re trying to kill _you.”_ Sasuke urged. “When it hits again, Neji you’re not going to be in any condition to help Shikamaru. I’m sorry.”

“Then _you_ go!” Neji seethed.

Veins rose around his eyes as he attempted to use his Byakugan, perhaps just to enhance his blurred vision. It didn’t seem to be working judging by the frustration etched on Neji’s face.

“Stop him.” Neji tried again. “Before it’s too late.”

“I’m sorry, Neji.” Sasuke apologized.

He withdrew his knee after he noticed Neji was starting to tremor from lack of oxygen. Neji probably would keep fighting, Sasuke had anticipated the need to restrain him physically, and he definitely wasn’t looking forward to exchanging blows with the older man. When Neji sat up this time it was with a blood-curdling scream, head tossed back, nails raking into his hair and eyes shut tight. Sasuke imagined the torturous pain the curse mark put Neji through paled in comparison of the turmoil in his chest as his heart broke to pieces in grief for Shikamaru.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru proceeded unscathed directly into the heart of the Hyūga compound, straight through the main house to the upper level where Hiashi Hyūga sat in what he assumed was a conference room. It should’ve unnerved him that he’d practically been lead directly to the man responsible for attempting to destroy Neji, at the very least he should have been suspicious, but Shikamaru felt nothing apart from indescribable fury coursing through his veins. Hiashi looked on from his seated position at the opposite end of the room and flashed a friendly smile.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Nara.” Hiashi greeted.

“Yeah? If you wanted to see me so badly, why didn’t you just send out an invite like a normal person?” Shikamaru questioned.

"I sent you the only invitation I knew you would respond to," Hiashi spoke coolly.

“Well, here I am, Hiashi.” Shikamaru opened his arms and gestured to himself. “Just like you wanted."

"You can't even begin to imagine what I want," Hiashi said.

“Nor do I give a fuck.” Shikamaru spat.

Hiashi chuckled. “Far too crude, Nara.”

“Quit playing games.” Shikamaru moved further into the room; that’s when he spotted a triage of guards on either side of Hiashi. “Stop torturing Neji. When the Hokage finds out—”

“The Hokage can’t interfere in family matters. How we punish our own is none of her concern.”

“Neji hasn’t done _anything_ deserving punishment," Shikamaru growled.

“That’s a matter of opinion.” Hiashi’s face hardened.

“He’s your nephew! He protects your daughters! He defends your clan! What the fuck else do you want from him?” Shikamaru’s eyes were burning now.

"His life," Hiashi said like it was the most straightforward answer in the world.

Shikamaru did not expect to reason with a man like Hiashi Hyūga, a man who willingly tortured a member of his family for classist ideals and power. But the nonchalant way in which Hiashi regarded Neji did not sit well with Shikamaru. He supposed because Neji grew up with the man this type of behavior wasn't a surprise for the long-haired shinobi, but for Shikamaru, this was a complete culture shock.

“But I’m not an unreasonable man. I’m willing to make a deal.” Hiashi voiced.

“What do you want?” Shikamaru asked.

“I want you to stay away from Neji.” Hiashi offered.

“That’s never gonna happen," Shikamaru grumbled.

“He has an obligation to marry in the Hyūga family, Nara. I don’t expect you to understand as you are not from a noble family. His homosexuality is an abomination enough.” Hiashi cringed. “But even a male clansman would be preferable until we get that imperfection ironed out.”

“Ironed out?” Shikamaru scoffed. “Neji isn’t a piece of laundry you can wash clean, tuck the uneven corners in on and shove into place.”

“There is no counter offer here, Nara. This is out of my hands. The elders have made their decision.” Hiashi claimed.

“Spare me the lecture. Tradition, elders, rules, hierarchy, destiny, I’ve heard it all before. You’re pulling the strings. The little bit of personal freedom Neji has you want to steal from him because you can’t stand not being in control. My answer is no.” Shikamaru rejected.

“Then you leave me no choice but to carry out the clans’ orders seeing to it that Neji Hyūga is punished to the fullest extent of our law," Hiashi announced.

A kunai dropped from inside Shikamaru’s sleeve to his palm. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by everyone in the room and had it not been for Hiashi holding up a halting hand to his clansmen they probably would’ve killed him in an instant. Hiashi’s emotionless eyes lightened with amusement.

“Yeah… guess that makes two of us who have no choice.” Shikamaru sighed.

Hiashi barked into laughter. “You intend to kill me?”

“Yes.” No hesitation, no room to be wavered.

"I suppose you think that proves something, proves your devotion to Neji? You're a ninja; you kill every day. This is nothing more than blind rage. My clan will slaughter you." Hiashi snarled.

“If it will keep Neji alive then so be it.” Shikamaru accepted.

Hiashi regarded him thoughtfully. Shikamaru came fully prepared to kill Hiashi, to spill the blood of the Hyūga clan leader for Neji. He'd also accepted dying in exchange for Neji's life.

“How foolish.” Hiashi mused aloud.

“Troublesome, really. But you aren’t giving me many options.” Shikamaru stated.

“You insult me by only bringing a kunai, Nara.” Hiashi quirked half a smile. “Do you truly know so little about the Hyūga clan’s abilities?”

“It’s all I need. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Shikamaru divulged.

“You’re a smart man, Nara and young too. Find someone else. The Hokage tells me you’re a Lieutenant now. I’m sure you’ll have no trouble courting someone other than my nephew.” Hiashi advised.

“Granny, huh? Is that who’s been feeding you information about us?” Shikamaru asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hiashi shook his head. "My family is extremely powerful; we require knowledge of key players at all times. That's the sole reason she informed me of your promotion."

"Right, so she's not the one who told you Neji and I are dating." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Not at all. You can thank one of your comrades for it. In fact, he seems like a trustworthy young man, perhaps you should seek him out instead.” Hiashi suggested.

Shikamaru could think of only one man jaded enough to intentionally approach Hiashi. He wished he'd have realized it sooner; he would've stopped to take care of Kiba before arriving. It was too late now. Shikamaru possessed no preconceived notions about leaving the compound in anything less than a body bag. Though the room consisted of only half a dozen of what he assumed were the clan's finest guards, there were probably plenty on standby and tucked away from his view ready to pounce. Shikamaru understood that he was grossly outmatched and outnumbered.

“I never liked your family. Your father was… very incapable.” Hiashi said.

“If you think you can provoke me you’re sadly mistaken.” Shikamaru deflated, his brows furrowed.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised Shikaku’s son is just as quick to poke his nose where it doesn’t belong.” Hiashi rose to his feet and kept a steady gaze on Shikamaru.

“You know if we’re going to talk about surprises maybe we should discuss the ones you’ve been throwing at Neji.” Shikamaru did not dare back down even as Hiashi moved closer. “Did you think no one would notice that you’ve been tampering with his ANBU assignments?”

“I’ve done nothing of the sort.” Hiashi dismissed.

“Bullshit! And I keep trying to wrap my head around _why_ you would spend so much time and energy on someone you obviously hate. I can’t come up with an answer no matter how hard I try.” Shikamaru said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?” Hiashi questioned.

"You were nasty to Neji from the very start, right after his father died. When we all heard about you during the chūnin exams, we thought you were scum. No one deserves to be a servant to their family." Shikamaru paused, fingers twitching around the kunai he had a death grip on. "Then you supposedly apologized, managed to earn Neji's forgiveness. What could possibly have possessed you to slip back into your old ways?"

Hiashi stood merely an arm's length away from Shikamaru, and though he wasn't that much taller, Nara could not shake the feeling that he was being looked down on. Part of it was the Hyūga regality everyone in the clan exuded, and as the leader, Hiashi had plenty to spare. Age didn't faze Shikamaru. He had stared older, wiser ninjas in the face before without feeling the least bit unnerved. This man was no stranger though; he was Neji's uncle. It stirred no familial sense of obligation in Nara, in fact, it did quite the opposite. 

“Do you have any children, Nara?” Hiashi inquired.

"Of course not," Shikamaru responded with a frown.

“Then you cannot possibly begin to understand the burden of responsibility that comes with keeping them safe and maintaining their well-being." Hiashi's face was stern, the lines creasing his forehead had deepened.

"Don't even bother trying to tell me what you've put Neji through is for his own good," Shikamaru growled.

"Neji is beautiful, isn't he? You must think so, too. He was born beautiful, even more attractive than his mother as only an infant." Hiashi glanced away looking at nothing in particular. “But his beauty should never be confused as femininity or weakness. Neji is a fierce warrior.”

“And you had _nothing_ to do with him becoming one. Neji has made a name for himself because of his determination not to fall in line and be one of your servants for the rest of his life.” Shikamaru could feel his patience slipping away.

“How was he handling the torture? At home he never even flinches, he maintains that stubborn wall of poise and refuses to crack.” Hiashi’s upper lip quirked at the end. “Although, we have never exerted this much force on him before.”

Shikamaru swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. “You get off watching him.”

“Don’t be disgusting.” Hiashi’s amusement faded instantly.

“Why else would you want to know how he reacted? It pleases you in some way or another.” The shadow manipulator stated.

“The only thing which brings me pleasure is knowing that my methods are successful, seeing my strength increase and become more effective through training.” Hiashi corrected.

“That’s what all of this is about? Neji is a test subject for you to find out whether or not you’re getting stronger?” Shikamaru was surprised he could still keep his voice level.

“How many theories are you going to latch onto in hopes of an explanation? No matter how despicable you find my words you’re willing to believe it.” Hiashi shook his head like he was disappointed. “You want to understand _so_ badly, Nara.”

“Then stop fucking around with me and help me out here. I _do_ want to understand. I want to know why you continue the abuse, why it started in the first place and what I have to do to make you stop.” Shikamaru admitted.

"It's insulting that you call our way of life abuse." And by the look on Hyūga's face, he honestly was insulted.

"I don't agree with anything that goes on in the Hyūga household, but if Neji were treated like the rest of the cadet branch, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Shikamaru spat.

"And if Neji were treated like the rest of them he would not have received my protection." Hiashi didn't bother to clarify; he got the impression that Shikamaru knew what he meant.

“So, you saved him from a few perverts, big deal Hiashi. You don’t get to take credit and kudos for stopping things that shouldn’t be happening in the first place.” Shikamaru voiced.

“Calling me by my first name?” Hiashi bulked. “Manners must be a dead practice in the Nara clan.”

“Do you love your daughters?” Shikamaru had no intention of taking the bait.

"Of course," Hiashi responded.

“You’ve sure got a funny way of showing it. I’ve seen you with them. I’ve heard the way you talk to them. Maybe it’s not just Neji you’re abusing.” Shikamaru mused.

“My daughters are better ninjas than you will ever be thanks to the Hyūga clan regiments they’ve received since birth. You believe because I do not hug or kiss my children that means I don’t love them. But I have made them strong, self-sufficient and better than everyone in their rank. From where I’m standing it looks like your parents didn’t love you. If they did wouldn’t they have afforded you the same opportunities?” Hiashi posed.

"Let him go," Shikamaru commanded.

“What was that, Nara?” Hiashi asked.

"You don't need him; he doesn't serve you directly. So, let him go. Throw him out of the clan." Shikamaru insisted.

“You foolish boy, that’s precisely what I’m doing.” Hiashi chuckled.

“He doesn’t have to die—”

"Neji had no business learning the Byakugan techniques as a mere branch house member. It was too late to stop him once I realized he was teaching himself, but I believed he could be trained as an invaluable tool. My nephew resisted my attempts at showing him what it means to be loved; he refused to accept my guidance." Hiashi sounded detached and indifferent despite the rigid defensive posture of his shoulders. "We don't exile our clansman, not even those without the secrets of our Byakugan. Our family techniques are not a right and aren't inclusive to everyone— we aren't like the Uchiha. But to protect the secrets and keep our eyes from being plucked away for research. Anyone who is removed from the clan is done so by death.”

“You know as well as I do that Neji would never share anything about the clan. He’s no threat to you.” Shikamaru said.

"When your weapon no longer serves a purpose, Nara, you discard it," Hiashi spoke calmly. "You don't leave it lying around to collect dust under the assumption that no one else can reconstitute and use it against you."

“Neji is not a _weapon_ he is your _nephew_.” Shikamaru gritted.

“Come now, Nara.” Hiashi almost smiled. “Wasn’t there something you came here to do?”

Shikamaru did not hesitate to close the space between them and plunge his kunai into the depths of Hiashi's throat, jamming it so far that the tip penetrated through the other side. His umber eyes settled on the white pair glowering at him, and disappointment blossomed in his gut. He knew that this Hiashi was only a clone, he'd known it since the Hyūga leader first stood up. None of the henchmen moved to stop Hiashi from approaching Shikamaru since they too knew he wasn't their real leader. A rookie mistake. Shadow clone jutsu 101; act natural.

“Enough games, Hiashi.” Shikamaru withdrew his kunai before the body puffed into a log and clambered on the ground. “Come out here and fight me.”

“You will _lose_.” Hiashi nearly sounded sorry for him. “You know you will and, yet you continue to beg for death.”

“What would you do? Would you walk away and rid yourself of the situation?” Shikamaru questioned. “If you were me you’d let Neji die without putting up a fight?”

“I would accept that Neji’s fate has nothing to do with me and respect that a higher authority determines whether or not he lives or dies.” Hiashi appeared beside Shikamaru seemingly from thin air.

Shikamaru shook his head. “I could never do that. I love him. And I don’t expect that to mean anything to you, but it’s true none the less. I will die fighting for Neji and know I did everything I could to stop you.”

“Then you are even more of a fool than I thought.” Hiashi uttered.

Shikamaru swung, and Hiashi caught him. Of course, he did; the man was a Hyūga. Neji always became frustrated with Shikamaru for holding back when they sparred with one another, but the truth of the matter was he was always forced to fight with everything he had against Hyūga. Their styles were very different though they complimented one another on the battlefield; however, Shikamaru consistently struggled to find a satisfactory strategy when dueling Neji. The Byakugan capabilities were nothing to take lightly.

“It’s not too late to save yourself.” Hiashi hissed as he tightened his grip on Shikamaru’s wrists.

“You already know I won’t back down so _stop_ asking," Shikamaru grunted.

“Then your fate has been sealed.” Veins sprouted across Hiashi’s face from the corners of his eyes. “You were doomed from the beginning, you know. But you had a choice, and you made it, just like Neji's father."

“Neji’s father?” Shikamaru repeated.

“Hizashi. He made a choice, too.” Hiashi indicated. “And it cost him the same price it will cost you.”

“Hizashi Hyūga saved your _life_ in exchange for his," Shikamaru argued.

"Like he ever stood a chance. He was a member of the branch house; it was his duty. At least Hizashi understood his place in the clan, unlike his son. Neji is an insolate brat and has rejected his responsibilities from the beginning." Hiashi complained.

“…You blame Neji for Hizahi’s death." Shikamaru blinked slowly. "You think Hizashi chose Neji over the clan by giving up his own life. It's a slap in the face. He never sacrificed himself for you; it was for Neji."

"Do not speak of Hizashi like you knew anything about him," Hiashi warned.

"He was your brother; surely you felt sentiments for him?" Shikamaru questioned.

"You have this compulsive habit of breaking down the Hyūga family tree as if it were the same as your own," Hiashi commented. He released Shikamaru and took a step back. "Blood means nothing to us."

"Yeah, I got that memo," Shikamaru grumbled as he rubbed his tender wrist.

“Leave my compound immediately. And do not ever set foot in here again, Shikamaru Nara.” Hiashi ordered.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I won’t go? If you don’t want to fight me then just stand still and let me kill you.” Shikamaru responded.

“Do you not wish to see Neji again?” Hiashi rose a brow.

“What?” Shikamaru blurted out then asked in a suspicious tone, “Aren’t you hellbent on murdering him?”

"I have bestowed upon Neji a fate far worse than death. Thanks to you, I realized that while we spoke." Hiashi said. "Now go. If my servants have to remove you, it will be in pieces."

“Why are you letting me go? I stormed into your home, insulted you and tried to attack you.” Shikamaru put his hands on his hips.

“Because you’re the final piece I need to destroy Neji.” Hiashi supplied.

“And you’re not killing him?” Shikamaru felt the need to clarify.

“No, Nara. We won't end his life with the curse seal." Hiashi finally smiled, and it was the most haunting thing Shikamaru had ever seen. "But I guarantee he will wish he was dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Neji Hyūga was pronounced legally blind.

Although, if anyone asked Shikamaru's opinion it would only be temporary because he would find a cure if it were the last thing he did. No one shared his naïve sentiments. By the time Shikamaru arrived back at the Uchiha complex, Neji was unconscious, and the curse seal on his forehead was dangerously close to disappearing. Sasuke, who was understandably shocked to see Shikamaru again, assisted in transporting Hyūga to the hospital. Two days later and the only thing Shikamaru'd heard was that Neji would never be able to see again. Tsunade banned Shikamaru from entering Neji's room, in fact, the long-haired ninja wasn't allowed to have _any_ visitors.

Currently, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Tsunade were holed up in a private waiting area to discuss Neji's condition and her terms regarding visitation. Shikamaru was hardly listening. In the primary lounge sat Lee, Gai, Naruto and Chōji. Tenten and Ino were both away on separate missions, though Shikamaru suspected they’d appear the moment they returned to the village. Nara sat in a somewhat uncomfortable chair hunched forward, elbows on his knees and chin rested atop laced fingers. He set his sights on Sasuke. The man appeared to be towering over Tsunade though he was only slightly taller, and just a few inches of space separated them as he shouted demands at the busty woman.

Sasuke had not left the hospital for even a couple of minutes. In fact, he’d been practically glued to Shikamaru’s side whether it was pacing up and down the halls, busting tile in the bathroom or arguing with Tsunade. Hell, last night they’d managed to doze off in the cramped chairs beside one another. But _no,_ they definitely weren’t bonding or becoming friends. It just so happened they had a vested interest in a mutual shinobi. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his subconscious told him to get a grip and stop fighting the relationship so hard. Sasuke was not a bad guy and though it pained Shikamaru to admit there were even qualities to the Uchiha he enjoyed. Especially in situations such as this.

"Neji hates hospitals," Sasuke growled. "And he can't _see_ anything. You're depriving him of the only thing that might make him comfortable!"

"He also detests people touching his curse mark or analyzing his eyes. He's got family secrets he's responsible for protecting, he's not going to allow medical staff to examine him willingly." Shikamaru added.

“Which is the reason _I’m_ the only one involved in his treatment and tests," Tsunade spoke matter-of-factly.

“That’s not enough. We can hear him protesting in there, you know. He’s just lost his most valuable asset as a ninja. Do you even realize how vulnerable that must make him feel?” Sasuke asked.

Tsunade opened her mouth to reply, and by the snarl of her lip Shikamaru anticipated she would start yelling, but Lee popped his head in the doorway earning the attention of three frustrated ninjas.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Lee apologized. “Kakashi asked me to inform you that Neji is still refusing to eat, Lord Hokage.”

“ _Still?!”_ Sasuke barked as this was the first they had heard of the matter.

"Tell Kakashi to force-feed him if necessary," Tsunade instructed.

Shikamaru stood up and frowned as Lee slunk out of the room. “No, you don’t get to make that choice for him.”

"And you don't get to make any decisions for him, Nara," Tsunade replied. "You're not family, and since you two have still yet to formally disclose you're officially nothing more than his roommate." 

"Shikamaru is the only reason Neji is still alive!" Sasuke's eyes glimmered, and Shikamaru thought he saw a flash of red flicker through them briefly.

“And arguably also the reason that Hyūga almost died.” Tsunade shot back. She turned her attention to Shikamaru, stepped away from Sasuke and invaded the shadow wielder’s personal space. “What the hell were you two thinking, anyway? Hyūgas do not breed outside of their clan.”

"Then I guess it's a good thing neither of us has to worry about breeding," Shikamaru stated.

“Don’t be a smart ass, Shikamaru. This is hardly the time or the place.” Tsunade advised coldly.

"It's not like we planned it. We didn't have a conversation one day and decide to piss off the Hyūga clan by hooking up. Believe it or not, that family never once crossed my mind." Shikamaru defended.

“Well, they should have. You should’ve been thinking of them the entire time you two were living together doing whatever it is you did.” The Hokage insisted.

“It shouldn't be their responsibility to worry about the Hyūga clan," Sasuke interjected.

Tsunade whirled around to the look at the raven-haired shinobi. “Neji _is_ a Hyūga. If it's not his responsibility then whose is it?"

"Yours." Shikamaru voiced. "That entire family is corrupt, and you're enabling them."

“A Hokage has no say in family traditions and values, Shikamaru. If the clan requires marriage within the Hyūga household that isn’t my place to interfere. Especially a clan with as many secrets as the Hyūga— who else can they trust but their own kind?” Tsunade tried to reason.

"I'm not after the damn Byakugan! I don't care about the Hyūga clan. The only person in that family who matters to me is Neji, and it has _nothing_ to do with his abilities as a ninja or Hyūga secrets.” Shikamaru remarked.

“All I’m saying is that you need to understand where their rituals come from before you pass moral judgment. You’re not in a position to condemn others, you know.” Tsunade spoke.

“Gods, I hope you’re not about to berate them because they’re both men.” Murderous intentions danced in Sasuke’s obsidian orbs.

"You two should have kept things private if you didn't want the clan to find out," Tsunade suggested.

“We shouldn’t have to.” Shikamaru sighed as he passed a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. “Neji isn’t being punished because he’s in a relationship outside of the Hyūga family, let’s all stop pretending that’s what this is about. It’s just a cover story.”

“Hiashi Hyūga has a right to discipline Neji, whether you like it or not, Shikamaru.” Tsunade communicated. “He belongs to the clan, he is charged with a life of servitude. Despite what you think of their traditions or the way the Hyūgas function it’s a fact you can’t change.”

“Neji Hyūga is not a _thing_ to be possessed or require ownership. He belongs to _no one_.” Sasuke corrected.

“Just let me see him.” Shikamaru swallowed the arguments bubbling in his throat. “It’ll solve your problems with him being uncooperative and not eating. Neji needs to relax.”

“My job is to keep the patient alive, not make them cozy.” Tsunade refuted.

Shikamaru let out a growl of frustration and punched the wall. Chakra crackled through the air in the aftershock, lines splintering along the point of impact deep enough to require repairs but fortunately, he hadn't cratered a hole.

“Look, if you won’t send Shikamaru in at least let me go. I can explain to Neji that everything is alright and—”

"Sasuke you are on fragile ice as it is. You've been provoking the clan just as much." Tsunade interrupted. "Konoha does not need a war with the Hyūga family; they will decimate us all."

“ _Please_ tell me that’s not what this is about.” Shikamaru shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What’s the matter, Tsunade? Afraid history is going to repeat itself?” The calmness in Sasuke’s voice was a facade for the storm brewing within. “Worried there will be an uprising?”

“Yes.” Tsunade leveled with Sasuke and stared in his eyes. “Except this time, we don’t have a sacrificial lamb to annihilate the entire clan before it happens.”

Sasuke’s “What did you just say?” came at the same time as Shikamaru’s “Don’t ever speak about Itachi that way.”

Tsunade's caramel eyes shifted between the two ninjas, dissatisfied and evidently perplexed that they seemed to have formed a united front. Sasuke gave Shikamaru an appreciative nod; the younger man shrugged indifferently. If he had learned nothing else about Sasuke, Shikamaru knew that Itachi was still a sore spot and after everything the late Uchiha had done for Konoha it was insulting, to say the least for Tsunade to speak ill of him.

“My word is final. No one goes in to see Neji until I say otherwise.” Tsunade said.

She didn’t give them an opportunity to say anything more on the matter, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Shikamaru collapsed back into the chair and buried his face in his hands. There were too many things he ought to be doing; murdering the head of the Hyūga clan for starters or ripping Kiba’s limbs apart, yet he couldn’t bring himself to be anywhere other than the hospital. He prayed that Neji could feel his chakra and at the very least knew Shikamaru was in the building even if they were being kept apart. Sasuke gripped Shikamaru’s shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze before he slipped out to the central visitation area. 

“Sasuke?” Lee was the first one to march over. “How is Neji?”

“It’s difficult to say. Tsunade is still tight-lipped about his condition.” Sasuke sighed.

“Neji is among the strongest and brightest I’ve ever had the pleasure of training.” Gai flashed a brilliant smile and a cheesy thumb up. “He’ll pull through.”

“Where’s Shikamaru?” Naruto peeked around Sasuke’s shoulder.

"He needs some time to himself," Sasuke answered.

Chōji shook his head and crossed his arms. “I’ve never seen him so down before.”

“Granny still won’t let anyone in?” Naruto questioned.

“She thinks it’ll be best to let Neji recover a while longer.” Sasuke gritted the words carefully.

“Neji will prevail, Sasuke, fear not!” Lee pumped his fist and sported a grin horrifically similar to Gai’s.

Naruto slanted his eyes, cupped his hands behind his head and puffed his cheeks out childishly. It reminded Sasuke of their younger years training for the chūnin exams; the blonde ninja always seemed to be pouting about something back then. He smiled for the first time that day. Naruto had a habit of cheering people up even when he wasn't trying.

"It's a shame Jiraiya isn't the one guarding Neji's room," Naruto grumbled. "All we'd have to do is get a few nurses to walk by, and he'd be gone in an instant."

Sasuke’s eyes widened, startling Naruto.

“What? What is it?” Naruto asked, whipping his head around cartoonishly fast in search of whatever it was that made Sasuke look so surprised.

"I have an idea," Sasuke said. "Naruto, I'll need your help."

 

* * *

 

The only upside Kakashi found in babysitting Neji Hyūga was it gave him a chance to catch up on his reading. He sat slouched in the hallway on the floor against the door, one leg propped up with his book opened on his knee. Even with his mask on anyone who might walk past would see he was obviously grinning. Sure, there were plenty of reports he could be working on and Tsunade probably expected him to use his downtime more wisely, but if she questioned him about it, he fully intended to say the hospital stayed too rowdy for him to complete the paperwork. Never mind the fact that the wing Neji was in remained silent enough you could hear a pin drop.

The sound of steady footsteps distracted Kakashi from his book. He half expected it would be Gai again, begging Kakashi to fight him. That was relatively standard behavior from the spandex wearing ninja. However, Kakashi noticed the offers had come more frequently as of late no doubt in hopes of drawing him away from Neji's ward. Whoever it was disappeared into the snack-room and Kakashi was free to resume reading.

“Slow down you bastard!”

Or perhaps not. Kakashi recognized the loud voice immediately— the blonde shinobi was always yelling or carrying on about something. He leaned back and rested his head on the door listening only half interested as what he assumed were Naruto’s footsteps came bounding up the stairs and followed the previous person into the break-room.

“Pipe down, Naruto. This is a hospital.”

Sasuke Uchiha. Hatake should have known the dark-haired ninja was the source of Naruto’s shouting. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they considered themselves to be best friends when Kakashi witnessed them arguing constantly. Their bond was strong though, thanks wholly to Naruto’s refusal to give up on Sasuke when everyone had banished thoughts of Uchiha coming home.

“You can’t just _leave_ , Sasuke.”

“Didn’t I say to keep it down? It’s the middle of the night.”

"I know what time it is! You always do this; it's always the middle of the night when you leave!"

“There’s a reason for that, idiot.”

“Yeah, you want everyone to be asleep so nobody can stop you from making a mistake.”

“If you already understand, Naruto you should just go back downstairs and pretend you know nothing.”

“I can’t do that, Sasuke. You’re my friend.”

“Don’t start with that.”

“Why do you always have to do everything alone? I may not understand what you’re going through, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be there.”

“This is my fight, Naruto. I won’t have you involved. Implicating yourself with me will cost you your dream of becoming Hokage.”

“What’s the point of being Hokage if you’re not here?”

“I’ll come back.”

“I’m just supposed to take your word for it?”

“Naruto—”

"You always walk out on me. You always make me chase after you. Well, this time will be different. You aren't setting foot outside the village without me."

“What makes you so sure I’m abandoning Konoha anyway? I came up here for a soda. The machine downstairs is empty.”

“Bullshit. I heard you talking to bushy brows. You want revenge on the Akatsuki.”

“I hold them accountable for what happened with Itachi.”

"The village corrupted your brother, Konoha is responsible for Itachi's death, and you know it."

"And you know I cannot dishonor his memory and efforts by destroying Konoha. No matter how unethical I believe the practices are."

“So, you’ll take your frustrations out on the Akatsuki? Do you have a death wish?”

“There’s more to it than you realize, Naruto.”

“Then explain it to me! I’m not completely stupid.”

“I’m sorry, Naruto. This is the way it has to be.”

“You’re not leaving, Sasuke. Over my dead body.”

“If you corner me, Uzumaki I will have no choice but to fight you.”

“Then bring it on. I’ll beat your ass myself if it keeps you here!”

Kakashi heard a body hit a vending machine and sighed deeply. It was like time had stopped in Konoha, and the same travesties repeated themselves over and over. Sasuke and Naruto, though both were adults now, seemed to be caught in an endless loop dating back to when they were merely genin; Sasuke running away and Naruto chasing him. Kakashi must have been doomed, too, because he continued to be the voice of reason, the middle ground hoping to put an end to the cycle. Another exasperated sigh passed his lips. Kakashi shut his book, stood in one fluid motion and lazily shuffled his way in the direction of his former students’ steadily raising voices.

Shikamaru emerged from the shadows once the coast was clear and twisted the doorknob; it was locked. Thankfully, he'd thought to slip himself a copy of the key from the janitor's set after Sasuke had proposed the plan. He unlocked the door and slid inside silently. It didn't surprise him to see Neji sitting up in bed although upon further inspection he realized Hyūga had no choice in his position. The bed was raised at an angle keeping Neji propped slightly. There were bandages wrapped around Neji's eyes although his forehead was exposed. His wrists and ankles were bound in titanium straps presumably to stop Hyūga from attempting an escape. Shikamaru didn’t care _what_ the binding was for; it made him furious.

“Shikamaru.” Neji breathed, immediately recognizing the younger man’s chakra.

"I'm here, Nej," Shikamaru whispered after approaching Neji’s bedside. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

"It doesn't matter; you're here now." Neji dismissed.

Shikamaru brought their foreheads together and shut his eyes. Only when their brows touched did the anxious ache in his chest begin to subside. He did not budge even as he worked the buttons and controls along the side of Neji’s bed seeking the switch to unlock those infuriating bands. Upon success, Neji’s arms instantaneously wrapped around Shikamaru’s neck and yanked him closer almost knocking Nara off his balance and onto the bed. Shikamaru leaned back so he could gently unravel the bandages from Neji’s eyes.

“Do they hurt?” Shikamaru asked softly as he smoothed his thumbs over Neji’s cheeks and swiped just beneath the colorless orbs.

“No.” Neji shook his head. “Tsunade doesn’t think there’s anything she can do to restore my vision.”

"Then we'll find another way," Shikamaru said firmly.

Neji offered a slight smile. Hope was not a concept Nara believed in. The man was accustomed to facts, knowledge, reliable answers and certainty. Shikamaru used his deductive skills to arrive at his conclusions, to assess situations and anticipate all outcomes. He never put his faith in that which wasn't tangible or supported by reason. Except when it came to Neji Hyūga. Shikamaru sat on the edge of Neji’s bed and took hold of one of his hands. His brows furrowed, both of Neji’s wrists were raw and chaffed and showed signs that at the very least Hyūga had resisted the constraints. He shifted his gaze to Neji’s forehead instead and found the green seal was nearly as faded as the other night.

“Are they still torturing you?” Shikamaru needed to know.

Neji shook his head again, stray strands of brown framed his face. "Once a Hyūga learns to use Byakugan, eyesight becomes more embedded in the chakra network."

“It manifests into a vital organ,” Shikamaru mumbled.

“Yes. I won’t die without my vision, but it’s going to take a while to recover.” Neji responded.

"A fate worse than death," Shikamaru recalled Hiashi's words bitterly.

“How did you do it?” Neji asked, sliding their fingers together. “Hiashi never tolerates interference from outsiders.”

“He said he needed me as the final piece for whatever it is he plans on doing to you. I can only assume that leaving you blind isn’t the end.” Shikamaru answered.

“This isn’t your fault, Shikamaru.” Neji voiced.

"Believe me I've been telling myself that for two days, and I'm still not convinced," Shikamaru admitted.

"The decisions you and I made together have _nothing_ to do with the way my uncle responded." Neji insisted. "You know that. I know you do. We knew the risks."

“If it was me laying in that bed because of Hiashi would you blame yourself?” Shikamaru inquired.

"Of course. It is my family if anyone should be punished it's me." Neji said.

“And you know that’s not fair, Neji.” Shikamaru urged.

“None of this is fair.” Neji countered. “I’m just… I’m glad you’re alive.”

Shikamaru smirked even though Neji couldn’t see the expression. “Worried about me, Hyūga?”

“No.” Neji returned the grin. “I thought I might have to find someone else to play shōgi with.”

It should have made Shikamaru smile to hear his own words from long ago echoed back and Gods under any other circumstances it would have, but Nara found he could no longer maintain the shred of self-control he'd been clinging on to for the past two days. A dry, dull sound croaked and died in his throat as he wrapped his arms around Neji and hid his face in a broad shoulder. Now was hardly the time to be bogged down by regret or disdain. And between the two of them, it ought to be Neji who was crumbling to pieces. Somehow, they always managed to find balance with one another and Neji remained an anchor for Shikamaru.

“I want to go home.” Neji expressed as he lightly caressed Shikamaru’s back.

"Your release paperwork has to be signed off by Tsunade herself," Shikamaru grumbled. "And she's supposedly at a private meeting with your uncle."

"Then you can stay here tonight," Hyūga said quietly.

Neji didn’t need the use of his eyes to know Shikamaru hadn’t slept much these past two days. Shikamaru grunted a response as he reclined the bed; there was no point in arguing when the only place he wanted to be was beside Neji anyway. They fumbled around on the small mattress and eventually found a comfortable position with Shikamaru half curled atop the older man; his face burrowed against Neji's chest. Unsurprisingly, Nara was sound asleep in less than five minutes, exhaustion finally claimed his consciousness and forced the shadow master to rest.

The things Neji had heard about when one sense was dulled the others became sharper was true. Now that he could not see, his ears were fine-tuned to every sound, and even the tiniest pitch caught his attention. As such, he found no success getting to sleep. But he was content to lay in bed listening to the steady huff of Shikamaru breathing while his hands mapped over the familiar territory of his boyfriend's back, slowly massaging circles and grazing his fingers. The rumble of thunder in the distance didn't stir Nara, yet it shook Neji down to his core.

Life without his eyes would be challenging— and that was putting it mildly. His position on ANBU and as a ninja, in general, was effectively over. He was not like Rock Lee; the man had beaten the odds stacked against him by focusing solely on mastering taijutsu to compensate for his lack of abilities in other areas. That was not quite the same hindrance as blindness. Particularly when all Neji's training, skills, and expertise relied exclusively on his all-seeing-white-eyes. Without the Byakugan, the Hyūga clansman served no use. This realization did little to upset Neji. He was far more preoccupied with thoughts on how he would navigate through life without sight, what changes he'd need to make to accommodate the limitation. And ultimately the most critical factor to consider was Shikamaru Nara.

They had both miscalculated by assuming the only outcome which would keep them from being together was death, somehow, they had overlooked interference from Hiashi as a possibility. Neji could not and would not expect Shikamaru to stay. It was not a question of whether or not Shikamaru loved him, Neji understood perfectly well how deeply the young ninja’s devotion and affections ran. He knew without asking that Shikamaru would expect to alter his own life for Neji, to bear the burden of Hyūga’s handicap like it were his own. But Neji could not possibly stomach knowing he would impede Shikamaru. The door swung open alerting Neji of Kakashi’s presence judging by the chakra he detected. He sank his fingers into Shikamaru’s back and held the younger man protectively against his chest.

“Please don’t.” Neji urged softly.

Kakashi approached the bedside in his usual slouched manner and swept his eye across the pair for a moment.

“Did you know what they were planning?” Kakashi asked.

There was no irritation or malice to his question, in fact, he sounded genuinely curious.

“How could I?” Neji responded.

“Fair enough.” Kakashi chuckled. “It’s my own fault for being so fond of Naruto and Sasuke. They’re all grown up now and, yet my defensive nature came about when I thought they were fighting.”

"I should have guessed those two were behind your distraction." Neji's grip slackened, and he slid an arm around Shikamaru's neck not releasing his hold.

“The bonds we form as ninjas are dangerous. Becoming too involved whether it be for revenge or love comes with a hefty price.” Kakashi cautioned. “It will always be our downfall.”

“Those same bonds can also give you strength.” Neji reminded the copy ninja.

"You can relax, Hyūga. I'm not going to drag Shikamaru away." Kakashi doddered towards the door as he spoke and gave a casual wave over his shoulder forgetting that Neji couldn't see.

“Why?” Neji called.

“I don’t have to reprimand you two. I'm sure Tsunade will more than makeup for my negligence."


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m sorry could you run that by me again?” Sasuke stared in awe at the blonde woman.

Tsunade inhaled slowly then held her breath and counted backward from ten, determined not to lose her temper on the dark-haired brat so early in the morning. Shikamaru and Sasuke stood on the other side of her desk with their arms folded and matching looks of dissatisfaction etched on their faces. She knew the minute they’d been whisked inside and refused to take a seat that they were going to be a handful. But, it was easier to deal with them simultaneously and let their frustrations play off one another than to have two separate verbal beatings. She was really starting the miss the well-mannered Hyūga. It seemed he was the only ninja in Konoha who respected authority. Apart from his cousin, Hinata, of course.

"It may be time to consider Neji defective," Tsunade repeated.

"Yeah, it may also be worth it to consider kissing my ass because that's a hell of a lot more likely to happen," Shikamaru growled.

Tsunade sighed. “Shikama—”

"No!" Shikamaru snapped. "After everything, Neji has done for this village, for _you_. He’s a hero. He’s top rank. Best in nearly every category and you want to just write him off like none of that matters?!”

“Neji is not a sensory ninja, Shikamaru.” Tsunade tried to reason. “Without his eyes—”

“He’s _useless?!”_ Shikamaru demanded.

“Did Hiashi make this suggestion?” Sasuke assumed.

"Not that you have any right to question my proclamations, Uchiha, but the answer is no. I am thinking about what's best for the village and Neji." Tsunade responded.

“How do you figure? What about this is good for Neji?” Shikamaru questioned.

“Even if he trained in other areas Hyūgas are dependent on their eyes. He will never be able to join the fray again.” Tsunade continued.

"You don't know that. If anyone could do it, it's Neji." Shikamaru countered. "And it's only been a week; he could still get his sight back. Why won't you even try factoring that in?"

Tsunade regarded him sympathetically. “Because it’s already been one entire week, Shikamaru. You of all people understand the significance of that.”

“What did you and Hiashi discuss?” Sasuke asked.

“Bold as ever aren’t you, Uchiha?” Tsunade snarled.

“He’s the one who did this to Neji, can’t he tell you if there’s a way to fix it? Or maybe you were too busy helping him plot ways to exterminate Neji, so you never thought to ask.” Sasuke was done toeing the politically correct line.

“You need to bite your tongue, Sasuke or you’re going to find yourself written up.” Tsunade threatened.

“Do it!” Sasuke slammed his palms on her desk and leaned over to meet her gaze. “Prove my point, show me that you’ve been working with Hiashi on this the entire time.”

"Topics discussed between the Hokage and noble clan leaders is classified information you aren't privy to, Uchiha." It was Tsunade's turn to stand, and when she did, she sent her chair skidding into the wall. "Despite what you may think I do have Neji’s best interest in mind.”

Shikamaru didn't bother to tune into the troublesome conversation; he was far too busy trying to wrap around the idea of Neji being forcibly removed from his position on ANBU without even so much as a consultation with Hyūga. Why did it feel like everyone was always giving up on Neji? As a child, he had slipped through the cracks of the Hyūga clan's wicked ways, abandoned by the village presumably because they thought he was in capable hands. When an apparently troubled pre-teen Neji revealed during the chūnin exams the dark lifestyle he'd been conditioned to live in everyone, including Shikamaru, dismissed him.

Anyone could have reached out, _someone_ should have, but no one did. And once all of that was behind Neji who climbed the ranks as a shinobi with impressive speed and dedication their comrades continued to view him as disposable. Shikamaru recalled his frustrations after realizing his romantic feelings for Neji with the way other people saw the Hyūga prodigy. Icy, cold, unwelcoming, heartless, emotionless, inhuman, mechanical, cruel— those were just some of the words he’d heard to describe Neji. And even if the man could be prickly at times or standoffish had everyone forgotten the reasons _why_ Neji maintained a stoic appearance?

Here they were once again where Neji's usefulness was in question and instead of seeking alternative solutions, instead of working with Hiashi or the other villages to ensure there wasn't a cure, Tsunade wanted to deactivate Konoha's most accomplished ninja. Shikamaru blinked from his daze to focus on the duo, more specifically Sasuke who had started pacing the office probably to keep from attacking Tsunade. His midnight eyes were replaced by blood red and by the looks of things Sasuke didn’t intentionally activate the Sharingan nor could he get them to recede.

"I'm taking Neji home," Shikamaru announced and when he had Tsunade's attention, he went on. "It's been a week; I'm sure he's ready to leave. If there isn't anything you can do for him and there are no other impending health concerns I don't see a point to keeping him confined."

Shikamaru flinched at his own words; confinement reminded him of Neji’s comparison to a caged bird. Hyūga probably felt like one now more than ever.

“Very well. I had a feeling you might say something along those lines. Neji’s discharge forms will be at the front desk by the time you arrive.” Tsunade approved.

"Hn," Shikamaru grunted.

“Sasuke,” Tsunade called successfully stopping the raven-haired ninja who had been following Shikamaru’s leave.

“ _What?”_ Sasuke asked.

Her eyebrows twitched. “You had better think about amending that tone of yours, Uchiha.”

“I don’t have time for this.” Sasuke decided with an eye-roll.

“Do not forget you have a double workload, Uchiha.” Tsunade halted him a second time.

Sasuke turned around to face her and studied the Hokage for a while. There was bad blood between the two of them these days, namely because Sasuke found it more and more challenging to abide by the rules of a corrupt leader. His outspoken displeasure was going to cost him if he was not careful.

“I’ll be reporting to the Academy immediately to retrieve my assignment.” Sasuke averted his eyes.

“Until the situation with Neji’s absence is settled you will also be acquiring his missions.” Tsunade waited for Sasuke to meet her stare, one which reminded the youth who was in charge. “Unless you’d rather I divvy them to Shikamaru.”

“Tch. Power play, I get it. Fine, no worries I can handle it.” Sasuke turned away once more and grabbed the door handle.

“Oh, and Sasuke. You had better watch yourself. The next time you oppose me, Neji won’t be the only ninja mandated as defective.” Tsunade promised.

“Fuck you.” Was all Sasuke said before he slammed the door.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru ignored all suggestions that he should carry Neji on his back or flash step them to their apartment; Hyūga still had his pride and dignity to maintain even if his most prized sense had been stolen from him. They walked through the village side by side. Eventually, Shikamaru held Neji's hand. Their relationship was public knowledge now, and he saw no reason to bother concealing the intimate nature between them. Neji was as silent as Shikamaru anticipated albeit far calmer than he'd expected.

Once inside the apartment he noticed that Neji began exerting a steady flow of chakra from his hands and feet for guidance, to detect if there was anything in his path that he need be wary of. It reminded Shikamaru of the technique Neji used with his Byakugan to safeguard his blind spot, a small but constant wave of chakra ready to slow any oncoming attacks and give him enough time to counter. He watched Neji for a bit as the older ninja traveled through their apartment. Neji stayed close to the walls at first then gradually moved further away to inspect the layout and familiarize himself with things he had never paid attention to before.

The doctors informed Shikamaru that Neji had shown excellent progress in navigating on his own thanks to the sheer stubborn determination not to rely on the nurses to assist him. Smart move. Shikamaru had a feeling those loony girls would take Neji places he didn't wish to be. Part of the tactic Neji depended on was creating a mental image of whatever room he was in by walking around several times and counting on his chakra enhanced sense of touch to feel out placeholders. Shikamaru ducked into the kitchen after a while to make tea; he didn't want Neji to think that he was hovering. Due to the brain trauma and swelling, Shikamaru had also been advised to keep a close eye on Hyūga for any memory loss, forgetfulness or extreme headaches.

When Neji disappeared into their bedroom, Shikamaru felt a small jolt of panic since the man was out of eyesight, but it dissipated as quickly as it had come. If Neji needed help, he would ask for it. Shikamaru wanted to make the transition as normal as possible for his boyfriend so following him around everywhere he went was out of the question. Neji needed his usual space and freedom. With a sigh, Shikamaru took his tea and collapsed bonelessly on the living room couch. As far as he was concerned all the doctors’ orders were only a temporary solution anyway. He didn’t intend to give up on Neji, not without a fight. And if there was no alternative then so be it, Shikamaru could accept Hyūga in whatever form he came in without complaint.

“Shikamaru?”

He inclined his head toward the call of his name, and a soft hand cupped over his eyes. Shikamaru smiled at the touch even after Neji pulled away to join him on the couch. The older ninja had changed into formal home attire without any trouble; Shikamaru now saw the use for the meticulous method Neji organized their closet with.

“Shikamaru,” Neji repeated quietly. "My life has to change now; there's no avoiding that. You don't… you don't have to change, too. I could never ask that of you."

Shikamaru set his mug aside and seized both of Neji's fidgety hands. "Neji you are my life. I am hopelessly in love with you, and nothing can ever change that. Besides, we don't know for sure you won't get your vision back."

Neji didn’t appear convinced. If anything, the answer seemed to upset him even more.

“Even if not you are no cripple, Neji Hyūga. Things will be alright.” Shikamaru pressed.

Tentatively, Neji withdrew a hand and smoothed it up Shikamaru's neck to his face, tracing the familiar lines he knew so well yet still longed to see. Shikamaru kissed him slow and soft and reassuring, conveying the honesty in his words. His feelings had not been altered in the slightest. He didn't realize until their lips touched how badly they both needed this silent encouragement; Shikamaru had yet to express his relief that Neji was alive and Neji required an affirmation that the only thing in his life worth losing wasn't going anywhere.

“Are you certain?” Neji mumbled against Shikamaru’s mouth. “I’m broken, you know.”

“Neji when I found you on the living room floor I was certain you would be dead within the hour. To have you here with me still… it’s more than I believed I could ever have again.” Shikamaru frowned as he combed through mocha locks, exhaling a deep breath. “You are not broken to me, Neji Hyūga. You are not a shell of your former self; you're not in pieces. _Nothing_ is different.”

“…You’ll help me, no matter what?” Neji tested just to be sure.

"Anything you need," Shikamaru promised.

“Good… because I’d like to use the bathroom.” Neji turned his face away like he was embarrassed. “And if I miss the toilet I’m going to be very upset.”

Shikamaru blinked slowly then burst into laughter.

“You troublesome Hyūga.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Unbelievable,” Sasuke muttered as the elevator doors slid shut. “The nerve of that woman trying to make moves on you. You’re a _patient_ for crying out loud, are there no boundaries anymore?”

Neji wished for the third instance that morning that Shikamaru had gotten back from his mission on time so he wouldn't have to go with Sasuke for his appointment. He adored his best friend, he really did, but Uchiha had become hypersensitive of anyone interacting with Neji ever since he'd started dating the shadow manipulator. As it were, Shikamaru's team faced a delay and Neji couldn't venture to the hospital alone for his checkup. Sasuke insisted on staying through the whole visit even though Neji assured the younger man everything would be fine.

He'd had Uchiha almost convinced to leave, too, until the forward receptionist at the front desk made a comment about meeting in a utility closet. Neji didn't even get the chance to be adequately offended before Sasuke was steering him out of the lobby and raging on about how he would call her boss. A small smile graced his lips. This protective side of Sasuke was endearing. Something was off though. Maybe it was lack of sleep or perhaps Sasuke’s missions were complicated; whatever it was had Uchiha restless, pacing and fidgeting endlessly. Neji made a note to ask later during the walk home when they were away from prying eyes and ears.

“Are you sure you’re not just jealous she wasn’t flirting with _you_?” Neji teased.

He figured Sasuke probably gave him a look for the comment. He was right.

"There is just a certain level of expected professionalism," Sasuke argued.

"I have to believe it was just a tasteless joke otherwise I lose all faith in humanity," Neji commented.

Sasuke continued to grumble under his breath long after the elevator arrived at the appropriate floor and even as they walked down the corridor. Once Neji settled in the exam room he left for a drink and some air. He didn't have time to spare a second thought to the ache in his neck or the throbbing, burning sensation in the rest of his body. The endless spree of missions he'd been assigned to was finally catching up with Uchiha. Earlier in the day, he'd almost considered apologizing to Tsunade for his outburst last week in hopes she would disperse some of Neji's missions among the rest of the ANBU operatives. Kissing ass wasn’t exactly his style, though.

He’d found out the hard way that not only did Neji seem to acquire the more complex assignments he also took on the bulk of them, a fact which Sasuke planned on discussing with Tsunade at some point. Sasuke had stolen the logs of assignments for the past three years; it took him months to sift through everything because there was just _so_ much, and he still had his regular duties to attend to. The difference between the workloads did not add up even in terms of skill and rank; there didn't seem to be a real correlation. He twisted his neck around carefully as he approached the large window overlooking the city. The rain had continued to fall upon Konoha for nearly two weeks now since the night before Neji’s curse seal was activated.

Maybe this was a sign from a higher being expressing disappointment with the leaf village for all the many sins its inhabitants were responsible for. Sasuke lifted his gaze to the clouds and watched the puffs of white contently for some time. He knew it was wishful thinking or lack of sleep or a hallucination, but Sasuke would swear he could see Itachi’s face in the sky. Impossible, he knew it, _Gods_ how he knew it. Uchiha squinted, a pang behind his eyes which felt like a needle poking him reminded Sasuke that he had been activating his Sharingan too often. Continued use of the kekkei genkai would put a strain on Sasuke's eyesight, and if he weren't careful, his best friend wouldn't be the only one blind. He frowned and silently sent a prayer to his brother asking Itachi what he would do.

Sasuke knew better than to wait for an answer he would never receive. Communication with the dead wasn't feasible. Besides, Itachi hadn't been one for responding to Sasuke's questions when he was alive, that probably wouldn't change in the afterlife. He tossed his paper cup in the wastebasket and proceeded to Neji's exam room. Epic timing. Neji stood near the counter peering into the vision screener, and a male nurse was at his side; he had just placed a hand on the small of Neji's back when Sasuke walked in.

"Uh whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't think so," Sasuke growled as he stomped over and yanked the man by his forearm. “What the hell is this, the love hospital?”

“I-I beg your pardon?” The nurse stuttered.

“Yeah, I bet you do. Back off, buddy. Go find the real doctor.” Sasuke made a shooing motion.

“I am required to take the vitals, sir.” The man tried to explain.

“Okay, well I’m sure you can do that without putting your hands on the patient, right? He’s spoken for, try hitting on someone else.” Sasuke dismissed.

Neji could imagine the nurse was probably looking to him for support, but by now Hyūga was moments away from full-on cackling.

“O-Oh, Mr. Uchiha I didn’t realize that you two were involved. I’m so sorry.” He apologized.

“Wha? Ah, yeah, yeah that's it.” Sasuke looped an arm around Neji and pecked his lips awkwardly. “I’m extremely territorial and a little deranged, so please don’t ever touch him again.”

“Right… Mr. Hyūga I’ll be just across the hall. You’ll need to undress for the rest of the examination so—”

“Do you want me to throw you through the window?! Get _out_ of here you weasel!” Sasuke snapped.

And with that, the man scurried away just as Neji lost control and howled with laughter. Sasuke slammed the door shut and stared at Neji waiting for his friend to calm down. It was very unlike Hyūga to laugh, in fact, Sasuke couldn't remember if he'd ever heard the sound prior. Chuckling for sure, but the slight ringing in Neji's voice was entirely different. Interesting.

“Sasuke, tell me the truth,” Neji said once he’d settled. “Have you been eating the medicinal herbs that Lee grows? I don't care what he tells you they are; it's drugs."

“Am I the only one who finds it absolutely ridiculous that you were just asked to take your clothes off for an appointment about your _eyes?!”_ Sasuke wondered aloud.

“You’re not, I promise you. But you didn’t even give me a chance to knock him out for touching me.” Neji sounded truly disappointed.

“When the hell did people get so bold? I watched Shikamaru ask out a dinner plate four times trying to work up the courage to talk to you. And you guys were already _friends!”_ Sasuke spoke incredulously. “You’re a Hyūga, staring too long could warrant death.”

Neji’s expression softened. “Shikamaru never mentioned practicing conversations before.”

"Oh, believe me, dishes were only the beginning," Sasuke assured him.

“You _kissed_ me," Neji remembered suddenly.

"That hardly counted as a kiss, Hyūga and if you tell Shikamaru, it'll just force me to explain what happened here today. I think even his possessive lazy ass can appreciate what I did." Sasuke rebutted.

“Sasuke, is everything alright?” Neji inquired.

“There’s a pervert ‘just across the hall’ no it’s not alright.” Sasuke griped.

“Sas.” Neji squeezed his shoulder. “I’m being serious. You seem… tense.”

“I’ve just had a lot going on lately. There will be plenty of time to discuss it on the way home.” Sasuke sighed. “Who’s your doctor?”

“Tsunade. She’s the only one with enough knowledge to handle the situation.” Neji informed.

"Perfect, then she'll have a key to get in, and I can lock the door behind me," Sasuke stated.

“And where are you going?” Neji tipped his head.

“I need caffeine. I’ll be back in five minutes.” Sasuke replied.

Neji had a feeling Sasuke must have locked eyes with the nurse from before because there was a great deal of commotion when he left the room. What a peculiar day. Hyūga held out a palm and began to navigate the room with mild caution easily locating a lone chair and the exam table. The chair wouldn't require as much effort from Hyūga, so naturally, he opted to climb on the table. Choosing more difficult tasks was part of the recovery process as far as Neji was concerned. If he only stuck to what was safe and effortless how would he ever hone his body to be accustomed to finding that which his eyes could no longer see?

Thus far, the strangest thing about being blind was that the loss of vision didn’t detract from feeling. When he blinked, for example, the flutter of lashes brushing over his cheek still surprised him just as much as his lids gliding over his colorless orbs. They were there and intact, but useless. There were many things Neji had never realized he took for granted with his eyes, things he wished he had appreciated more when he had the chance. If he had known that morning that it would be the last time he ever saw Shikamaru’s face clearly, he would have stared a while longer. He’d have examined those beautiful brown eyes. Gods, Neji could’ve looked in them for eternity, he would’ve drowned in Shikamaru’s orbs and thanked him for it.

But as both a Hyūga and ninja Neji knew better than to dwell on things which he could not change. His primary focus was reteaching his body and training himself. He wasn't ready to be cast aside as useless and a burden, not when there was still so much left to do. That was why he'd sought out Lee for guidance; if anyone knew how to get in tune with their physical being, it was the spandex-loving ninja. Neji was a realist, so he understood his limitations. However, he also refused to be compliant with the fate someone else wished to bestow upon him.

When the door creaked open Neji realized just how long it had been since Sasuke departed and he also knew it was not his friend nor Tsunade entering the room. He would recognize that chakra anywhere. Hiashi Hyūga.

“Where is Sasuke?” Neji demanded.

“Temporarily immobile.” Came Hiashi’s eerily calm, deep voice.

“Uncle, if you’ve hurt him in any way—”

“I thought it was the Nara boy you were romping around with. Don’t tell me the three of you have some odd arrangement?” Hiashi’s distaste was evident.

“What did you do to him?” Neji persisted.

“Paralysis. He’ll be fine in twenty minutes or so.” Hiashi explained.

“Why are you here?”

Neji’s skin crawled requesting answers from Hiashi; he had been trained never to question the man's authority, and despite all the abuse and reasons to disobey, Hyūga continued to struggle to find his voice when it came to the clan leader.

"You're not looking so well, Nephew," Hiashi pronounced as he approached the table. "It seems that your seal could use a rebranding."

“You didn’t answer my question.” Neji’s defensive mask fit into place seamlessly.

“I think you’ve forgotten your place, Neji. You’ve been away from home for far too long.” Hiashi tisked.

“How can I ever forget where I stand when you send daily reminders?” Neji posed.

“I’ll be frank, Neji, I expected your roommate to be a more effective tool.” Hiashi sighed a huff of disappointment.

"I'm not sure why you thought there was _anything_ in Shikamaru you could control." Neji scoffed. "You met him yourself; he is very headstrong."

“Pigheaded is a better term, dear Nephew. Your precious Nara is like everyone else in his family; indolent to a fault, always falling into convenient routines.” Hiashi said.

“You expected him to leave.” It was not a question.

Hiashi frowned. “The burden of adjusting his entire lifestyle should have outweighed remaining acquiescent.”

"The assumptions you made about Shikamaru were based only on his family name and what you think it means to be a Nara," Neji spoke. "The same way everyone assumes that because I am a Hyūga, I bear even a semblance of the immoral tendencies the rest of you have."

“Was it worth it, Neji? You’ve wanted a taste of freedom since you were an infant.” Hiashi remarked. “This is the price of your decision.”

"My decision? No, Uncle, you don't get to depreciate my choice or claim responsibility for the outcome." Neji shook his head, his brows creased, and his lips slanted. "I made a decision without you; I chose to be with Shikamaru a long time ago. We established our relationship without influence from anyone. You think because you punished me and because you've stolen my eyesight it means you're forcing me to come to a resolution, but it's too late. Nothing has changed as a result of what you’ve done to me.”

Hiashi seized the front of Neji’s robes and yanked him close, hot breath wafting hard enough of the younger man’s face to blow strands of hair around.

“You forget who _owns_ you, Neji Hyūga. You would not be here today if it weren’t for my protection.” Hiashi seethed.

“With or without your protection, Uncle I assure you I would have survived.” Neji spat. “ _I_ taught me everything I know, and _I_ taught me how to persevere. The only thing you did was put a target on my back.”

“Is that so?” He hissed

An unnatural emotion flashed in Hiashi's eyes, and though Neji couldn't see it he heard the strange unbalanced tone in his uncle's voice, and it made him shiver. Hiashi hauled Neji backward on the table and climbed up; he forced the younger Hyūga down with his body weight.

“Uncle!” Neji shouted, panic racing his pulse but not affecting his voice. “Get _off_ me!”

"You can hate me and blame me, Neji, but you have no idea what I sheltered you from." Hiashi sounded in a trance; his delicate fingers brushed across the column of Neji's throat where he still had his nephew pinned. "The things that would have happened to you are unimaginable."

“I said get off!” Neji repeated.

Hisashi covered Neji’s eyes with both hands and pressed down. “Whether you live, or die will _always_ be my decision, Nephew. You’ll do well to remember that.”

Neji's words died in his throat, choked out by a scream when Hiashi blasted chakra into his orbs. The younger Hyūga's instinct to fight back was thwarted by low chakra reserves, and whatever Hiashi was doing to him, it had numbed every nerve in Neji and forced him to lay there accepting the punishment. It felt similar to his curse seal tortures, except was focused solely on his eyes which now burned and pricked with searing flashes of white pain. Hiashi must’ve been removing Neji’s eyes.

Neji had heard the process was excruciating for Hyūga clansmen, especially those of the cadet branch because of the protective barriers the curse seal put in place. The pressure behind his eyes was intensifying, and Neji could feel thick ropes of chakra wrapping around his eyeballs, gradually drawing them from the socket. He shrieked and thrashed, thoroughly disgusted by the thought of having his eyes ripped out. The more he struggled, the harder Hiashi pressed him down. Neji's forehead hammered under the strain like his skull would crack in half in any minute if Hiashi didn't let up.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!”

Shikamaru. Neji’s ears were filling with blood, but he recognized the voice easily. Shikamaru grasped Hiashi by the shoulders and roared while he struggled to overhaul the older man. Hiashi bucked his hips, his shoulders, his arms— anything he could to fend off Shikamaru. His fingernails embedded into Neji's skin sinking so deep he left red welts behind. The trio jostled the table enough that it finally tipped over on the side, dislodging the three ninjas from one another. Shikamaru yanked Hiashi by his upper arm and tossed the Hyūga halfway across the room before he dropped next to Neji.

“Neji, are you alright? Can you hear me?” Shikamaru shouted as he eased Neji to his knees.

Brown tresses spilled like ink around Neji’s shoulders when he hunched forward and screamed, grasping at his forehead while he pressed his palms to his blistering sockets. Shikamaru braced a palm on Neji’s back and felt entirely helpless, watching terrified as the Hyūga jerked to the side and let out another wail. He spotted a trail of blood trickling from either of Neji’s hands. His whole body became rigid.

“What did you _do_ to him?!” Shikamaru bellowed.

Hiashi was already on his feet unsurprisingly and standing in the doorway watching the pair in a distinctly menacing manner only the Hyūga clan could pull off and still appear elegant. Tsunade emerged from the hallway but did not venture any further into the room. She cast Hiashi an expectant gaze to which the clan leader merely shrugged.

"The deal is done," Hiashi spoke directly to Tsunade. "Hanabi will move a year ahead of her classmates as promised."

“Of course.” Tsunade agreed.

“What _deal?!”_ Shikamaru was frantically seeking answers no one seemed willing to give him.

"My ban has been lifted, Neji. You are no longer under my protection." Hiashi informed. The coldness in his voice matched the emptiness in his gaze. "Keep that in mind the next time you come to the compound, Nephew."

“What the fuck is going on?” Shikamaru shot his gaze to Tsunade since Hiashi was leaving.

"We never agreed for him to do it in public, I didn't know Hiashi would be here today," Tsunade assured the ponytailed ninja.

“Shikamaru?” Neji reached out, feeling for the younger shinobi.

"Right here," Shikamaru answered as he gripped Neji's forearm. "I'm right here. Tell me what to do."

Neji straightened his posture though he occasionally tremored or jolted, he faced Shikamaru and gripped the shadow wielder's shirt weakly. Shikamaru held onto Hyūga's elbows; certain the long-haired ninja would topple over at any minute. He waited for Neji to speak again, waited for the labored, quaking breaths to slow.

“I can see you,” Neji whispered.

“What?” Shikamaru said.

“I can see you,” He repeated and cupped Shikamaru’s cheeks, his fingers quickly tracing and ghosting over every inch of the younger’s face. “Everything is blurry.”

“How?” Shikamaru breathed incredulously.

Blood continued to seep from the corners of Neji’s eyes, staining his porcelain skin. Neji grimaced and parted his lips to speak just before his lids fell shut and he collapsed against Shikamaru. 

“Neji?” Alarmed, Shikamaru shook the unconscious shinobi hoping for a response but what he got instead was Neji’s head falling backward. “ _Neji?!”_

“He’s probably just exhausted, Shikamaru.” Tsunade soothed. “The procedure is taxing on the body.”

“Hiashi gave him back his sight? Just like that?” Shikamaru knew nothing in life was free.

"That's for me to worry about, not you. And the healing process will require time; there's no telling how much of his vision he’ll regain. Things will be hazy for a while so don’t get your hopes up.” Tsunade suggested.

Shikamaru would do exactly the opposite. If their roles were reversed, Shikamaru accepted that he was the sort of ninja who'd half-ass a recovery and only be able to see out of one eye or something along those lines. Neji was a perfectionist through and through, and he had the patience of a saint. Shikamaru had no doubts in his mind about Neji; he'd find a way.

 

* * *

 

Kiba's eyes slanted while skimming the scroll for the second time to make sure he hadn't missed anything significant. Once finished, he rolled it up and stuffed it in his back pocket. His demotion had landed him with more than just a few of the worst assignments, nearly all of it was grunt work or retrieval missions. On the bright side if he kept his head down and continued to advance through the ranks with an excellent approval rating he would be back to his old position in no time at all. Things had been busier than usual for himself and fellow jōnin with the absence of several ANBU operatives.

Rumors spread fast, and through them, Kiba learned that a group of five was stranded in the desert with the sand siblings fending off a highly classified criminal. The excursion was taking longer than anticipated. Additionally, Neji Hyūga hadn't made enough of a recuperation to join the force again. Although from what Lee shared— without being prompted to do so, Kiba could _not_ care less about what condition the Princess was in— he would be back in action in two weeks or less. Meanwhile, Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha were being deployed in the evening for a surveillance mission with the potential to escalate to an assassination.

Busy beat sitting at home twiddling his thumbs, so Kiba had no complaints about the added workload; it would help him raise his rank faster anyway. He paused and frowned when a gust of wind from behind blew through his hair. He was still in the Academy; there shouldn't _be_ any wind. Kiba tipped his head and gave the air a whiff. A distinct stench of fowl clouded his nostrils, and he knew who the source was long before a flock of crows surged down the hallway and whipped around him. Kiba growled, shielding his eyes as the noisy beasts cawed and screeched and flapped at him.

“What do you want, Uchiha?” Kiba demanded once the birds had begun to clear.

As expected, Sasuke stood against the opposite wall with his arms folded over his chest and a single crow on his shoulder. The dark-haired man stalked closer, but Kiba did not back down, so they were practically on top of one another sharing their dissatisfaction through glares.

"What I _want_ doesn't even come close to what you deserve," Sasuke answered smoothly.

It was probably just the crows and the dark cloak Sasuke had become fond of recently, but the silky sound of Uchiha’s voice reminded Kiba very much of Itachi. Eerie.

“I don’t have time for your shit!” Kiba snapped, batting away the last of the birds.

“You nearly got Neji killed.” Sasuke clicked his tongue.

Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t my intention. I just wanted Hiashi to rough him up a little.”

“You’re aware of how strict the Hyūga clan is.” Sasuke shot down. “Tolerance is high on the list of things they _don’t_ have.”

“Not my problem.” Kiba dismissed.

"Oh, believe me, it is." Sasuke corrected.

“Will you _shut up!”_ Kiba barked.

Both shifted to strike, but Kiba was a fraction of a second faster and managed to crack Sasuke in the jaw. He smirked baring his teeth with the intention to gloat, but movement bubbled beneath the surface of Uchiha’s face then burst into another flock of crows. Clone jutsu. Kiba flailed and lost his footing, cursing under his breath as he caught himself against the wall. Or what he thought was the wall. He stiffened realizing he’d made a fatal mistake backing into Sasuke who now loomed over his shoulder to hiss in his ear.

“Too slow.”

Before Kiba even knew what hit him, Sasuke thrust the dog lover through the doors of the open training room where Shikamaru waited in the shadows. He almost felt bad for Kiba. _Almost_. Sasuke grunted to himself and pulled the door shut then rested against it in case anyone should pass by. That was the arrangement after all; Sasuke would lure Kiba out of the public eye where Shikamaru could extract revenge and vent his frustrations. Meanwhile, Uchiha would continue to keep guard.

Sasuke closed his eyes, disappearing into the silence of his mind like the sounds of torment were akin to meditation for the lone clansman. There would be severe penalties for their actions, possibly even demotion if Tsunade saw fit and since they'd already been testing her patience as of late, it was certainly plausible. Shikamaru and Sasuke were tired of leaving consequences in the hands of the Hokage and the village; it was time to extract sanctions of their own. He didn't trust whatever this arrangement was Tsunade had made with Hiashi, namely because he did not trust the head of the Hyūga clan.

“Erm, Sasuke?”

He popped an eye open. Hinata Hyūga. She was as timid and uncomfortable as ever standing several feet away from Sasuke even though she planned on speaking with him. Hoping to ease the tension, Uchiha flashed a charming smile, but it seemed only to make things worse.

“Something I can do for you, Hinata?” He asked.

“I-I was hoping maybe you knew where Kiba might be?” Hinata stammered.

Sasuke pursed his lips and pretended to give her question thought. “You know I can’t say that I do.”

A scream behind the door called his bluff instantly, though Hinata was not the type of person to accuse someone of being a liar even if it were self-evident and not a very good lie. She fidgeted with her fingers and made sure not to make direct eye contact with Sasuke.

“We’re supposed to… to go on a mission.” Hinata explained.

Another shriek followed by what Sasuke assumed to be a crack of bones. Black eyes met white, and understanding passed between them.

"You may want to ask Tsunade to assign you another partner," Sasuke suggested. "It seems Kiba is occupied right now."


	10. Chapter 10

“Neji, slow down!”

The brunette refused to heed Sasuke’s call. Neji’s lithe form slipped through the forest as if he was born to do exactly that, leaping from one branch to the next without his speed being impeded. With Byakugan activated, it didn’t take long for him to locate the mist ninjas they were sent to eliminate. He grunted as he lunged, catapulting from the trees like he had bounced off a trampoline; he spiraled in the air twice and landed gracefully on the back of the nearest ninja. No time to waste he snapped the man's neck then jumped up and threw himself into a rotation, easily deflecting the two oncoming ninjas. Precise, lethal palms punctured the duo rapidly, destroying their chakra network along with any hopes of defeating the leaf shinobi.

Neji slowed to a stop, and both bodies collapsed limply on the ground. One more to go. Neji glanced over his shoulder at the last standing mist ninja, but before he could move even an inch a crackle of fire whizzed past his head, the ember sphere collided into and engulfed the man scorching him to death. Neji narrowed his eyes and flicked his sights to the raven-haired ANBU operative. He sighed and stood, dusting his uniform clean as Sasuke approached.

"I had that one, you know," Neji smirked and crossed his arms.

Sasuke studied him in silence, searching for answers in Neji's face that he would never find. He looked at the pile of slain ninjas instead. Their injuries were overkill at best, bodies ruptured with holes blown straight through anywhere Neji had touched. Sasuke frowned but otherwise remained unaffected by the blatant, vicious display from his best friend. Neji Hyūga was not a violent man by any means, and although this particular instance was the worst so far, Sasuke had noticed merciless tendencies spiking since the older male returned to the field.

Such behavior had been anticipated because of what Hiashi put Neji through and the public humiliation Tsunade bestowed when she announced Hyūga would be honorably discharged from ANBU. Sure, he’d made a comeback and overcome the odds stacked against him after Hiashi restored his vision, but Neji was nothing if not a prideful man. The damage was already done. From what Sasuke’d heard from Kakashi and Gai, the two responsible for Hyūga’s physical therapy and retraining, Neji practically obliterated all their trials even without the use of his dōjutsu.

"You have nothing to prove out here, Neji," Sasuke spoke quietly. "You can stop charging off on your own; we know you're more than competent.”

"Sasuke, the most essential piece of my ninja capabilities was stolen from me, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I was ineffectual and weak.” Neji’s said calmly as he swept his long locks back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. “No one else will _ever_ possess me that way.”

Sasuke raised his palms in surrender and shook his head. “Neji, I’m on your side. You’re just… you usually stick to the plan.”

“I’m anxious, Sas and incredibly frustrated. I veered off course to unleash some of my rage. It won’t happen again.” Neji gave his word.

Those weren’t the words Sasuke chose to focus on, though. This sounded like a younger Neji, one obsessed with destiny and restraint and _control_. Sasuke also heard bits of himself coming from Hyūga’s mouth; the desire for strength and power. He prayed that Neji's new outlook on himself and life was only temporary, but until he could be sure Sasuke would need to keep a close eye on the shinobi. The last thing he wanted to see was Neji going rogue or even worse cracking under pressure and slaughtering his entire clan. Whether they deserved it or not meant nothing to Sasuke, Neji's mental health was his only priority.

“What you two did to Kiba was foolish.” Neji voiced.

“Tsunade would never discipline him like he deserves. Kiba's the reason Hiashi activated the seal in the first place.” Sasuke reminded him.

Neji grunted, lilac orbs fixed on the bloody corpses at their feet. Sasuke's frown deepened upon the realization that Neji was still emitting chakra from his palms, perhaps unconsciously. He reached out tentatively and placed a hand on the elder's shoulder.

“You don’t have anything to feel ashamed of you know that right?” Sasuke asked. “The only reason Hiashi had the upper hand is because you’re branded, Neji.”

Hyūga met his eyes. “Where is Naruto?”

And right on cue, the blonde ninja came racing through the clearing entirely out of breath as he skidded to a stop in front of the pair. He bent forward catching himself on his knees with an exaggerated sigh. Naruto peered at Sasuke through his narrowed eyes and straightened up suddenly, jabbing a finger directly into Uchiha’s chest.

“What was the big idea leaving me behind like that?!” Naruto demanded.

"Hey, don't look at me." Sasuke found his hands raised once more. "Neji ran ahead; I was only following the enemies."

Naruto leaned in closer, and his blue orbs were merely slits now. "You heard me tell you to slow down, Sasuke. You looked right at me!"

“Ah, yeah well…” Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled. “Priorities, Naruto. You're a ninja; you ought to be able to keep up."

“Tch, don’t be cocky, Uchiha!” Naruto huffed and folded his arms. “I can beat you in a race any day of the week. You just surprised me and got a head start. Dumb ass.”

“What did you call me?” Sasuke’s brow twitched.

“I said you’re a dumb ass, you dumb ass!” Naruto shouted.

“Oh yeah? You want to see who’s faster for real, idiot?” Sasuke challenged.

“Bring it on!” Naruto growled.

They snarled at one another and swung simultaneously, their fists caught in a deadlock. Neji stared in awe; he'd almost forgotten this childish side to Uchiha since it only came about when provoked by Naruto. Strange considering how difficult it could be to rile Sasuke. Something about the goofy looking blonde always unhinged him, though. Neji's intense expression softened, and he smiled as they began to ground into the dirt from the force rippling off their bodies— neither was willing to back down. Something caught his attention in the distance, prompting the veins at Neji's temples to rise again.

"Pipe down you two," Neji ordered.

Ordinarily, Naruto would shout at Neji for making commands or loudly screech inquiries about _why_ he needed to be quiet. However, for once he sensed Hyūga’s tone and immediately fell silent. He and Sasuke retracted from one another just as Neji nodded towards the forest and disappeared.

“What is it, Neji?” Sasuke whispered, kneeling beside his comrade on a branch.

“Akatsuki.” Neji murmured. “Six of them.”

“Akatsuki? Here?” Naruto frowned.

“What are the Akatsuki doing in fire country? And so close to Konoha?” Sasuke wondered aloud.

“I don’t recognize most of them.” Neji swallowed hard. “Their numbers are growing more than we thought.”

"Granny said the villages don't rely on the Akatsuki's services anymore." Naruto looked at the two ANBU members. "Is their presence really that strong still?"

"We had better get back to the village and let Tsunade know," Sasuke advised.

The flash of disappointment in Neji's eyes did not go unnoticed by Sasuke, and it greatly unsettled him. Six Akatsuki members were too many for them to take on and the blood lust oozing from Neji told Sasuke they needed to return to Konoha immediately.

 

* * *

 

“How did it go?” Shikamaru questioned as he joined Sasuke in the kitchen.

The Uchiha had supposedly disappeared from the balcony for a drink nearly fifteen minutes ago. Shikamaru could sense Sasuke's unease the moment he and Neji stepped through the door, but he didn't dare call attention to it. Part of him still refused to believe that there was anything akin to a friendship between himself and Sasuke. Also, Neji hadn't mentioned it, and Shikamaru deduced that Hyūga might be what had the Sharingan user tense. Sasuke regarded Shikamaru thoughtfully, dark eyes skimming him as he carefully selected his words.

"Neji is hostile," Sasuke replied; there was no simpler way to explain his concerns.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed as well.” Shikamaru agreed.

Sasuke rose a brow. “I hope you’re not talking about your sex life.”

“No!” Shikamaru huffed. “That’s not what I meant!”

It wasn’t _not_ what he meant either. But outside of the bedroom, Neji's aggressive behavior extended, however, Shikamaru saw no cause for alarm just yet. Trauma could do horrible things to people, and Hyūga'd had plenty of it in his lifetime, let alone the past few months. Beneath the surface, Nara found that the core principles Neji consisted of were still there. Recovery from Shikamaru's point of view meant more than just healing wounds or honing skills; Neji's entire body, mind, and soul had been put through hell. No one rebounded wholly without time.

“He mentioned the Akatsuki.” Shikamaru’s brows furrowed.

“Did he also bring up that he was itching to go fight them?” Sasuke inquired.

“…No.” Shikamaru sighed.

“Neji broke formation today. He used deadly force on significantly lower classed ninjas.” Sasuke went on.

Shikamaru gripped his neck and squeezed where a bundle of nerves was pinched and aching. “Troublesome.”

“I believe it’ll pass, just like you do.” Sasuke felt the need to level things with Shikamaru in case the shadow wielder got the wrong idea. “But we should be mindful in the meantime.”

“Of course.” Shikamaru nodded.

“I have to leave soon," Sasuke announced.

“You just got _back_.” Shikamaru stared at him.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke grumbled then pushed away from the counter he'd been leaning on.

He rejoined Neji on the balcony but did not bother making himself too comfortable; he remained standing near the doorway with his hands shoved in his pockets. Hyūga side eyed him momentarily, his nose scrunched with distress.

“How long will you be gone?” Neji knew without needing to be told that Sasuke was about to deploy.

“It’s a covert operation.” Sasuke divulged. “Undercover infiltration.”

“Too long.” Neji decided, setting an eerily cold gaze to the sky.

“Maybe a month. Could be less.” Sasuke offered.

Neji didn't know for sure, and later he would find out the specifics of the situation, but he had an inkling that Sasuke may have intentionally requested a long-term assignment. They were nearing the middle of May which meant June was just around the corner, and so was Itachi Uchiha's birthday. His friend had a terrible habit of distracting himself by becoming entirely engrossed with missions, usually the more involved ones if he had a choice. And if Sasuke hadn’t orchestrated the timing himself then Tsunade was behind it.

He couldn't tell whether her intentions for Sasuke were to help the troubled ninja or cause him more pain, that seemed to be a fine line for the Hokage when it came to specific individuals. Neji withdrew from his daze when a pair of fingers poked his forehead; his stare landed on Sasuke just as a glimmer of uncertainty disappeared from obsidian eyes. Neji frowned.

“Take care of yourself, Hyūga.” Sasuke beseeched.  

It felt too much like goodbye, and yet Neji refused to acknowledge it as anything more than another farewell until the next time their paths crossed. He grunted softly, and Sasuke left. After the scuffle with Kiba, all three geniuses were summoned to Tsunade’s office for what Neji anticipated to be punishment. Surprisingly, she did nothing more than scold Shikamaru and Sasuke for taking matters into their own hands and attacking a fellow shinobi. The Hokage did not adjust their ranks or force them to take on trivial tasks. When she was finished, she asked Neji to stay and dismissed the delinquents without even so much as batting an eye in their direction.

That’s when Neji learned the truth about why he’d never been reprimanded for defecting to chase down Hidan; Sasuke Uchiha volunteered to accept the consequences in his place. Tsunade gave little insight as to _why_ Sasuke offered or what inclined her to agree. Since then he'd been looking for the perfect opportunity to broach the subject with the younger ninja. Neji couldn't pretend that he wouldn't do the same thing for Sasuke if the roles were reversed, that didn't mean he had to accept Uchiha's decision or like it for that matter. Situations like now when Sasuke had no break in between assignments would be ideal to make Sasuke aware that he knew. Neji'd left subtle hints, made underhanded comments, that was as far as he'd gotten.

Similar to his relationship with Shikamaru, at times words were not necessary, and Sasuke seemed to understand that Neji was upset. Tsunade bore no intentions of reversing her order now, so there wasn't a point to arguing. It added to the burden of debt Neji already felt he owed Sasuke. And it scared the hell out of him knowing how hard Sasuke was working, how little he rested, how battered he returned to the village. Sighing, Neji shifted in his chair and peered over the balcony rail just as Sasuke emerged from the apartment complex. Uchiha paused to acknowledge a lone raven; he crouched down at the fence and stroked the bird's beak.

“Naruto isn’t allowed to use our dishes anymore.”

Neji nearly jumped right out of his chair were it not for an impressive amount of constraint. He hadn’t even heard the glass door open let alone the shuffle of Shikamaru beside him. The shadow manipulator arched a brow. No, Neji hadn’t physically jolted, but he’d caught the flicker of surprise in the moonstone eyes.

“Any particular reason?” Neji asked, nodding his thanks as Shikamaru handed him a mug of tea.

“All of our mugs are chipped,” Shikamaru complained. “Every single one. How difficult is it to have a drink without dropping everything?”

Neji snorted over the rim and chuckled. “You’re starting to sound like me.”

"They're nice dishes," Shikamaru grumbled and sank into his chair. "Everything alright?"

“It’s Sasuke.” There was no use in pretending he hadn’t been deep in thought when Shikamaru arrived.

Nara hummed and reclined further, stretching his tired limbs as he cast a lazy gaze toward the retreating Uchiha.

“Too many missions. Hyūga clan interference?” Shikamaru ventured.

“Tsunade is under the impression the deal they made was enough to placate Hiashi and the elders.” Neji braced both hands around the mug, exhaling a slow deep breath. “Every time Sasuke leaves it feels like he won’t come back.”

Shikamaru sincerely hoped Sasuke would return sooner rather than later and unscathed if possible; he supposed there was a first for everything. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and glared at his unsuspecting boyfriend. Damn troublesome Neji Hyūga had made him soft.


	11. Chapter 11

The door crashed and bounced forcefully off the wall as they fumbled into the apartment, tangled together from head to toe kissing frantically while clawing at each other. Shikamaru staggered backward and nearly lost his balance trying to locate the door with only his foot, but eventually, he'd found it and kicked it closed. Shikamaru scraped his hands through Neji's dark mane dragging the tresses while he gnawed on swollen lips until they were raw, his tongue dipping in between to map out and explore Hyūga’s mouth. The fingers sliding beneath the hem of his shirt and dancing along his spine unhinged Shikamaru further, he sprung forward and slammed Neji into the wall; it rattled, and a picture fell clattering to pieces on the floor. Neji broke the kiss and tilted his head back letting out an airy, sexy laugh that buzzed in Shikamaru's ears and made him crazy.

Neji worked the buttons on Shikamaru’s shirt with nimble fingers, popping them open easily until about midway down his patience ran out so he pulled the fabric apart savagely and sent buttons flinging across the room. Shikamaru groaned, bucked his hips forward crashing into Hyūga’s as he grasped the older man’s thigh and lifted it to his waist and flushed their chests. They resumed making out, Shikamaru controlled the kisses with no room for negotiation becoming more and more hostile as the pressure in his groin intensified and left him squirming. He wrenched from the kiss and dragged Neji’s lips, umber eyes darkening when Hyūga smirked.

“Gods, Neji. How do you do this?” Shikamaru husked, hardly able to catch his breath. “How do you make me so damn hungry?”

They had gone out for what was meant to be a simple dinner, but harmless flirting became legs brushing under the table and lead to soft kisses. Everything was going _fine—_ Shikamaru anticipated they would end up in bed together before the night was over as it were anyway. They weren't animals though; they could surely get through dinner without needing to ravish one another. In hindsight, Shikamaru was beginning to suspect his boyfriend might enjoy the risk of getting caught doing naughty things in public. Shikamaru kept meaning to ask, but Neji had a way of distracting the shadow manipulator from all thoughts aside from Hyūga himself. Neji had gone and slid his tongue in the most erotic way imaginable up his chopstick then wrapped his pink muscle suggestively at the tip. Shikamaru could hardly choke his food down quick enough to drag his indecent lover away.

Shikamaru squeezed Neji’s thigh and nipped along the man’s chin as he growled, “I’m going to fuck you on everything I can tonight.”

“Mn, not if I fuck you first.” Neji retorted.

And Shikamaru knew by the aggressive way Neji yanked his shirt off his shoulders that the older man meant to do exactly so. No, that wouldn't do. Nara had no plans of letting the gorgeous ninja get between his legs and start pounding him. Just as he reached for Neji's other leg Hyūga must've understood the message, his arms tightened against Shikamaru's neck, and he hopped up securing both legs around the shadow wielder.

Their open mouths crashed in a clank of teeth and tongue branding one another while Shikamaru traced familiar steps to the dining area. He spread Neji on the dining table; the only appropriate place he could fathom to ravage his boyfriend. Shikamaru snapped from Neji only for a few seconds, long enough to remove his shirt which was just hanging on by his wrists anyway. Neji still had on far too many layers, in fact, nothing had been removed from him yet, but Shikamaru could fix that. Shikamaru's kisses returned momentarily then worked lower as his hands slid under the shirt keeping their bodies apart. Nara's lips graced Neji's chin, jaw, behind his ears, his throat, collar bones— Hyūga finally twisted his face to the side, nails shredding down Shikamaru's shoulder blades as he moaned.

“You’re mine, Neji.” Shikamaru rounded a hand to the bulge in Neji’s pants and cupped it. “I’ll devour every inch of you from your head to your toes."

Starting with those thighs if Shikamaru had things his way— Gods he could not _wait_ to get between Neji’s legs. Neji inhaled sharply as Shikamaru's sweet talking lips returned to his throat and Shikamaru began biting his pulse point possessively. Nara gripped Neji’s bulge abruptly then pinched the tip so hard, Hyūga jerked up onto his elbows and cried out Shikamaru’s name. The lights turned on, paralyzing the lovers in place. There were streamers hanging from every corner in the room, balloons on the ceiling and tied to the chairs; gifts piled on the coffee table in the living room where many of their comrades stood. Several pairs of eyes were gawking at them; a few were averted elsewhere not daring to look.

“Uh… happy birthday, Neji?” Naruto broke the silence first.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Shikamaru snapped, all the blood was still rushing to his groin, and it was hard to think.

"Sasuke let us in," Shino answered.

“With _what?”_ came Shikamaru’s less than intelligent reply.

“A key…” Ino crossed her arms.

“Where _is_ Sasuke?” Neji asked seeing that Sasuke wasn’t among the crowd.

"He went to pick up the cake." Kakashi supplied.

No one dared to move; Neji and Shikamaru were still clouded with lust, they didn't plan on budging until their erections had faded. They didn't need further embarrassment. Neji looked to Chōji for support. A joke, an off-handed comment, something _anything_ to relieve the tension. Thankfully, the door opened, and Sasuke walked in cheerily with a presumed box of cake in hand. He froze, dark eyes sweeping the scene before narrowing.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said his voice stern and accusatory. “You _swore_ you wouldn’t ask them how it works.”

“ _Huh?!”_ Naruto exclaimed. “I didn’t ask! They just started doing it!”

"It's true; they were going at it when they walked in," Lee added helpfully.

“I for one suggested we just wait it out.” Kakashi voiced with a shrug.

"What makes you think I'd ask anyway?! I'm not an idiot; I know how sex works!" Naruto continued to sputter.

“Sasuke has a point. You _did_ say you were curious how both dicks factored into the equation.” Tenten recalled.

“That was after the comment about fingers.” Chōji tacked on before shoving a handful of chips in his mouth.

“We waited well past the appropriate time to jump out and yell surprise.” Lee was starting to sweat because he was nervous, but he continued to flash his toothy grin.

“Everyone knows you think Shikamaru is dreamy, Naruto.” Sakura sang.

“So… what other surfaces have you guys done it on?” Shino inquired, eyeballing the couch skeptically.

"I can't believe I traveled all the way here for this," Gaara grumbled.

“It’s beautiful!” Gai claimed, thrusting a fist in the air. “Young love!”

“Everyone stop talking!” Shikamaru looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

Sasuke swooped in to take control of the situation by inviting everyone in the kitchen to light candles on the cake. Shikamaru exhaled deeply and crawled off of Neji. It was bad enough that the damn Uchiha was constantly cock blocking them, now he had enlisted the efforts of their comrades to coordinate the most humiliating hindrance yet. Neji trapped Shikamaru between his legs, grasped the younger man’s shirt to pull himself up and initiated a long soft kiss.

“Everything is alright.” Neji soothed as he scratched the back of Shikamaru’s head lightly. “I don’t think we said anything too shocking.”

“I don’t care about what they heard, they all know about us. I don’t like people seeing you the way I get to.” Shikamaru mumbled, clearly agitated.

“So possessive.” Neji teased. "Don't worry. By the time the lights came on I promise you I had an entirely different expression. It was dark; I doubt anyone saw much of us."

“What a pain.” Shikamaru chuckled.

Neji hummed as he touched Shikamaru’s chest with one hand and stroked his cheek with the other. “Go get a shower, calm down. Then come enjoy this little party.”

"Alright, but there had better be an after-party." Shikamaru wriggled his brows.

Snorting, Neji slid down from the table and took a deep breath before joining his friends in the kitchen. He suffered through a rendition of happy birthday sung entirely off key and a bit too loud for his liking, but he supposed it was worth it just to see the goofy smiles on their faces. The prior incident seemed to be long forgotten as the rowdy bunch settled in different parts of the apartment, plates of cake in hand. Neji remained in the kitchen with Sasuke pushing chunks of frosting around with the edge of his fork until Uchiha had finished cleaning up and finally noticed his stare.

“What?” Sasuke’s brows rose slightly.

"You know I don't like parties," Neji answered.

"In light of everything that has happened recently I thought you could use one," Sasuke said and shrugged.

“How was your mission?” Neji asked low enough so no one else would hear.

"Always straight to business with you." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Everything went well; it took longer than expected."

“Yes, yes it did.” Neji agreed.

Sasuke regarded Neji with an endearing smile. “You’ve been worried.”

"For good reason, Sasuke," Neji stated. "We're supposed to be partners, but it feels like you're branching into solo work more frequently."

“Aw, do you miss me?” Sasuke taunted.

Neji smacked him in the stomach hard enough to make Sasuke gasp and gritted, “Don’t be foolish.”

“I have got to stop standing in arms reach of you.” Sasuke griped and rubbed his stomach. “We’re still partners. That’s never going to change.”

“Just… send a bird or something next time if things start running behind. It makes me uneasy. Especially when I've seen your medical reports and know that you're overexerting yourself." Neji said.

“You pulled my medical transcripts?” Sasuke shouldn’t have been surprised.

"After your run in with that Hyūga clone, it crossed my mind a few times. Then Tsunade filled me in on your arrangement, and I needed to see for myself what condition you're in. I knew if I asked you directly you'd never give me a truthful answer if anything were wrong." Neji spoke.

“My vitals are in decent condition.” Sasuke defended.

“I don’t want to get into it here, Sas, but we _are_ going to discuss it later. You’ve been frequenting the trauma unit. You’re not allowed to die out there, do you understand me?” Neji eyed his friend sternly.

Sasuke grinned. “Yeah, I understand.”

“Thank you, Sasuke.” Neji popped a forkful of cake in his mouth.

"Don't thank me just yet," Sasuke advised.

“For the party.” Neji clarified.

Shino, who was much paler than usual, approached the pair and looked at Neji pointedly through his glasses as he asked, “Seriously, is there anywhere I can sit that you two haven’t violated each other?”

“Oh, Gods.” Sasuke drug a hand down his face. “Don’t make me think about it.”

"I am an immaculate person. I assure you everything gets cleaned afterward." Neji responded and didn't bother to hide his amusement when Sasuke threw his arms up and walked out of the kitchen.

“This chair?” Shino tried, gesturing to the seat at the breakfast nook.

Neji didn't answer, but his lip curled into a slight grin suggesting he was thinking about whatever they'd done. Shino bulked.

"The ottoman? China cabinet? The window? Countertop? Coffee table?" Shino's voice got a little higher with each word. "Gross! What the hell man."

Shikamaru flopped next to Naruto on the couch and watched with mild interest as Shino interrogated Neji. He wasn’t sure who had abandoned the slice of cake on the coffee table, but it was as good as his now. Sighing, Shikamaru reclined and shoveled a chunk in his mouth.

“So,” Shikamaru drawled lazily. “You think I’m dreamy?”

“Er, Shikamaru don’t take this the wrong way, but I was misheard.” Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “What I actually said is ‘Shikamaru is a lucky guy, Neji is pretty dreamy.’ Um, no offense.”

Shikamaru snorted and cast his sights across the room to Neji whose nose was scrunched up listening to a story from Ino, but it must've gotten funny because the brunette suddenly let out a loud laugh and his whole face changed. The rigid corners of Neji's high cheekbones were softer, and the sheen of lilac in his pale eyes seemed richer to Shikamaru, far more intense than usual. He was overwhelmingly beautiful.

Shikamaru smiled. “None taken.”


	12. Chapter 12

There was something calming about the way they fit together, how their fingers slid into place naturally, the manner their shoulders grazed when they walked side by side or the perfect molding of their lips when they kissed. Well, _usually_ it was calming. The two ninjas stumbled into Shikamaru's office, crashing the door open then promptly slammed it shut as their hands wandered and their lips crushed one another. Shikamaru scarcely felt Neji whispering his name, but he couldn't hear anything over the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Their mouths opened around one another, swallowing moans and whimpers as they kissed each other senseless. Shikamaru continued to back Neji into the room until his roommate-turned-lover smacked into the desk, he released the brunette’s lips and began ravishing a pale, smooth neck instead.

Neji growled, low and feral, he felt around the desk checking for breakables then swept everything to the floor. Shikamaru chuckled around the bit of skin he had trapped in his teeth and grabbed Neji’s hips to help hoist him onto the desk. Neji’s legs encircled Shikamaru instantly, yanking the shadow master flush against his body while he struggled to unzip the younger’s vest. Sitting in on a Council meeting with Lieutenant Shikamaru Nara had been an awful mistake. Something about seeing Shikamaru assertive and commanding had set Neji off embarrassingly fast. What the meeting was about Neji had no idea, he could only focus on the sound of Shikamaru’s _voice_ , not the words coming from those lovely pink lips.

And either Shikamaru caught onto how aroused the Byakugan user was or he’d also been affected with Neji being in the same room as he gave orders because the second they’d stepped out of the meeting they clawed impatiently at one another. In hindsight, Neji couldn’t fathom how Shikamaru’d found the control or sense of direction to lead them to his office when Hyūga had already accepted they’d just have to do it in the hallway and be reprimanded. Frustrated by the zipper which was stuck, Neji ripped the vest in half and shoved it off Shikamaru with a shuddered moan once he could caress the thin fabric of Nara’s shirt and sink his fingers in.

Shikamaru lowered Neji flat on his back and bit down so hard he could almost feel bursts of red flourishing under his teeth. He slid his hands maddeningly slow up Neji’s body, grazing his fingertips against the barely exposed skin where Hyūga’s shirt had shifted then snatched the older ninja’s wrists and thudded them on the desk.

“If you don’t get these clothes off you’re going to be the one pinned on the desk.” Neji threatened with a half-hearted attempt at freeing himself which Shikamaru denied.

“Is that supposed to be a deterrent?” Shikamaru quirked a brow.

Shikamaru wanted Neji, and he absolutely wanted to be the one in control, but he wasn't opposed to his aggressive boyfriend taking over if he so desired. An impatient Hyūga was always phenomenal in bed whether on the receiving or giving end.

"Shut up and take me, you stupid Nara." Neji breathed.

"I'll do much more than that," Shikamaru promised and rocked his hips forward forcing his clothed but definitely stiff erection against Neji. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you—”

“Why does this _keep_ _happening?!”_ Naruto screamed.

Shikamaru looked up, Neji tilted his head back, and both frowned. Standing by the window at the opposite end of the room was Kakashi and Naruto. The blonde seemed positively mortified, he had hands clasped on either side of his face, and his mouth hung open dumbly. Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't appear affected, if anything the tilt of his head and the glint in his eye suggested he would've been fine if they carried on.

“How long were you standing there?” Shikamaru asked.

"The whole time!" Naruto snapped. "There's only one way in the room. Obviously, we got here first!"

"This reminds me of a book I read once," Kakashi commented more to himself than anyone else.

"Don't you two do it any place normal?!" Naruto continued to bellow.

“Sensei, I’m not sure if you can call what you read _books_.” Neji voiced.

"Here's some advice. You walk into a room in a public building, and you stop for a second. Take a quick survey and make sure it isn't occupied!" Naruto continued to shout.

“It’s _my_ office!” Shikamaru snapped.

The moment was officially ruined, and even though Shikamaru would rather throw the ninjas out and resume his activities with Neji, he heaved a sigh and released Hyūga giving the man enough room to sit up. No one would be waiting around in Shikamaru's office without purpose so despite his reluctance he understood whatever it was must've been important. He shoved his hands in his pockets and fixated on Kakashi since Naruto hadn’t stopped babbling on about how his precious eyes had been violated. Shikamaru had half a mind to start keeping count of all the instances he and Neji were interrupted.

"I was a little surprised when Tsunade said you'd be here today, Neji," Kakashi admitted.

"The Academy? I'm here all the time." Neji knew that wasn't what Kakashi meant; he just wanted to hear it.

"Attending a conference for official Council members." Kakashi clarified. "Have you considered moving to a position of power?"

“Oh no, not me.” Neji shook his head quickly.

“We could use a new Jōnin Commander.” Kakashi mused thoughtfully.

“ _You’re_ the Jōnin Commander.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes seeing Kakashi’s offer for what it was— a way to get out of responsibility.

"I'm just a stand-in temporarily." Kakashi corrected. "Shikaku was the last one appointed the position. Although I don't know when they plan on finding a replacement."

“Oy! You promised me ramen, sensei. How much longer will this take?” Naruto complained, dramatically grasping his stomach as if he hadn’t eaten all day.

"Right. Neji, your uncle summoned you." Kakashi revealed.

“What?” Neji said blankly.

“ _What?”_ Shikamaru seethed.

“Huh, what what?” Naruto parroted.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as his eye gave each man a few seconds of attention before moving to the next and eventually settled on Neji.

“That’s the message I was asked to give you. I figured since Shikamaru is supposed to be giving a class in an hour you two would convene here for a bit.” Kakashi grinned suddenly. “I forgot to factor in the 'insatiable appetite of youth' as Gai calls it.”

“Kakashi sensei forgive me, but I will need to you to cover my class.” Shikamaru requested.

“But my ramen!” Naruto was moments away from launching himself on the floor and throwing a tantrum.

Shikamaru held up a hand when Neji looked like he might protest. “Over my dead body, Neji. You aren’t going alone.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Sure, I’ll take your class I’ve got nothing better to do. But you owe me.”

“Fair enough.” Shikamaru nodded.

“What about the ramen you promised me?!” Naruto jabbed Kakashi’s arm.

“Naruto, go to Ramen Ichiraku and order whatever you like.” Kakashi offered, his smile evident beneath his mask. “Ask Teuchi to put it on a tab under my name.”

Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Neji could all agree Naruto had probably never moved faster in his entire life.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru was not permitted to enter the Hyūga compound. Instead, he'd been forced to wait at the gates which in Neji's opinion was more leeway than he expected from his family. Hiashi Hyūga naturally waited for his presence inside the main house at the uppermost level where the elders often gathered for their summits and discussions. Neji anticipated backlash from both houses now that Hiashi's ban had been lifted, but the moment he reached the first landing lined with Hyūga clansmen he realized that his uncle's placement for their meeting was intentional.

But he had no intentions of succumbing to whatever his fellow Hyūga had in mind be it an opportunity to attack him without repercussions or something more devious, Neji would remind them all of his unparalleled expertise utilizing his Byakugan. By the time Neji arrived at the fifteenth floor where his uncle awaited his forehead thumped steadily, no doubt Hiashi had activated the curse seal. Yes, the ban was no more which meant the Hyūgas were free to do with Neji whatever they wanted, but it wasn't a two-way street. Neji, a mere cadet member, did not get the luxury of refusing the advances or fighting other Hyūga unless it was on training grounds with prior approval.

Hiashi knew Neji would defend himself and he'd be able to extract appropriate punishment when his nephew broke Hyūga clan regulations. However, Neji didn't make it unscathed. His Hyūga robes were soiled in blood and ragged with holes or missing entire sections that'd been ripped away in the heat of battle or perhaps by a lusty clan member. Hiashi didn't need his Byakugan to see Neji'd sustained plenty of wounds more severe than simple tears or bruises; at the very least the young Hyūga's lungs suffered injury if the labored rasps were any indication. There was a single slice on Neji’s face running just beneath his temples from one to the other. Hiashi smirked sinfully.

Neji didn't think there was anything Hiashi personally could do to hurt him anymore; the man was only family by blood and nothing more. Nevertheless, it would be a lie to say Neji wasn't affected by the rest of his clan. He would never have dreamed so many Hyūgas wished him ill or at the very least wanted their way with him. A knot settled in Neji's gut as he walled off any remaining sentiments of betrayal or inane bouts of distress. The Hyūga clan meant nothing to him, bore no importance in Neji's life and this eye-opener his uncle assembled made it that much clearer.

His impassive gaze stopped at the tatami mat set near the base of Hiashi’s chair. His uncle genuinely expected Neji to obey orders and sit at his feet like a lap dog and a lesser human being. Neji did not spare another glance to the mat as he entered and closed the gap to Hiashi. He stood in the center of the room scrutinizing Hiashi’s every move, even the ones his uncle didn’t realize he'd made— that enraged flash of irritation was not unnoticed by Neji.

“Sit, Neji.” Hiashi commanded.

"You summoned me, Hiashi," Neji said monotone and without inflection. "Here I am."

Hiashi’s lip twitched, but his artificial smile remained. “And here you are. Did you have any trouble, Nephew?”

"Not at all," Neji answered coolly.

"Duly noted, I'll keep that in mind for next time. You managed better than I expected." Hiashi admitted. “Now _sit,_ or your cousin will bring you to your knees by whatever means necessary.”

Neji's sights flickered momentarily to the single clansman at Hiashi's side. They were second cousins at best. Actually, Neji didn’t recall the circumstances surrounding their relation, but he had never cared for the man and judging by the snarl on the Hyūga’s face it as a mutual feeling.

"Touch me, and it will be the last thing you ever do," Neji warned before he cut his eyes to Hiashi. “Now what do you want?”

“How _dare_ you.” Hiashi’s face morphed, simulated pleasantries were gone. “You are _beneath_ me, Neji and you will address me appropriately. Or do you need a physical reminder?”

“Is that the reason you called me here? To teach me a lesson, prove to me you’re in charge?” Neji questioned.

“I’ve brought you here to give you a warning, Neji. And it’s the only one you’re going to receive so I suggest you pay attention.” Hiashi advised. “If I ever catch Sasuke Uchiha anywhere near the bamboo forests of Kusagakure again my instructions to eliminate him on sight have been made explicitly clear.”

The Hyūga clan had a small base in Kusagakure used solely by the elders and Hiashi to hold confidential meetings when the topic of discussion was too sensitive or private to risk someone in the clan overhearing them. Knowing Sasuke, he was probably investigating the Akatsuki on his own time and was passing through Kusagakure to reach Amegakure; Neji doubted his friend was aware of the Hyūga hideout. Few among the Hyūga knew of its existence; Neji's father had taken him once years ago, and that was the only reason Neji was aware of the location.

“Where is he?” Neji maintained a casual demeanor.

"You dishonor the Hyūga name by affiliating with an Uchiha, Neji. Your ancestors surely frown upon you." Hiashi redirected.

"The Hyūga family is no longer worthy of the honor and praise which we were once showered with." Neji dispelled, opal orbs hardening. "What did you do to him?"

“What makes you think anything was done? I’ve given you a warning, haven’t I?” Hiashi stated.

"You do not believe in second chances. If you found him near the Hyūga reserve, I doubt you'd let him walk free." Neji responded.

“The last I saw him; a medical team was recovering the inert Uchiha. I can only assume they took him to the local hospital.” Hiashi’s smirk had returned more wicked than ever. “I don’t know what your little band of ninjas is up to, Neji or what you’re hoping to find but I will not ask you again to stop snooping.”

Neji bit his tongue until it bled. There wasn’t a point in telling his uncle that Sasuke hadn’t spared the clan a single thought in months, they had better things to worry about than Hiashi’s corruption. He nodded curtly and made it to the door before Hiashi cleared his throat.

“And Neji,” Hiashi slithered. “Do say hello to Shikamaru for me.”


	13. Chapter 13

“She was flirting with you.”

Shikamaru inhaled abruptly and accidentally sucked an ice cube to the back of his throat. He broke into a coughing fit that launched the chunk of ice across the restaurant. Neji quirked his lips up at one side. Was he amused? Just joking? Truly perturbed? Damn it, Shikamaru couldn’t tell. The long-haired shinobi was being incredibly cryptic and a bit reserved although Shikamaru suspected it might be instinct instead of intent drawing out Hyūga’s defensive walls. They _were_ in public after all. It was a rare night off together with enough time between their respective missions that they could enjoy each other’s company. Though Shikamaru was incredibly greedy when it came to Neji, he suggested they go out for dinner instead of staying cooped up in the apartment. Neji readily agreed. Now here they sat at the back of the local sushi bar tucked away in a discreet corner they hadn’t requested but were grateful for none the less.

“ _What?”_ Shikamaru finally managed.

“Didn’t you notice?” Neji asked then shrugged. “She wouldn’t even look at me when she took our order.”

“Then she’s blind as a bat; you’re clearly the better looking one between the two of us.” Shikamaru sounded less than disinterested. “She isn’t my type anyway. You have nothing to worry about.”

Neji raised an elegant brow. “Oh? I don’t have anything to worry about because she’s not your type?”

“She isn’t you.” Shikamaru corrected. “Better?”

"Better would've been if you'd said that in the first place," Neji replied.

He picked up on the teasing nature in Neji’s voice, but it did little to ease Shikamaru’s regret of mentioning his _type_ as if anyone other than the Hyūga would do. And no, Neji didn’t actually care one way or the other, he wasn’t the sort of man who worried about other people around Shikamaru nor did he harbor any insecurities about their relationship. Nara was the jealous one. He sent a silent thank you to whatever being would listen that the woman hadn’t started flirting with Neji; Shikamaru knew better than anyone how irrational he could be when provoked.

“Nej, come on." Shikamaru coaxed. "I'm too naïve to know when someone is flirting with me. And it doesn't matter; you're the only one I want."

"Good." Neji flashed a disarming smile. "We Hyūga are notoriously stubborn, so you'll be stuck with me forever."

Shikamaru certainly hoped so. He'd gotten a glimpse of Neji's nakedness when they were getting changed earlier in the evening, and a chill ripped through his entire body at the sight of blemishes and slashes tarnishing Hyūga's smooth skin. There had been a time not so long ago when Neji rarely sported long term marks. Shikamaru recalled stitching his boyfriend’s open wounds shut and marveling at the lack of scar tissue remaining despite the injuries he knew Neji had sustained. His tanned figure bore plenty of battle scars, though Shikamaru figured it was partially due to the fact that he didn’t take care of himself as well as Neji did.

Tsunade's agreement with Sasuke ended, and Neji had resumed his usual workload much to Shikamaru's dismay. It seemed the nature of those missions became suspicious once again, too. Four days ago, after Neji's meeting with Hiashi, they joined Sasuke in the hospital to gather more details on the situation. As Neji had previously alluded, Sasuke indeed branched off on his own seeking information about the Akatsuki and what they might be up to. All Sasuke'd learned before Hiashi intervened was the rogue organization had plans to infiltrate Konoha, though the when and why had yet to be explored. Shikamaru wanted to know as badly as the two prodigies; however, he found himself far more interested in whatever Hiashi was protecting in the Hyūga hideout.

He would never find out, though. The Hyūga clan leader made sure to report Sasuke to the Hokage and no doubt the three of them would be under very watchful eyes for quite some time. Neji swirled his straw around the glass slowly, gazed fixed onto Shikamaru who was no doubt deep in thought. As per usual, Neji required no words to guess what the younger shinobi had on his mind; he'd seen those deep brown eyes flicker his way as they dressed and knew Shikamaru would be worried. Nara wasn't the only one with reason to be concerned. Lately, Shikamaru's brows were furrowed more than usual; he continually paced when looking over reports or official documents from the Hokage and there were bags under his eyes suggesting that he didn’t sleep much anymore.

Oh, how Neji longed to ask what had Shikamaru so frazzled— they'd gotten much better at expressing themselves only for each other and communicating verbally, there was still plenty which could solely be said with action or subtle glances. That's why Neji knew he couldn't ask because Shikamaru's frustrations obviously came from his position as Lieutenant and the specifics were forbidden to Neji as he wasn't a Council member. Just like Shikamaru couldn't question Neji about what had happened on his assignment to leave him so battered; it was a high-class ANBU mission, and Hyūga wasn't allowed to discuss it. Fortunately, both males understood the rules and never held it against one another if they weren't privy to details. On occasion, those regulations had been broken, but no one except themselves was aware, and that's how it would stay.

Neji tugged his straw from the glass and chewed the end of it idly. Typically, he cared far too much about his teeth to be caught doing something so mindless. Things were simpler when they first met despite being in the middle of the war; everything had changed. Shikamaru lost his father and sensei within the same year. Neji severed ties to the Hyūga clan. Their individual growth ascended in varying intervals, but both continued to move forward and gained additional responsibilities. Neji wished for the simpler days of shōgi and silent nights spent on the roof gazing at the clouds. In reality, things were just as busy back then too; the roommates primarily saw one another in passing. Falling in love made the time apart much more noticeable. Shikamaru's lips touched Neji's startling him enough to jump, but he harnessed composure seamlessly and returned the kiss.

“What was that for?” Neji asked once Shikamaru leaned back.

Shikamaru shrugged. “Dunno, just felt like it.”

The answer warmed Neji, and he smiled when he said, "I guess nothing has changed after all."

“Are you kidding? Everything is different now. You’ve got me talking in my sleep.” Shikamaru laughed in spite of himself.

"Hn," Neji grunted. He paused as the waitress set their food on the table then added, "I suppose becoming lovers does count as a change."

“You’re my best friend, Neji. That’s how it all started, you know. You decided to be a hero and save my life and let me live with you. It’s _your_ fault.” Shikamaru jibed, mirth in his eyes.

Neji chuckled. “Shikamaru, I—”

“I’m going to say some corny things to you. It’s alright if you tease about it later, but hear me out first. Do you know no one laughs harder at my jokes than you do? Even before we were together, the way you laugh at what I say always put me at ease, made me feel good. Actually, you always make me feel good and make me believe.” Shikamaru shifted in his seat, probably to keep from averting his eyes which were trained intently on Neji’s luminescent orbs. “You always know what to say right on cue or what not to say. You chase away my loneliness without having to be beside me. You give me strength both mentally and physically. You show me things I didn’t know I couldn’t see. It’s beyond troublesome, but I don’t know where I would be without you.”

“Shikamaru,” Neji whispered as he reached across the table for the shadow user’s hand. “How could I tease you about something so sweet?”

"Troublesome," Shikamaru repeated. "I'm _not_ sweet and don't go spreading that around. I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"You're a good man, Shikamaru. You don't need to be modest about it. That's what drew me to you in the first place; it's the reason I invited you to move in. Yes, our personalities meshed very well, but I respected you." Neji voiced.

“And now?” Shikamaru wondered aloud.

“Now more than ever. Oh, and I am hopelessly in love with you, too.” Neji grinned as he smoothed his thumb across Shikamaru’s knuckles.

“Tch.” Shikamaru turned away and grumbled under his breath. “You stupid Hyūga, trying to make me blush when I was the one professing sentiments.”

“It’s not a contest you know.” Neji pointed out.

“If it were I’d be winning.” Shikamaru tacked on childishly.

Neji smiled. “That would be one area I wouldn’t mind losing.”

 

* * *

 

All Neji wanted to do when he came home was peel off his layers of sweaty clothing, find something of minimal preparation to eat and locate his lover's whereabouts before falling asleep. What he hadn't anticipated was killing two birds with one stone; by the sound of running water, Shikamaru was already in the bathroom taking a bath. Neji preferred showers, though he supposed a soothing soak after he rinsed off wouldn't be unwelcome. He opened the bathroom door but stopped immediately in his tracks, brows practically disappearing into his hairline.

"You're home early. What a pain." Shikamaru mumbled as he slid deeper into the tub until everything below his nose was submerged.

Shikamaru Nara was not only soaking in the tub; from the looks of things, it appeared to be a bath with some sort of essential oils judging by the pink hue of the water. Neji's lips spread uncharacteristically wide as he braced his hands on his hips and gave Shikamaru an expectant look waiting for an explanation.

"And people assume that _I'm_ the more effeminate one," Neji commented.

Shikamaru lifted his head and said, “It’s calming.”

“I’m sure it is. It’s also _pink_.” Neji reminded him.

"Alright well, that was a mistake. I mixed too many powders, and this is the result." Shikamaru nodded to the water. "But to be honest, this is the most relaxing one I've tried so far… I'll have to remember what I used for next time."

“And how long has this been going on?” Neji asked casually as he began to undress.

Shikamaru stared pointedly, letting his eyes rake over each newly exposed part of Neji’s body as he answered, “A few months.”

“Shikamaru Nara!” Neji feigned a hurt expression. “And you’ve been keeping it from me?”

“It just never came up, alright?” Shikamaru dismissed lazily.

Neji scoffed and let his boxers hit the floor. "You know better than anyone how badly I need to de-stress. If you had a way of doing so, you should've shared it with me." He approached the tub and waved a hand. "Scoot over."

“When you’re tense I get to massage you. I’m selfish and I want to be what you rely on to decompress.” Shikamaru admitted.

“Fair enough. You aren’t always here, though.” Neji said.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji’s torso when the elder’s back pressed into his chest. “The secret is out now so I’ll show you where I keep the goods in case you need them.”

"I don't mind waiting for you to come home," Neji replied, he rested his weight against Shikamaru. “I like your hands on me.”

“While we’re talking about my hands and your body… I’ve been meaning to ask you what you like.” Shikamaru cleared his throat shaking the nervousness away to clarify, “What is one of your kinks?”

Neji hummed and rotated his shoulders. “Hair pulling.”

“One I don’t _already_ know.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gave the end of Neji’s thick mane a tug.

Hyūga felt that he was a relatively open book when it came to the things he enjoyed in the bedroom. Of the two, he was far more adventurous. Not that Shikamaru didn’t like to try stuff because he did and so far, they hadn’t ventured into any territory that made either of them uncomfortable. But, Neji usually came up with suggestions since in general he had a bolder personality. Shikamaru could be straightforward though. He didn’t beat around the bush so if he wanted something he would communicate it. Neji saw no harm in them having a verbal discussion about their preferences if it would appease Shikamaru.

"Physical domination," Neji said after some time. "Being overpowered is… very sexy."

Shikamaru'd had enough clues laid out that he should’ve guessed it by now. Even when _he_ was the one to initiate physical contact, Neji always made him fight for dominance and wordlessly demanded aggression. It made sense to hear Hyūga wanted to struggle for and lose power. Shikamaru would be delighted to make that accommodation more often.

“You’ll have to tell me one of your kinks now," Neji spoke, fingers lightly tracing the younger male's forearms.

"Restraints," Shikamaru replied without hesitation.

“Are you trying to get frisky in the tub, Nara?” Neji nearly purred.

“Unfortunately, I have a Council meeting shortly. It’ll have to wait until I return.” Shikamaru sighed.

“What a pity.” Neji mused.

Shikamaru grunted agreement and tightened his hold on the brunette then perched his chin on Neji’s shoulder where he could clearly see Hyūga’s face.

“Is there something you’d like me to do to you?” He asked curiously.

The way Neji’s mouth moved told Shikamaru _yes,_ there was definitely something he wanted and probably had been thinking about asking for anyway. Neji squirmed a bit, readjusting his position to line their faces up so he could catch Shikamaru’s eyes. Dangerous territory; Shikamaru could _not_ be late for or miss his meeting, but also didn’t have the ability to look away from Neji. That magnetic pull was stronger than it had ever been before.

“I want you to use your shadows on me, Shikamaru.” Neji husked.

That damn Hyūga and his damn troublesome mouth and that damn stupidly smooth voice! Shikamaru felt his neck grow hot and he knew his cheeks wouldn’t be far behind. Gods, he’d imagined it a few times himself, using the shadow possession and other… unique traits of his jutsu to pleasure Neji. He vaguely heard Neji requesting him to answer the question as well, but his overactive mind had gone off to produce graphic fantasies of Hyūga instead. Truth be told, though, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted Neji to do for him— the man was already doing it all. It wouldn’t be fair not to participate in the game he’d started so he had to come up with _something._

“More surprise sex.” Shikamaru’s eyes widened remembering the last time Neji’s sinful lips literally sucked him right out of a sound sleep. “Yeah, definitely more of that.”

“Then I’ll need you to come to bed more often and stop staying up with all your boring books and scrolls.” Neji prompted.

“Tell that to Tsunade. That troublesome woman has been piling on the paperwork lately.” Shikamaru grumbled.

“If you’re feeling especially generous… I would also like you to resume wearing those delightful fishnet shirts you always donned when we were younger.” Neji’s eyes appeared to glaze momentarily. “Only for me, of course.”

“Yeah?” Shikamaru arched a brow in surprise. “The mesh does it for you?”

“Oh, Shikamaru, you have _no_ idea.” Neji practically moaned.

Shikamaru swallowed and made a mental note to find one of the shirts immediately. “I might as well ask; is there anything you want to do to me?”

Neji regarded Shikamaru with renewed interest, silver eyes twinkling as a wicked grin claimed his handsome lips. “Eat you out.”

Shikamaru flushed. Hyūga was extremely direct when he wanted to be and even though his answer was expected to be sexual such filth coming from Neji’s mouth made Shikamaru shudder. He almost regretted breaching the conversation at all.

“What’s that face for?” Neji pinched Shikamaru’s side. “You do it to me all the time.”

“And you _love_ it.” Shikamaru crooned.

“Precisely the reason I want to do it to you, too. Now it’s your turn.” Neji said.

Shikamaru slid his hand up Neji's chest to caress the smooth column of his creamy throat. He squeezed ever so slightly; the gesture told Neji exactly what he wanted, but Shikamaru pressed his lips to the elder's ear and said it anyway.

“I want to take your breath away.”

“How unusually eloquent of you.” Neji tried to pretend he wasn’t affected, but there was excitement in his voice.

Shikamaru shrugged. “I’ll save the raunchy version for tonight. I know how much you love to hear me talk.”

"On that note, I should probably get a head start on my reports." Neji sighed reluctantly.

“We have some time," Shikamaru mumbled. “Stay here a little longer.”

Not that Neji needed more encouragement to neglect his responsibilities as squad leader, the reports were due first thing in the morning, and he already knew that if he didn't finish them before Shikamaru returned home, they'd be left incomplete. Although Neji had done so many in the past couple of years, he could write them in his sleep if need be. Knocking them out while Shikamaru was away wouldn't be a problem.

“Have you seen the assignment roster?” Shikamaru inquired. “We’ll have more missions than ever over the next few months.”

“I noticed.” Neji’s eyes narrowed. “I’m surprised to see the logs so backed up again. It doesn’t make much sense now that our forces are restored.”

"The tide is changing. War is coming, Neji. We're reviewing battle tactics and strategic warfare during the meetings." Shikamaru revealed.

Silence enveloped them. Neji understood the significance of Shikamaru’s choice to defy the uncompromising and stern decree his position bound him to. He recognized that the shadow wielder had already analyzed all the information readily available and sifted through all the possibilities and scenarios to arrive at that which was most probable.

“There are assignments scheduled to take place in nearly every other village.” Neji expanded on.

"They have to know I've pieced everything together on my own; I'm not sure why the rest of the committee is still dancing around what they're doing," Shikamaru stated.

Neji looked down at his feet as he scrunched his toes a few times, he expelled a heavy sigh. “ANBU will also be deploying me on frequent restricted missions."

“Neji!” Shikamaru shouted suddenly.

He alarmed Neji enough to make the long-haired shinobi turn around. “What?”

“That’s confidential!” Shikamaru hissed.

“So is what you just told me.” Neji blinked slowly.

“Tch, it’s not the same thing, Nej.” Shikamaru huffed with a frown. “ANBU will have your head if they find out.”

Neji rolled his eyes and pinched Shikamaru’s nose. “Shut up, Nara.”

“If we’re infiltrating the other countries in such a mass I can only assume the treaties are falling through.” Shikamaru guessed. “And ANBU is involved somehow…” He raised a hand when Neji started to speak. “So help me, Neji if you try to tell me the details I will drown you.”

“I don’t _know_ them until I receive the scroll or the file, remember?” Neji was grinning.

"But you know that you've got more classified work coming," Shikamaru argued.

“Yes.” Neji offered no specifics on why or how he knew, it was better for them both that way.

"We just need to be careful," Shikamaru advised.

“Aren’t I always?” Neji smirked.

Shikamaru slanted his eyes. “No, you are not."

"But I will be," Neji reassured. "Come on, this water is getting cold, and you've got your meeting."

“Rendezvous by seven?” Shikamaru suggested.

“Not a minute later.” Neji agreed. “Think of me while you’re gone.”

Shikamaru trapped Neji in his arms; his expression was open and honest when he said, "You're all I ever think about."

Neji sank into Nara's body easily, his lips drawn into a gentle kiss while his hair spilled over his shoulder shielding their faces from the rest of the world. Even though they were alone, it made the moment feel more secluded and private. Shikamaru smiled and kissed hard, his heart skipping a few beats as Neji mouthed _me too_ between their lips.


	14. Chapter 14

An unsettling aura stayed with Neji as he set foot inside the village, though he couldn’t quite put a finger on what might be amiss or what had inspired his discomfort in the first place. On the way back from his mission Neji had gotten the feeling that someone was following him, but both common sense and his all-seeing-eyes told him that wasn't the case. He could only assume the lingering unease stemmed from his paranoia. Nothing in Konoha seemed out of the ordinary; children were running through the streets, the shops were bustling with customers, kunais clanked at the training grounds, and Naruto's loud mouth echoed from the other end of town. Neji stopped in front of his apartment and frowned, he tipped his head back to stare at the building. His apprehension had not wavered as it usually did when he reached home.

Veins sprouted at Neji’s temples before he proceeded inside. He took the stairs in stride looking for something, _anything_ to either dispel or confirm his concerns. Upon reaching his door, Neji let out a slow deep sigh. Perhaps instead of returning with physical trauma or the usual mental anguish that kept him awake at night, he would be plagued by anxiety. He let his Byakugan recede, and with the roll of his eyes Neji shoved his key in the door but found it was already unlocked. Strange. Shikamaru should've deployed on a mission earlier in the day for a week-long assignment. Neji opened the door, and the apartment was pitch black, no lights on and the curtains were drawn shut.

“Shikamaru?” Neji called.

No response. Something was wrong. Neji shut the door and flicked on the light revealing two Akatsuki members standing hardly an arm’s length away. Impossible! Their chakra levels should’ve given up their presence. His eyes bulged slightly, but before he could even think about attacking, Kakuzu snatched Neji up by his throat and rammed him against the steel door. Kisame smirked, hoisted his Samehada onto his shoulder and hovered close enough that he blew Neji’s hair around each time he exhaled. The Akatsuki were setting up to invade Konoha, Neji knew that much already thanks to Shikamaru and Sasuke, but he couldn’t fathom a reason for two of the organization’s best members to be present in his home. He flickered his eyes past Kakuzu’s shoulder and spotted Shikamaru on the floor limp, battered and seemingly unconscious; of course, the shadow wielder wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Where is Uchiha?” Kakuzu asked.

“What?” Neji managed to croak despite the hand tightening around his neck.

“His scent is all over this place.” Kisame sniffed the air for emphasis. “We know he’s here.”

“Well, you’re mistaken. What do you want with Sasuke?” Neji boldly inquired.

"We have come to collect the debt that is owed to us," Kakuzu answered.

Kisame squinted, he hunched closer to Neji then said, "Hey, aren't you the pretty boy who killed Hidan?" When Neji didn't reply, he roared with laughter and licked the pointed ends of his top row of teeth. "Such a small world, eh Kakuzu? This is the brat responsible for murdering your partner."

“I despised Hidan.” Kakuzu shot Kisame a warning glare, advising him to pipe down if he knew what was best. His green orbs snapped back to Neji. “Where is Uchiha? I won’t ask again.”

"I have no idea where he is," Neji responded. "But I'm certain he has no business with the Akatsuki."

“The Akatsuki requires a replacement member and since Sasuke is the one who killed Itachi he should take his place," Kisame explained.

“That happened so long ago. Why come for him now?” Neji questioned.

Why come for him at all? Sure, Neji could get on board with the logic of replacing a deceased Uchiha with a live one, but Itachi had been gone for years. Not to mention Neji knew for a fact that the Akatsuki was more prominent now than ever before, their recruitment efforts had doubled at the very least and they probably had enough members to inhabit half a village. They didn't _need_ Sasuke, per say.

"Kakuzu, I'm bored," Kisame complained though he was grinning. "We don't need these two, and I've been itching for a good fight. Let me take care of them."

Not about to fall victim to Kisame’s love for fighting, Neji shoved his palms forward with a blast of chakra to break free of Kakuzu and swung into motion preparing to rotate. Unfortunately, he was a fraction of a second too slow, and his breath was robbed from him as Kisame’s Samehada cracked into his chest and sent the long-haired ninja soaring across the room and straight through the glass doors to the balcony. Neji cried out; he barely caught himself on the rickety railing to keep from toppling backward to the street. He heard people below gasping, some probably even stopped and pointed but he didn't have time to pay them any mind. His entire body screamed rippling with the aftershock of smashing into the glass, and the spot Kisame’s broad blade had struck was tender, to say the least. 

Neji blinked away the haze clouding his vision and lifted his head to peer inside where the Akatsuki duo still stood, Kisame was vibrating with laughter and though Kakuzu seemed uninterested in wasting time he was grinning. He gritted his teeth down hard enough to quake his jaw; his fists shook from the effort it took to lift himself into a standing position once more. Neji lunged forward practically gliding into the apartment with his sights set on Kisame and fully prepared to take the mist ninja down by his throat, but once again he was outmaneuvered, smacked aside like he was nothing more than a fly.

Hyūga rolled back on his feet almost instantly. The more rational part of his mind urged him to relax, to think out his next move instead of charging forward. Kisame was an S-rank criminal after all and based on everything Neji knew about the hierarchy system within the organization the fish-like man landed near the top. This time Kisame made the first move, he dashed through the room with the very speed Neji had been warned about. Hyūga nearly missed the movement entirely and spared himself little time to dodge the attack, but he did manage to pivot his leg and clip Kisame hard enough in the abdomen to break the man's balance. Showtime.

Kisame had underestimated the leaf shinobi which would’ve been detrimental enough if he were an ordinary Hyūga, but Neji was a force to be reckoned with in his own right. His speed and reflexes were unparalleled in the village even against more seasoned shinobi, though Neji didn’t plan on assuming he had no competition among the Akatsuki; they were S-rank criminals for a reason. Neji's strikes were cutthroat, deliberate and precise, threatening to shut down Kisame’s entire chakra network with just one touch. Somehow, Kisame fumbled backward and flung his weapon for Neji who immediately sidestepped and ducked around the oncoming blow.

“I knew you would give me a good fight.” Kisame laughed hardily from his gut, menace twinkling in his eyes. “This is just what I’ve been looking for!”

"Then fight me for real and stop holding back." Neji foolishly taunted. "Perhaps you'd rather take this out in the open; there are plenty of fields nearby."

“Worried we’ll destroy the apartment? Or maybe you’re thinking about your comrade there.” Kisame guessed, he nodded to Shikamaru.

"We could use a talent like yours. Maybe you'd like to join us as well." Kakuzu proposed.

“I’d rather die.” Neji seethed.

"You heard him, Kisame," Kakuzu said with a shrug.

Neji flung a barrage of weapons at the shark-man, a lame attempt at buying himself a few seconds to strategize but as a ninja, he knew it was imperative to use everything in his arsenal to win. Losing to Kisame meant dying, and Neji had no intentions of doing so today. He lobbed a flash grenade overhead of the Akatsuki members then made a run for Shikamaru, he scooped the man up easily and barely cleared the explosion in time to toss the shadow wielder into their bedroom unharmed. Neji hit the ground and gasped, the force of the bomb stole his breath while pieces of the ceiling crashed on top of him. He dug himself out without a problem just in time to jump away from Kisame’s Samehada barreling down upon him.

Lilac eyes flashed to the hole he'd blown open in the wall. Anything he could do to draw the fight away from Shikamaru would be a plus even if it meant leading the pair to the roof. Flinching, Neji rolled into a run and emerged from the gap no doubt with Kisame close behind. The hallway was narrow enough as it was, he and Shikamaru had the apartment at the end of the hall which meant his only option was to head for the stairs or jump out the window. Kisame decided for him; he swung his weapon and smacked Neji into the wall. The wooden frame and window itself splintered into broken shards that tore into Neji's shoulder, shredded his ANBU uniform. Neji gasped for air however he wasted no time trying to recover, he yanked his arm forward and plucked away the lingering bits of glass lodged in his arm. His vision was distorted momentarily— long enough for Kisame to wedge his forearm against Neji’s neck and pin him in place.

"Enough games," Kakuzu announced as he joined them in the hallway. "We must find Uchiha."

“You won’t have to look too far.”

Three pairs of eyes whipped to the stairwell where Sasuke Uchiha had just arrived, Sharingan blazing the moment he saw Neji. Kisame smirked.

“You’ve really grown up since the last time I saw you. You’re the spitting image of Itachi.”

Sasuke visibly stiffened at the mention of his brother’s name, yet he remained composed. He moved closer to the trio, passing Kakuzu to stand behind Kisame.

“Release him. _Now._ ” Sasuke demanded.

“You’re just as arrogant as your brother. It must be in your blood.” Kisame taunted, though he did indeed allow Neji to drop to the floor.

“Interesting that you should show up here for all places. Your scent is pungent, yet according to this young Hyūga you don’t live here.” Kakuzu commented. “Are you perhaps lovers?”

Bounty was the only motivation Kakuzu needed to eliminate a person, however, the very idea of killing someone Sasuke held dear sparked excitement in the green-eyed man he hadn't experienced in quite some time. Itachi had never been Kakuzu’s cup of tea, but the brat brought him no personal grievances either. Sasuke, on the other hand, managed to get under his skin in more ways than one despite having interacted only a handful of times. What he wouldn't give to watch despair fill those crimson eyes.

“I noticed one of your lackeys hanging by the village entrance. I came to get back up.” Sasuke explained coolly. “I didn’t think I’d find infiltrators so soon.”

"You will join the Akatsuki in your brother's place," Kakuzu stated— it was not a request. "Refuse, and we will take you by force after destroying this village."

“Akatsuki?” Sasuke frowned. “Is that why your men have been loitering nearby?”

“If you want information about our plans kid, you’ll have to take the offer.” Kisame practically chuckled.

"You have twenty-four hours to decide," Kakuzu said.

“I don’t need twenty-four hours. I’ll do it.” Sasuke decided.

“Sasuke!” Neji growled.

Kisame looked over his shoulder at the brunette and flashed a terrifying smile, baring his teeth as if to say he would gladly chomp Neji to bits if he didn’t keep quiet. To finalize his point, he lifteded his Samehada onto his shoulders ready to attack if need be.

"Meet us at the east entrance before dawn. If you are even a minute late, we will strike." Kakuzu promised. "Starting right here with your friend."

Red smog and a flash of white light engulfed the hallway choking both leaf shinobi. When it cleared, it was no surprise to find the Akatsuki were gone. Neji stared at Sasuke; his eyes were burning from the overuse of his Byakugan but also frustration and rage. He picked himself up before the younger man could offer to help and walked away without a word; right now, he needed to focus on Shikamaru otherwise he'd end up killing Sasuke. The shadow manipulator was still unconscious and from what Neji could tell unharmed. He sighed a breath of relief as he lifted Shikamaru onto their bed to begin inspecting for damage. Neji waved a pulsed chakra palm across his boyfriend carefully.

"You know this is the only way," Sasuke spoke quietly from the doorway.

“Sasuke, you _can’t_ go.” Neji shut his eyes and set his hands on the mattress. “I don’t know what they’re planning, but it can’t be as simple as wanting you to replace Itachi. It doesn’t even make sense after all this time.”

"If I turn them down then Konoha has less than a day to prepare the manpower required to wage war with Akatsuki." Sasuke pointed out. "I'm not sure how much time I'm buying the village, but at least it's something."

Neji frowned and watched the veins in his hands move as he clenched his fists. “Your name is finally cleared, no one distrusts you any longer. You’ve been exonerated of all your crimes. You’re Konoha’s pride. If you do this all of that will be for naught.”

"Neji, it's the only choice. Not so deep down you know that, but you're letting our relationship cloud your judgment." Sasuke voiced. He came into the room to stand behind his friend; he placed a hand on Hyūga's shoulder. "You're a ninja first and foremost, Neji. Don't forget that."

The Hyūga prodigy got to his feet, smacked Sasuke’s hand away and whirled to face him. “Our relationship has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you are making a mistake! You have no idea whether or not you’re buying Konoha time. This could very well be a way to kill you, to use you. Who knows what they’re thinking.”

“My name means nothing to me, you know. People trusting me I could not care less about. The only people who matter to me are you and Naruto. And, well, I suppose Shikamaru too now.” Sasuke hummed thoughtfully. “I’ve always wondered what life was like for Itachi, how the Akatsuki treated him. This will give me more insight.”

Shikamaru grunted and grimaced, slowly regaining consciousness or at the very least coming out of whatever stupor the Akatsuki left him in.

Neji looked at the tactician momentarily then returned to Sasuke with a heavy sigh. “Sas, you can’t live your life for him.”

"That's exactly what my entire life has always been, Neji. Itachi this, Itachi that. As children, I lived for his attention, his approval. Then I lived to kill him. Once he died, I lived in spite of him. After I learned the truth, I started living to survive him, to keep his will alive." Sasuke smiled bitterly. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not at all," Neji reassured the raven-haired shinobi with a gentle touch to his forearm. "But this isn't what Itachi would want. He'd never want you anywhere near the Akatsuki."

“Itachi’d want me to protect the village. That’s exactly what I’m doing.” Sasuke defended.

"Let's take our chances and fight them instead. You defeated Itachi; I slaughtered Hidan. We have a village full of capable ninjas." Neji suggested although he didn't sound entirely committed to the idea.

Sasuke's laughter was dry. "The battle was practically a draw the entire time; I nearly died myself. After all my training he was still kicking my ass." He tipped his head back to reminisce about his final duel with Itachi. "I didn't even kill him, really. He wasn't at full power, either. Itachi died because he was terminally ill. Despite his sickness and the fact that he was dying, Itachi was more than I could handle. What if he wasn’t the strongest one?”

Neji hated being wrong, and he especially hated when it meant someone he cared for was about to make a foolish decision because of it. Sasuke had a point; they didn't have any idea where Itachi's strength stood in comparison to the other members of Akatsuki. Like ANBU, the organization possessed no real ranking system.

“Shikamaru is brilliant. He can help think of a way out of this.” Neji tried.

“I’m sure he will, but until then I have to go.” Sasuke insisted as he pressed his fingertips to Neji’s forehead. “Until next time, Neji.”

No, no, _no!_ The fear that Sasuke would disappear had become a reality and no matter what logic Neji used or how many scenarios he played around with they all ended the same way if Uchiha joined Akatsuki. If the rogue ninjas didn't kill him then the next time they saw each other would be on the battlefield where Neji would be instructed not to hold back. Sasuke flashed a lopsided smile and turned away. Panic struck Neji hard; he hadn't felt so vulnerable or incapable since his father passed. He surged forward to embrace Sasuke, no way he would settle for a forehead tap if this were going to be the end, but Uchiha's body quivered then burst into a flock of crows. Stunned, Neji watched in full-eyed horror as the birds soared around the room seeking escape. Sasuke hadn't followed Hyūga in from the hallway; he'd sent a clone instead not willing to take the risk. Sasuke knew Neji might be able to sway him.

“Damn it!” Neji cursed.

Apparently, Shikamaru honestly did have some sort of trauma related to crows because after a few minutes of incessant cawing he was fully alert and sitting up in bed grasping his forehead with a scowl. He shooed the few birds buzzing around his head away.

"What happened to Kisame?" Shikamaru slurred. When his vision unblurred, he added, "Gods, Neji are you alright?"

"He's gone," Neji mumbled before he collapsed beside Shikamaru.

"Who is? Neji you're bleeding, and there's glass in your back." Shikamaru spoke urgently; he began picking out the bigger pieces.

"Sasuke," Neji whispered. "The Akatsuki were here for him; he has joined them."

Shikamaru’s movements faltered for only a second, but the news of Sasuke leaving didn’t deter him from ensuring Neji’s well-being. And wasn’t that just like the damn Uchiha to go charging off on his own without thinking about anyone else.

“Tch,” Shikamaru grumbled. “I was just starting to like him.”

“Maybe there’s no hope for Sasuke.” Neji seemed to be talking to himself more than Shikamaru. “Maybe he’s doomed to the attraction of danger.”

“I’m sure he had a good reason for going.” Shikamaru offered although he couldn’t think of any.

“He wishes he was dead so that he could be with his brother." Neji swallowed thickly trying to even out his trembling voice. "But he won't kill himself because he feels responsible to live for Itachi."

Neji met the younger ninja's eyes for the first time, and Shikamaru's heart shattered to pieces. Not knowing what else to do, Shikamaru took hold of Neji’s hand and squeezed hard; he would rather hug Hyūga until it hurt, but the bits of glass kept him from doing so. If the Akatsuki wanted Sasuke they probably also desired war. This was exactly the scenario Shikamaru had been preparing for. Well, not down to the last detail, but he had anticipated the Akatsuki playing a role in whatever Tsunade had the council constructing.

“I have to tell Naruto.” Neji realized suddenly. “He’s going to be furious.”

 

* * *

 

Naruto Uzumaki had been livid and pissed beyond compare. As expected, he took his frustrations out on Neji demanding to know why he’d allowed Sasuke to leave the village. He had even been so bold as to suggest that Neji didn't care about Sasuke at all, otherwise he'd have never let the man go free even if it required physical restraint. Neji silently allowed himself to be berated and manhandled at times when Naruto snatched him up by his Hyūga robes to yell in his face. Shikamaru suspected that Neji's ego was wounded by not being able to stop Sasuke or maybe his boyfriend believed he deserved to be chastised. In the end, Shikamaru intervened by decking Naruto since the only way to shut up the hyper ninja was an assault. He had no right to talk down to Neji. Naruto had been there before once himself, unable to keep Sasuke in the village. Once Uchiha's mind was made up it was nearly impossible to sway him.

And so Konoha immediately began preparations to engage in war with the Akatsuki. Tsunade hoped to gain the upper hand by launching a preemptive strike; if they readied all available forces immediately, they could utilize the element of surprise and decimate the Akatsuki before the organization had a chance to strike. Neji doubted such a thing was possible. In the years of dealing with the Akatsuki at various capacities, they always seemed prepared no matter what Konoha planned. Shikamaru and a few other ANBU operatives had been sent off to neighboring villages to secure temporary peace treaties during wartime and reinforce connections with their allies. No doubt they’d be returning soon.

Neji hadn’t been one of those ninjas, although he figured that was intentional due to his close personal relationship to Sasuke. Tsunade might assume he would use the assignment as a diversion to branch out on his own and hunt his friend down. Neji was not a fool though and he knew he could not possibly risk being ambushed by the Akatsuki. Instead of arguing that he should be traveling with the team, which he _should_ since negotiations were his specialty, Neji chose to visit Itachi Uchiha's grave site. In the Uchiha complex just behind the home Sasuke grew up in and still lived was a plot elegantly marked for Itachi. Neji had never asked if Itachi's body was indeed buried there or not, he didn't want to know.

"This is your fault," Neji whispered.

His words bore no malice or anger, in fact, he was relatively monotone even though he had dozens of emotions swirling inside him. It _was_ Itachi's fault. The man had loved Sasuke too much he'd left too deep an impact, and now the raven-haired shinobi might meet with a similar fate because of it. Neji sighed as he bowed low, his brown locks spilling to the ground as he set his hands on his knees and prayed. If anyone could offer Sasuke protection or guidance, it would be Itachi Uchiha. Shikamaru’s presence made itself known long before Nara dared to approach Neji, no doubt he was observing from the shadows.

They didn’t have time to waste, both of them knew that so if Neji had lost sight of their purpose, it was Shikamaru's job to reel him back in and set him on the appropriate path. Sadly, Shikamaru's soft spot for the Hyūga kept him in place and allowed Neji to pray for as long as he wanted. Perhaps Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to budge because he knew what happened next, he understood this might be the last time he saw Neji alive and the thought paralyzed him. He busied himself studying Neji's backside and reflected on their time together, how far they had come and how worthwhile life became with Hyūga by his side. 

They could not promise to return from this; they couldn't swear they'd find one another when the dust had settled. Shikamaru wanted to run away and leave everything behind, to embark on a new life with Neji as rogue ninjas fleeing the dangers of war and politics. Gods, if only he could find the strength in him to disobey the fibers of his training instructing him that they had a duty, an obligation to the village. His eyes stung and brimmed with unshed tears which he banished away. It was selfish, piteous and downright shameful, but Shikamaru knew he would not survive without Neji Hyūga. He could perish on his own without complaint; he'd never survive  living even a minute in a world where Neji no longer was. They would make it, he promised himself. They had to.

“Neji,” Shikamaru called gently.

He waited patiently as Neji finished his prayer. The man stood and spared Itachi’s grave a final glance before trudging over to Shikamaru. He moved with a heavy heart, like the weight of the world was truly on his shoulders pushing him down harder with every step he took. When their eyes locked this time Shikamaru got sucked in like he always did, but it occurred to him he was not the only one suspended in their magnetism. Neji clenched Shikamaru’s neck as Nara tangled a hand through his long mane and joined their foreheads.

Unspoken sentiments passed between them, words they dared not or simply could not say to one another. The mask Neji often hid behind during times of distress was in shambles, Shikamaru saw every conflicting emotion spiraling inside Hyūga's eyes, and it made him want to scream. What he wouldn't give to kiss all the pain away. Neji shifted, brought the tip of their noses together and caressed the bridge silently mitigating Shikamaru’s guilt. Shikamaru regretted the statement long before it left his mouth, it burned his tongue and dried his throat.

“We have to go.” He mumbled. “It’s time.”


	15. Chapter 15

Bodies, bodies everywhere. Some friend, some foe. Perhaps Sasuke Uchiha was not the only one doomed to repeat history. Of those beside Konoha on the battlefield stood the sand siblings and an abundance of ninjas sent by their allies. Most were faces Shikamaru had never seen before, and he knew without a doubt many of them he'd never see again. Ninjas were scarce from some villages, including Konoha, which meant plenty of young shinobi filled the front lines. After the last war, most villages began replenishing their numbers, but it had only been three years and none of them were back at full capacity. Too many children were asked to fight for the sake of their villages. He looked down the line to Neji Hyūga hoping to read the older man's frame of mind with no such luck even in the absence of an ANBU mask. Everyone on the field dressed in standard issue jōnin or rank appropriate equivalent attire.

As they approached the Akatsuki's hideout, Shikamaru was not surprised to see several members of the organization waiting. Among those present, he recognized Tobi, Kisame, Konan, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. The other half a dozen or so he'd either never seen before or didn't remember their names. More notably and equally unsettling was the absence of Sasuke. Gods, he hoped the Sharingan wielder was alive wherever he might be. Confidence surged in Shikamaru. They had grossly overestimated the Akatsuki's recruitment efforts if these twenty-some members were all they had to show. Still, they were S-rank criminals, and Nara understood this war would not be handed to them by any means. He'd spent hours devising teams for their two-man cells they'd operate in, pouring over the skill set he knew his comrades possessed while taking into account that which they already knew about the Akatsuki.

Naruto and Gaara. The blonde would be excellent for close range hand-to-hand combat, but his hot-headed tendencies made him risky. Gaara not only had a naturally calm personality, but he could also defend if need be and his offensive prowess was nothing to take too lightly. Sakura and Tenten. Another combination of long and short-range fighters; Shikamaru paired the duo thinking their relentless fighting styles would complement one another. Lee and Jiraiya. Obviously, the taijutsu shinobi would require a balance of ninjutsu— Shikamaru could imagine no one better suited than the pervy sage. Kiba and Gai. Truthfully, less consideration about their individual skills went into the pairing, but Shikamaru suspected Gai might be able to handle Kiba’s brash and impulsive personality easily.

Chōji and himself. Shikamaru was well aware of his weaknesses when it came to battle, and he knew what worked best for his particular techniques. It made the most sense to work with Chōji with whom he already had experience and knew they’d be able to combine their abilities flawlessly. Hinata and Temari. Similar to Naruto, Temari could be temperamental. More importantly, Hinata lacked the conviction and merciless battle tactics required to win a war. He had a feeling they'd center one another and be extremely useful. Neji and Kakashi. Ironically, his boyfriend became the most difficult to place in a two-man cell. His initial reason for putting the copy ninja with Neji was that Kakashi's Sharingan eye made him similar enough to Sasuke to become a replacement. Sasuke and Neji were ANBU partners, after all, their techniques harmonized perfectly. 

In the end, Shikamaru kept them together because of the same concept, but a different rationale. Kakashi would know not to take Neji's relationship with Sasuke for granted; he would have enough insight to intervene if Hyūga became reckless. Additionally, Neji could do the same for Kakashi. The brunette had an excellent sixth-sense, so if he noticed Kakashi overexerting himself, he could pull the man back from the edge. Sai and Kankurō. The most practical weapons Sai had in his arsenal were accessible only through his drawings and that required time. Kankurō’s puppets not only made him a wonderful distraction, but he served multiple purposes as offense and defense simultaneously. Also, Kankurō tended to be overzealous, and Sai's lack of emotions would be an anchor.

Shino and Ino. For battle purposes, Shikamaru intended to make use of the pair more for their exemplary expertise in areas other than combat. Shino’s insects made him invaluable for gathering intelligence, while Ino’s medical knowledge would be required to keep everyone in passable conditions. Tsunade and Kurenai. Because she was a Sannin and the Hokage, Tsunade would already have a target on her back and most if not all of the Akatsuki would know to avoid getting within an arm’s length of her. Kurenai’s mastered abilities in the art of illusion and deception made her optimal for concealing Tsunade's approaches and luring opponents close. Of course, Shikamaru had built squads for every single person on the battlefield, and these were but a few examples.

They left Konoha at the break of dawn and arrived under the protection of nightfall. Were it not for the full moon lending light to them, Shikamaru may have been essentially useless during the war. He was actually looking forward to slinking along the shadows of companion and enemy alike, hidden by darkness. Yes, Shikamaru felt secure in his decisions and anticipated the scales to be tipped in their favor. That was until he noticed another line of Akatsuki filling in behind the first and then another and soon there were black and red cloaks as far as his eyes could see. He could feel tension raising the chakra output of those closest to him. _Fuck._

“Shino,” Shikamaru called. “How many are there?”

Shino shook his head; he lifted a finger as a single insect fluttered over from the opposite end of the terrace and landed gracefully. “You don’t want to know.”

Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat. “Kiba, anything underground?”

"I haven't detected any chakra," Kiba confirmed. "Akamaru hasn't either."

Well, at least there was _some_ good news. Shikamaru's palms grew sweaty the longer he stared out at the mass of ninjas waiting to tear them all limb from limb. S-rank criminals, too, not just ordinary shinobi. A voice in the back of his head reminded him they'd already expected Akatsuki to have increased their numbers; they had all prepared for this. That did little to negate his thoughts from returning to Neji. He wished he had kissed the Hyūga a few more times and held on a little longer. Too late.

“Alright,” Shikamaru announced as he took a couple of steps forward then turned to face his comrades. “Everyone stays with their teammate. Our priority is defeating the Akatsuki with as few casualties as possible.” He took a moment to move his eyes along the crowd, pausing on those he considered friends or family, deliberately avoiding the temptation to stare only at Neji. “You are all heroes just for standing here. So, make your villages proud today.”

“Great speech kid,” Tsunade praised, she moved closer and clapped him on the arm before flashing caramel eyes over her shoulder. “Let’s go!”

War cries on both sides of the field erupted instantaneously, and hundreds of bodies broke formation to charge toward opposing forces. Shikamaru looked to Chōji who had already popped open his rectangle container and consumed two of his three pills. The pony-tailed ninja gasped softly; he eyed the red pill remaining before shooting his friend a questioning stare. Sure, they were off to do battle, but Shikamaru knew the effects of Chōji's chakra pills and what they would do to his body; namely, the red one which could result in death. Chōji met his stare, pushed the last pill between his teeth and chomped down with a determination Shikamaru had never seen before. 

“Right,” Shikamaru breathed. “Let’s go, old friend.”

Shikamaru made hand signs at lightning speed then backed away from the two stone ninjas closest to himself and Chōji. The young ANBU operator became one with the shadows and disappeared completely from view. Chōji tilted his head this way and that attempting to locate his friend in the darkness, but it was futile. He couldn't help but sometimes wonder if his brilliant friend was some sort of mutant able to manipulate the form of shadows. Chōji knew it might sound ridiculous to anyone else especially since Shikamaru _was_ a shadow master, however, to watch him would explain the theory. Shikamaru seamlessly molded with darkness and crept through it like it was his very own skin, an extension of his existence.

Finally, Chōji recognized Shikamaru’s silhouette wrapped securely around the now dead Akatsuki member from behind, kunai knife Nara’s weapon of choice and a critical artery in the throat the cause of death. Chōji frowned and squinted, arriving at night had _not_ been to his advantage particularly when the chakra pills took a toll on various parts of his body and normal functions. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him. No, they definitely weren’t. Creeping through the shadows was Deidara, not nearly as skilled as Shikamaru in the art of hiding, but good enough to be in a position ready to kill.

“Shikamaru, look out!” Chōji warned.

 

* * *

 

Sai squatted, unrolled his scroll then snagged his ink brush and began scrawling incessantly leaving Kankurō to enter the fray. The puppet master tisked under his breath but verbalized no complaints; he'd been itching to test out his skills on a worthy opponent. Three unknown Akatsuki members advanced in their direction, though Kankurō didn't care to know who they were he recognized their headbands marking them all as defective mist ninjas.

He had hardly gotten a moment to release the four puppets from his back when one of the Akatsuki ninjas lunged for him forcing Kankurō to back up, bumping into a boulder. Growling, Kankurō flung his wrist forward and sent a puppet to strike the oncoming wheel of chakra aimed at his head. Kankurō rolled out of the way and winced when he bumped into another clump of stone. He spared the area a quick glance and cursed under his breath; he needed to get into the open field instead of surrounded by mountains if he stood a chance.

“Hurry up, will ya?” Kankurō demanded of Sai.

Kankurō was quick to instruct another puppet to Sai’s aid in anticipation of a second Akatsuki member. The mist ninja hopped back without missing a beat, distracting Kankurō from a third shinobi who managed to slip past his defense and strike with electricity. Kankurō grimaced but didn't move. It wasn't to say he hadn't felt the crack of lightning rippling in his veins and interrupting his flow of chakra. However, his training had prepared him to take physical assaults without obvious response. Being backed into a corner and forced to fight up close and personal was a great disadvantage for Kankurō though and he needed to make protecting Sai a priority.

Before he could even consider transferring his body with one of his puppets a flash of kunais soared past him and took down two of the ninjas followed by Tenten’s lanky form catapulting beside the fallen Akatsuki, bō in hand. Sakura appeared beside Kankurō just in time to sucker punch a third mist ninja who planned to take advantage of the puppeteer's stunned frame of mind. Green eyes flickered to Kankurō silently warning him to snap out of it. The ninja beneath her jerked his knee upwards to catch Sakura in the stomach. She growled, her eyes flashed as she rocked back on her heels to gain enough force to bash her fist into the man's face.

The Akatsuki member soared backward, his stance momentarily dislodged but definitely not broken. Sakura didn't wait to be assaulted; she lunged as did her opponent. They went crashing into the mountain; the Akatsuki member gasped when his lungs were starved of air beneath the ungodly strength of the woman pinning him. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, equal determination reflecting in them.

Tenten made several elaborate flips to put distance between herself and the oncoming Akatsuki ninjas. She crouched effortlessly beside Sai and glanced at his scroll. He wasn't ready yet. Sakura would be fine on her own, and now that Kankurō had gotten himself into a safe zone further away his expertise would truly shine.

“How much time do you need?” Tenten asked.

“Ten minutes," Sai responded absently, absorbed in his work.

Sakura dropped beside Tenten and hoisted the weapons enthusiast in the air; she spun four times and hurled several dozen shuriken. The pink-haired shinobi cracked her knuckles.

“You’ve got five.” She growled.

 

* * *

 

“Rasengan!” Naruto roared.

Gaara nearly felt sorry for the rain ninja whose face absorbed the brunt of Naruto’s spinning blue chakra ball. Naruto made several speedy hand signs then was engulfed in a puff of smoke which dissipated among his shadow clones; all of them just as spunky, rowdy and pumped. With an effortless raise of his hand, Gaara drew a barrier of sand around himself halting an onslaught of poison needles no doubt launched by the Akatsuki ninja he’d been toying around with unintentionally since the start of their battle.

Kakuzu came at Naruto’s clones with full force, his fists raining down upon the blonde ninja copies until they exploded into thin air and the only one left was the blue-eyed shinobi himself. Naruto was fast, quick enough to exchange a few blows of his own, but not quick enough to evade the onslaught of the beating Kakuzu intended for him. Gaara, now fully engaged in an effort of kill-or-be-killed with an S-rank criminal of his own, took a moment to recognize the gravity of the situation. Logically, all members of the Akatsuki were as dangerous as the next and would be more complicated for some than others based solely upon skill level. Kakuzu he considered especially lethal.

The man's age had yet to be determined, but he was more mature than many of his comrades, and his intellect surpassed Shikamaru at the very least in the area of sheer speed and probably knowledge as well. His physical proficiency was also unclear due to lack of information on the rogue ninja. However, his taijutsu abilities more than likely rivaled with both Lee and Gai. Naruto hurled forward, his eyes glowering with an intention to kill nearly as prominent as Kakuzu’s own. Kakuzu was faster, much faster in fact and easily secured the leaf shinobi in a headlock strong enough to break every bone in his body.

“They told me you’re supposed to be one of the best.” Kakuzu taunted, disappointment evident in his voice. “They lied.”

“Don’t underestimate me!” Naruto howled. 

Naruto cracked a chakra charged fist at Kakuzu’s face, the other on the man's shoulder. Kakuzu cackled like he'd only given Naruto the _illusion_ of standing a chance against him in the first place. Smirking, Kakuzu delivered a retaliating punch; Naruto countered thrusting his forearm out to catch the blow. Kakuzu merely dropped back then roundhouse kicked his right leg into the blonde not giving Naruto an opportunity to react. A wall of sand shot up between the duo which Kakuzu easily evaded, narrow eyes focusing momentarily on the redhead who walked calmly over to Naruto's side. 

“Thanks,” Naruto muttered, he wiped his chin with the back of his arm.

“Tag team?” Gaara suggested.

Naruto nodded and slid into an offensive stance, an orange hue bursting from his body as he grumbled, “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

“What are you two girls whispering about back there?” Kakuzu hissed.

“You,” Gaara informed. “You’re in the way.”

 

* * *

 

Temari was covered in blood— more like bathed in it, but she didn't care. This was not the first nor would it be the last time someone else's blood had decorated her skin and attire. She'd become immune to such emotions as disgust or repulsion; they would only hinder her ability to do what was necessary. Temari hefted her fan forward and blew a gentle gust at Hinata to gain her attention. The Hyūga seemed paler than usual perhaps because she was untainted by enemy blood or maybe the moonlight beating down on them made her glow. Regardless, her empty eyes were set on the field, watching idly as bodies tangled together.

"Get a move on, Hyūga," Temari instructed. "Right now, I'm doing a better job at defending than you are."

“Of course… Sorry... sorry.” Hinata apologized and nodded.

The sand ninja didn't wait for further confirmation; she had her sights set on Zetsu whom she raced after with Hinata hot on her trail. Or so she thought. Hinata struggled to keep up with the spunky shinobi, though her all-seeing-eyes gave her many advantages endurance wasn't one of them. Hinata paused now and then to spin, rotating to deflect the various weapons and jutsus directed for them. Immediately after, Hinata would leap to her feet with boast-worthy precision then resume her chase for Temari.

She cursed quietly under her breath, squinting to make out the disappearing figure of her partner. Temari had yet to slow down even once since they’d first set out, but it wasn't like Hinata expected otherwise. If there was one thing she had learned about the sand sibling, it was that Temari was every bit of impatient as she was deadly. 

“You’re too slow!” Temari shouted over her shoulder.

Even though Temari was far ahead, her words still gave the desired effect of cutting Hinata’s nerves. As if Hinata needed a verbal reminder about her lack of speed. A flash in the corner of her field of vision stole Hinata’s attention; she gasped realizing they weren’t the only ones in pursuit.

“Temari, watch out!” Hinata called.

Temari grunted and dug her heels into the ground, tearing up the earth as she skidded to a stop then roared while hefting her enormous fan over her shoulder. She swung it with minimal effort, diverting both the shuriken and Akatsuki member in one fell swoop. Hinata halted a few feet away, and by the rise of chakra coming from her partner, Temari knew that more than one Akatsuki member had come after them. Fair enough. Temari braced herself as a rogue ninja hurled at her from above, she wound her fan backward and smacked straight down on the attacker.  
  
The man's body fell hard, and for good measure Temari wedged the blunt end of her fan into the man's neck, a wry smile claimed her lips. Another man’s cry from behind told the blonde that Hinata could handle her own despite Temari’s earlier jabs about needing to defend the Hyūga. Good, she could focus on her own opponent. Beneath her, the Akatsuki ninja seemed to have channeled a surge of strength; he bucked forward and lashed out at Temari.

Hinata’s Byakugan fixed onto the green-haired man getting up. She calculated how the next few moments might pan out and the moves she would need to make in self-defense, but more importantly the strikes she’d need to take to shut down the Akatsuki’s chakra network. Her Hyūga bloodline limit was one many desired the privilege of wielding. She did not require the speed of light or the might of twenty ninjas, although in some cases that would have made things easier. With her ability to read someone’s entire chakra network like an open book she would always have the upper hand, even when it required patience to counter when the time was right. One would be foolish to assume that Hinata had acquired no physical strength over the years, fatal in fact. It was the very mistake the woman charging at her made and as such would be dead in a matter of minutes. Hinata left her timidity and compassion behind— she knew what she needed to do in order to be useful.

 

* * *

 

Neji’s pale eyes were vacant of emotion as always, though the veins protruding from his temples gave the impression he was furious. It couldn’t be further from the truth. Impassive was the best word to describe the Hyūga prodigy even now while he weaved in and out of the maze of a forest hunting down a defected stone ninja. Kakashi no doubt was close behind, not letting Neji out of his sights for longer than a few seconds if he could help it. The cloaked form darted through the winding trees, he chanced a nervous glance to the shadows, but with so little light it would be impossible to tell whether or not he’d lost the Hyūga.

The strength of Neji’s body was overshadowed solely by his unprecedented speed, rending Kakashi temporarily speechless when the long-haired ninja easily caught up to and subdued the Akatsuki member single-handedly. Naturally, the ninja resisted and dove for Neji who sidestepped then balled a fist and rammed the man face first into a tree. Neji growled, he hoisted the ninja up and pinned a kunai knife to his throat. White eyes met the crazed neon-yellow pair glowing in the night and narrowed upon notice of a smirk on the Akatsuki's face.

“What were they thinking, sending a pretty thing like you assassinate me?” He chortled.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to flirt with danger?” Neji mused as he drew the blade along the stone ninja’s throat.

“Stop that you brat,” He hissed. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with!”

Kakashi winced and turned away from the scene in just enough time to avoid having to watch Neji rip the knife through the man’s throat. Sure, he’d been provoking Neji to say the least, but that didn’t make Kakashi any more comfortable with what happened. Neji immediately clapped his free hand over the ninja’s mouth, stifling any screams of agony the shinobi might want to express before life fled his lungs and left him for dead.  After releasing the corpse, Neji’s lilac orbs flickered to Kakashi. The copy ninja shuddered watching murderous intentions waft through Neji’s gaze. And even though he could clearly see Neji was working out his next fatal move and behaving uncharacteristically violent, Kakashi appreciated the beauty of Hyūga’s eyes. Perhaps that was the way Neji killed the majority of his victims; charming them with his exotic features before stealing their lives in an instant with one devastating tap to a chakra point. Although he and Neji were doing very well for themselves, they'd hardly put a dent in the wall of Akatsuki ninjas, and Kakashi noticed that plenty of the pairs were now singles either because they'd been separated or only one half survived. Not a great sign.

"We've got company," Neji informed.

"How many?" Kakashi asked as he followed Neji's stare into the distance though he couldn't see what the Byakugan did.

“Twelve.” Neji all but sighed.

"Fantastic," Kakashi grumbled with a hand braced against the back of his neck.

“Leave the area while you can," Neji instructed as he withdrew a small sphere from his pocket.

“What are you talking about?” Kakashi hissed, suspicious of Neji attempting to break their squad.

"Go through the path on your left," Neji advised then shrugged and added, "Unless you're feeling lucky and want to cut straight through them."

Kakashi opened his mouth to question the young ninja further but paused the moment he realized Hyūga was handling a sizeable flash grenade, one laced with more than just a touch of explosive powder. This type was not an instant flash of light, it took a few seconds to explode and when it did the earth all but shook due to the magnitude. Surely Neji had lost his mind if he were even considering launching the grenade in the middle of a forest. There was no use in asking Neji if he were serious or not, Hyūga wouldn't waste breath on anything he didn't mean. Against his better judgment, Kakashi bolted to the left, leaping across branches until he reached the edge of the path— the mountaintop. Kakashi threw himself off, and his limbs flailed a bit in the momentary free fall until he rolled to the ground.

He didn’t have time to dwell on the scream from his knees upon impact or the blood thudding in his ears as he bound across the slick field. Rain, just what they needed in a time like this. A loud plop and grunt behind him signaled Neji’s arrival, confirming that the younger had already lobbed the flash bomb and didn’t feel like sticking around to see the result. Good choice. Kakashi could already feel the bomb rippling along his skin well before it went off and he wondered if they would even clear the first ring of explosions.

“Get down!” Neji shouted

Kakashi gasped as his breath was forced out, Neji's body slammed into him and knocked them both to the ground. Kakashi had hardly felt the impact of the cold, wet earth at against his side when the explosion erupted; fire crackled and roared through the rainy night. Bits of debris flew past the duo, chunks of rock and trees collided on Neji now and again who was still braced atop Kakashi effectively shielding him. Listening to Neji's body crunch made Kakashi's stomach twist and churn with guilt and sympathy, particularly when Hyūga's anguished yelp rivaled with the explosion itself. When it had finally cleared, and only a smoky haze was left behind, Kakashi dared to attempt movement, relieved to feel Neji willingly begin to crawl off him. Bloody coughs spilled from Neji, and his body quivered enough to convince the silver-haired shinobi that he might collapse. But it hadn't happened yet, and it never would. Though he was still catching his breath, Neji picked himself up fighting the urge to grimace despite the pressure raging between his shoulder blades.

“Are you alright?” Neji managed.

“Neji, don’t ever do anything like that again.” Kakashi scolded after taking the hand Neji offered him to get back up.

“Which part?” Neji inquired, tipping his head.

It was the first time since they'd arrived on the battlefield where Neji did not seem possessed to Kakashi and the only instance where the moonlight softened Hyūga's appearance instead of twisting it into a haunting shadow.

“ _Any_ of it. Especially the part where you decided to use your body as a human shield.” Kakashi spoke sternly. “But thank you.” His tone was lighter, kinder and he set a hand on Neji’s shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's obvious that the splits are just showing various perspectives on how things are going. Since it's a war it would be unrealistic to only focus on Shikamaru and Neji.


	16. Chapter 16

“Shikamaru, fall back!” Tsunade commanded. “Kurenai will fill in for you. Reevaluate our losses and make a directive.”

Easier said than done. It’s not like Shikamaru could bow out gracefully and excuse himself from battle without being pursued by an Akatsuki member. Naruto did his best to cover the ponytailed ninja, dozens of shadow clones surrounded Shikamaru providing him a pathway to a hill— arguably the safest vantage point since the majority of ninjas were on the flatland. Under ordinary circumstances, it would tear Shikamaru apart to see more than half of his comrades laid slain on the battlefield, but he could not afford to be affected by such emotions nor could he spare a moment to count how many faces he recognized. Dozens more would be dead before the end of the battle no matter which way things went if he didn't re-strategize efficiently. If Shikamaru bothered to waste precious time on that which he could not change all their blood would be on his hands.  

His two-man cells fell apart an hour earlier, it was now a battle of every man for themselves, and unfortunately, they were grossly outnumbered and probably outmatched even if Shikamaru didn't want to consider that possibility. He felt warmth nearing, heard the crackle of a fire and immediately dropped to his knees milliseconds before a fireball whizzed past his face and incinerated a rogue ninja who strived and failed to sneak up on Shikamaru. He watched wide-eyed as the Akatsuki affiliate went up in flames. Shikamaru could think of only one man capable of producing such a massive fireball jutsu. He whirled around to confirm his suspicions; he spotted Sasuke crouched atop a tree branch so far away that if he hadn't actively been searching for the raven-haired shinobi, he'd have probably missed him.

Where Sasuke came from or where he'd been before his arrival now seemed irrelevant to Shikamaru who breathed a sigh of relief for a multitude of reasons. It surprised him as much as Sasuke, he figured. They nodded to one another then Sasuke stood and tore off his Akatsuki robe revealing standard jōnin attire beneath. In a flash, Sasuke disappeared with red eyes blazing. Shikamaru thought he saw Uchiha going against Tobi, but from such a great distance he couldn't be sure. Another solider he could add to his calculations, and the Sharingan master would surely bring Neji peace of mind, too. Come to think of it, Shikamaru hadn't seen nor heard Neji in quite some time. Before he could even think about pressing the intercom on his throat a buzz of insects snatched his attention— he hated bugs!

“What the hell?” Shikamaru breathed as they began to swarm him.

He ducked down and covered his head, the beetles bound together rapidly forming a barrier around the shadow user at Shino’s command. Several bodies thudded against the insect casing but did not manage to break through. Shikamaru grunted and set to work with his hand signals so he’d be ready when the barricade dissipated.

 

* * *

 

“Took you long enough!” Naruto roared in place of thanking Sasuke for saving his ass just then. “What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?”

“Now isn’t exactly the time, Naruto.” Sasuke struggled to grit while he freed his chokutō from the now deceased Akatsuki’s body.

Naruto rolled his eyes though he didn’t have time to argue the matter further; Konan was barreling down upon them, more specifically Sasuke and Naruto had two sound ninjas of his own to fend off. The blonde snapped into action, summoned yet another clone and lunged at the ninjas holding double Rasengan. Within a matter of seconds, he was joined by Ino and Sakura, both narrowly rescuing Naruto from a retaliating blow he'd overlooked. Naruto skimmed the field for Sasuke then ran towards his comrade as fast as his legs would carry him, another blue ball of chakra charged in his right hand ready for impact.

Ino dropped to recover their fallen weapons, and Sakura made a quick tally of the number of ninjas who required medical attention. She heaved a labored sigh, yanked a small black pouch from around her waist and dumped the contents on the muddy surface, fishing around until she found what she was looking for.

"Ino, sit down," Sakura instructed.

The blonde woman frowned, casting an uninterested gaze on her dislodged arm. "This is nothing. There are too many others who need our help, Sakura."

“That’s precisely why you need to be in mint condition.” Sakura insisted.

Ino rolled her eyes but obeyed all the same. Her medical skills were limited and nowhere near as advanced as what Sakura was capable of, she understood it was best to remove any hindrances possible. They had their work cut out for them; most of their comrades who had fallen were beyond recovery or medical assistance. She watched Naruto and Sasuke fighting back to back, their chemistry complimented their battle styles and gave them the advantage of coordination against a fumbling pair of Akatsuki. 

“Hey, Sasuke,” Naruto panted over his shoulder. “I’ve got an idea, but I’ll need a minute to get ready.”

“Tch. You idiot, of course, you want me to do the grunt work for you." Sasuke grumbled though he was grinning.

“Who do you think held the village down while you were gone?” Naruto hissed.

“It hasn’t even been a week, Naruto.” Sasuke chuckled. “But I’m glad to hear you missed me.”

“Shut up!” Naruto snapped.

“If you really want to know why I joined the Akatsuki I’ll tell you.” Sasuke offered.

He waited for Naruto's uninterested glare to slack, and those blue eyes settled on Sasuke curiously hoping for an explanation. Sasuke held up his right hand flashing a crimson ring adoring his ring finger.

"I wanted Itachi's ring," Sasuke spoke like it was the most rational answer in the world.

Naruto hesitated for once and shook his head, his grin was lopsided. “You’re such an idiot, Sasuke. Just cover me.”

Sasuke returned the smirk. “I’ve got your back.”

 

* * *

  
Shikamaru made the fatal mistake of turning his head when he heard Tenten screaming, efficiently distracting him long enough for Kisame to swoop in and lob his Samehada into the shadow wielder's shoulder. Shikamaru shouted a deadly scream held in place by the large weapon that had gouged straight through him. When had Kisame even approached in the first place? Was the shark-man so fast his movements may as well have been undetectable as well as his chakra? Kisame cackled and ripped back his trusty blade to hoist it over his shoulders; amusement flickered in his eyes as Shikamaru stumbled forward.

"So, we meet again, leaf shinobi." Kisame sniggered.

With nearly no effort at all, Kisame scooped Shikamaru into a vice grip by his throat so he could get a better view of the damage his beloved blade had made. The shadow wielder hissed, pointed fingernails threatened to press through and crush his fragile bones at any moment. He'd been bested by the aquatic Akatsuki member once before not to mention Kisame also assaulted Neji the last time they'd met. And it was this very thought which pushed Shikamaru to prove what he was capable of; he elbowed, and high kicked free of Kisame’s hold. However, he gained no traction and the Samehada once again sliced into his body cutting through his thigh like he was made of paper instead of flesh and bones. A shriek of pain escaped Shikamaru's chapped lips, Kisame’s strikes did not let up long enough for him to catch his breath let alone move away from the line of fire.

Samehada busted Shikamaru to pieces, destroying most of if not all the weapons Shikamaru had stored at his backside. Every single bone in his body cracked beneath the pressure which winded the shadow user so fast he thought for a moment he had actually died. He couldn’t be that lucky. Shikamaru's breaths came as ragged gasps for air, lungs desperately struggling to take in a decent amount of air in between coughing up wads of blood which he feared he would end up swallowing too much of if he didn't get himself into a better position. Shikamaru rolled to his side, spit out another spray of blood between gags. Shadows whisked to his rescue; whether he'd made the hand seals reflexively or had finally fused with his clan's signature technique and possessed the ability to call upon his shadows at will, Shikamaru didn't know for sure. Nor did he care.

In the protection of his shadow dome, Shikamaru felt consumed by the temptation to lay there bathed in his own blood until death claimed him. War was _troublesome_ , and he was beyond exhausted. What he wouldn't give to curl up and take a nap. Carelessly, Shikamaru passed a hand over the gash on his shoulder and instantly regretted it, fuck that hurt! His uniform was in shambles thanks to the jagged prongs of Samehada; his vest may as well have been a single piece of fabric with only a zipper dangling in the middle, the sleeves of his undershirt were gone, and the green pants were shredded, too.

A growl rumbled from the back of Shikamaru's throat as his chakra began to suffer from the abuse of Kisame beating on his shadow-shield, it wouldn’t last much longer. Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbow and paused just long enough to regain the required strength to sit up on his knees. His barrier cracked yet instead of Samehada forcing him down it was Kisame. A crazed expression fluttered across the fish-man's face, and he laughed hardily at Shikamaru's expense. Nara pried at the massive hands cracking his neck until Kisame grew tired of the struggle and simply pinned Shikamaru’s arms in the dirt.

“Well, it’s been fun, kid.” Kisame flashed his teeth. “And it’s nothing personal, but you understand how these things work.”

Yeah, Shikamaru knew precisely how these things worked. Kisame’s pupils grew then receded and darkened seemingly without cause, except Shikamaru noticed where the Akatsuki’s sights had fallen— his tattoo. The underside where NH had been inscribed was exposed. Realization spread Kisame’s features; he pieced together where he'd first met Shikamaru and the other leaf shinobi who'd been present in the apartment. Neji Hyūga. The cold, wicked smile Kisame flaunted filled Nara with panic; the only sensation he could distinguish apart from fear. His opponent not only knew about his relationship with Neji but judging by the flash of mischief in Kisame’s eyes and the speed which the Akatsuki member disappeared Shikamaru had a feeling the man planned to use it to his advantage.

“Shikamaru!” Sakura shouted.

Shikamaru shook his head and tried to push the pink-haired girl away when she knelt beside him carrying on about the severity of his wounds. No, he didn’t have _time_ for medical attention, he needed to get up off his ass and get to Neji before the blue-skinned Akatsuki. Although his mind was prepared, Shikamaru's body wasn't so no matter how desperately he struggled he made no headway.

“Stop resisting,” Sakura said sternly, she forced a palm to his chest. “What hurts most?”

“My legs.” Shikamaru rasped.

Shikamaru wished he had jutsu or chakra dependent on his emotions, what he wouldn’t give to let the resent building in his chest fuel him and spark unprecedented power like Naruto or even the Uchiha clan. But that was not the case. Shikamaru looked toward the forest, the section he knew Neji ought to be stationed, and felt his heart constrict at the sight of Kisame’s water prison technique. Shit! Shikamaru sat up, he growled and launched forward knocking Sakura aside in spite of her protests. A gigantic purple arm slammed in front of him, blocking his path.

Furious, Shikamaru turned to snarl at Sasuke. “What the fuck?!”

Sasuke's Susanoo hunched closer and forced Shikamaru under the protection of its massive body; protection Shikamaru did not want nor need. Before Shikamaru could shout any more questions a string of explosives detonated on the other side of the Susanoo, the blast rattled the earth and lit up most of the battlefield. Shikamaru flew forward from the force brought to his knees with a bone crushing thud. Shikamaru recognized Deidara’s insane cackling and could only assume he was the source of the bombing. When the smog cleared Shikamaru finally located Neji, but Gods he wished he hadn’t.

Hyūga's limp form laid in the dirt motionless, his long brown locks sprawled sloppily in the mud, and he was soaked to the bone. Over Neji's body loomed Kakashi, he was fending off Kisame who still remained fused with Samehada and bore an even more impressive resemblance to a shark; the copy ninja’s frantic expression did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru. 

“Get this fucking thing out of my way, Uchiha.” Shikamaru snarled, staggering to his feet once more.

“I can’t do that.” Sasuke declined.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Shikamaru snapped.

“Saving your life.” Sasuke’s red eyes locked with the shadow wielder. “We have a war to win, Nara.”

Fuck the war, fuck the village, fuck the Akatsuki. Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut hoping to block out the sight of Neji's mangled body, but it was far too late, his overactive genius mind had already embedded the gruesome image, and he couldn't erase it.

“Uchiha!” Jiraiya heaved as he and Naruto came skidding to a stop beside the Sharingan user.

“Granny wants you on the front lines with us, immediately!” Naruto disclosed.

Jiraiya gave Sasuke a skeptical glance. “Can we actually trust you?”

“Huh?! Of course, you can, pervy sage!” Naruto erupted. "It's _Sasuke_ we're talking about; he's not a criminal!" 

"My allegiance is to Konoha." Sasuke assured the Sannin then to Shikamaru said, "We need you, Nara. Our forces are dying, but so are theirs. No one else is capable of navigating an airtight strategy."

Shikamaru sensed the urgency in Sasuke’s request and the expectant stares from those around him silently demanding he make what they deemed the _right_ decision. This was what he had signed up for, this was the career he'd worked so tirelessly for as an ANBU operative, and he'd be required to pull them through this war successfully if he wanted to advance further. It required putting the village first even if Konoha could never be first in his heart any longer. And damn it Shikamaru knew what he was _supposed_ to do and what Neji would want him to do, but it was not that _simple_ for him.

“Shikamaru,” Sasuke implored. “Please.”

"We'd better win this, Uchiha," Shikamaru growled. "Or I'm going to kill you _myself_."

 


	17. Chapter 17

The end of the war also signaled the end of Akatsuki's era; though Konoha's shinobi forces dwindled to barely above double digits, it had been well worth the price for such a significant win. Everyone considered this an opportunity to restore connections among the hidden villages. With a reign of evil behind them all, one which nearly every village claimed a right to boast about their hand in, things were looking up for Konoha. Funeral services which were always provided in mass had stretched on for an entire week. Tsunade felt it best to spread everyone out in lieu of convenience, brave men, women, and children had died for their country and deserved recognition beyond one lumped together homage. Ideally, each deceased ninja should have received an individual burial, but it wasn’t practical since the death toll went well into the hundreds.

Shikamaru counted himself extremely fortunate to be seated beside Neji Hyūga even if the older shinobi was still in a coma five weeks after the war ended. Plenty of the top medical ninja including Tsunade and Sakura consoled Shikamaru about Neji's vegetative state, ensuring the shadow wielder that his boyfriend would come back when he was ready. Tsunade explained that sometimes the mind had to fight on its own and no amount of chakra or treatment could speed things up. Shikamaru knew Neji had plenty to waft through before resurfacing. Additionally, being submerged underwater for an extended period while trapped in Kisame’s water prison added the risk of brain damage to Neji’s list of potential complications.

Shikamaru had been told before that giving coma patients familiarity could assist in the process; it was the sole reason Nara refused to stay in his own room during the time he was also checked into the hospital as a patient. Every day the nurses would drag Shikamaru to his wing and not even five minutes later he'd be back in Neji's until they made their rounds again. Fortunately, a couple of weeks rest did Shikamaru's body wonders, and he'd been released without restriction.

All ranks of ninja were put on a temporary suspension thanks to the aid of the sand village whom graciously lent the use of their forces while Konoha recovered. Shikamaru only left the hospital when he had to; for a shower or a change of clothes, to pick up more books he could read to Neji, and when Tsunade requested him for Council meetings. Surprisingly, none of Shikamaru's friends or colleagues bothered trying to talk him out of living in the hospital, and he was grateful for it. On occasion, Chōji and Ino would come by explaining that it might help Neji recover if he heard friendly voices. Shikamaru welcomed their company though he didn't require it and appreciated the support their presence brought.

Kakashi Hatake felt responsible for Neji’s comatose state despite being self-aware enough to know it hadn’t been his fault and were it not for his efforts of recovering Hyūga from the water tomb it may have been too late. The silver-haired black ops visited every other day for no longer than fifteen minutes, and he usually didn't say much; he would come in, make small talk with Shikamaru, sit next to Neji's bed, read from his book then leave a little while later. Strange as it may be to some Shikamaru'd come to learn that it was just Kakashi's way of showing he cared.

A few days after the war was over and they'd returned to Konoha, Shikamaru learned about Hyūga's heroics on the battlefield. Neji not only protected Kakashi on multiple accounts; he'd risked his life and exposed his blind spot to rescue Hinata from almost certain death. It did not shock Shikamaru in the least to learn his boyfriend bore responsibility for mortally wounding a significant portion of the Akatsuki members; even plenty of those later murdered by someone else had suffered chakra network closures at Neji's hands. How many Neji'd killed Shikamaru did not ask for the specifics on, some things were better left unknown.

Sasuke Uchiha disappeared after the fight ended. Naruto informed Shikamaru that Sasuke was tasked with the duty of clean up and discarding the bodies as punishment for leaving Konoha. Tsunade could have and probably should have enforced the death penalty on Uchiha; she inevitably faced a backlash from the rest of the Council since many were not agreeable with Sasuke in the first place. Sasuke had never fought against his village, though, and Tsunade pointed out that his efforts helped them turn the tide when things were looking grim. To Shikamaru's knowledge, Sasuke had only come back to Konoha once and not bothered to check on Neji. He supposed the Sharingan user had his reasons; maybe it would be too difficult to see Neji hospital bound and unresponsive. Shikamaru did not pretend he entirely understood the way Sasuke's mind worked. He found himself missing the slightly older man which he banished by choosing not to dwell on Sasuke.

Naruto Uzumaki’s significance in the war did not go unnoticed. In fact, Tsunade arranged to take the blonde ninja under her wing and direction to train as Konoha's future Hokage. Shikamaru had not yet made his rounds through the village to find out how the rest of his comrades fared in terms of both recognition and post-war placement, but among the gossip he'd heard thus far everyone was doing well. Tsunade came to the hospital in person to offer Shikamaru the coveted position of General. Not long ago, Shikamaru would have done anything to acquire the role; it was the start of the future he kept envisioning.

Shikamaru accepted under the condition that Neji regained consciousness and to his astonishment, Tsunade understood and informed him it would be available whenever he made his decision. And so, with Neji Hyūga at his side, Shikamaru would follow in his father's footsteps as Chief Strategist and General; he would serve Konoha the same way Shikaku had, relying on his intellect to steer the country through war and battle. Such a powerful position ought to go to his head, inflate his ego or fill him with corrupt desire as it did so many others, yet Shikamaru only felt overwhelmed and insufficient to take over after his father. Tsunade also confided that the Council was prepared to bestow upon Neji the highest mark of honor Konoha could offer for his valiance.

Thinking about how modest Neji would be made Shikamaru smile, he could already hear his lover begging Tsunade not to make a big deal out of his actions. The Hyūgas had no one from the family within Council or any appointed positions; it would more than likely vex the clan once they received wind of Shikamaru's promotion. No, it didn't belong to Neji, but he was essentially an extension of Shikamaru, and therefore in political terms, it put them in an exceptionally dominant vantage point as a couple. It also set Neji a hell of a lot closer to Council than anyone else in the clan.

Thrice, Hiashi Hyūga attempted to visit his nephew although he hadn't made it past the front desk. The third visit so happened to be when Sasuke was in town, and a nurse later told Shikamaru that Uchiha personally removed the Hyūga clan leader. It did not matter to him what Hiashi wanted or what he hoped to gain by seeking Neji out when he was more vulnerable than ever before— over Shikamaru's dead body would he allow the man anywhere near Neji.

“I thought I might find you here.”

Shikamaru jerked straight up from his half-asleep position in the plush chair beside Neji's bed; his umber eyes flashed to the door where Sasuke had just entered. Well, a version of Sasuke, anyway. Uchiha's hair was longer now, and a bit more unkempt than Shikamaru usually saw. The plain black cloak Sasuke adorned did little to disguise the bruises on his bare hands, neck, and face. With a heavy heart, Shikamaru acknowledged that Sasuke looked positively dismal. But, the Uchiha prodigy managed not only to thoroughly mask his chakra from Shikamaru, but he'd also entered the room without so much as creaking the door. Shikamaru got the feeling his friend had become an expert in stealth.

“Where the hell have you been?” Shikamaru questioned grumpily, slouching back to a lazy position.

Sasuke offered a soft chuckle instead of responding and invited himself further into the room. His whole face changed when he looked at Neji, his obsidian orbs grew impossibly darker, and sympathy flickered in them. No doubt Sasuke had kept tabs on Neji through Naruto and didn't require any explanation about Hyūga's condition, so Shikamaru didn't offer one. He spent the quiet moment analyzing Sasuke's body language seeking signs of trauma or obvious injuries. Only when Sasuke knelt to tap two fingers on Neji’s forehead did the fringe of his hair shift enough to reveal scars along his left temple. Shikamaru knew then that someone had tried to take Sasuke’s Sharingan.

“I’m the last of my kind now.” Sasuke felt Shikamaru’s watchful gaze and assumed the genius had connected the dots. “The only living Uchiha in the world. That makes my eyes very valuable.”

“Tsunade will insist on increased security around the Uchiha compound when she finds out.” Shikamaru sighed, already exhausted from the extra paperwork he knew it would cause.

"I'm leaving Konoha, Shikamaru," Sasuke announced.

“Excuse me, what?” Shikamaru frowned.

“I can’t stay here. The entire village will be at risk.” Sasuke reasoned. “I thought about plucking them out and destroying them. I guess I’m not ready to accept being blind as an option.”

“You can’t _leave_ , Sasuke. We just got you back.” Shikamaru argued lamely.

Sasuke sighed, perched himself against the wall and fixed his gaze on Shikamaru. "You're a smart man, Nara. If I continue residing here, it'll only put everyone in danger. I can't live like that."

“Where will you go?” Shikamaru inquired.

"I'm not sure just yet. I won't be able to stay in any one place for very long." Sasuke shrugged. "I've gone rogue before; I can manage."

“Have you told Naruto?” Surely the loud-mouthed shinobi could talk Sasuke out of it.

"He supports my decision," Sasuke answered.

“Of course.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “I count on him to be combative _one_ time, and he lets me down."

“Naruto has matured more than we all give him credit for. He understands the burden it would place on those I care about if I stayed.” Sasuke said.

"When Naruto becomes Hokage I believe he can destroy some of the corruption in the higher ranks, the kind that allowed Neji's family to interfere with his missions. Konoha will be much better off.” Shikamaru voiced. “Maybe once the treaties and bonds with neighboring villages have been reestablished you can come home.”

“Maybe,” Sasuke agreed.

"Neji isn't going to like it," Shikamaru warned him. "He'll give you an earful when he wakes up."

Sasuke looked directly at Shikamaru who frowned in return while deciphering Uchiha’s silent message. Gradually, Nara’s eyes widened, and he shook his head in disbelief.

“Sasuke, you can’t go now. Not while Neji is like this.” Shikamaru hated the way his voice raised a pitch higher than usual.

"We don't know how much longer he'll be comatose, Shikamaru." Sasuke sighed. "And Konoha's labor force can't survive an attack. It's too unpredictable; I can't leave it up to chance."

“So, this is goodbye?" Shikamaru's frustrations showed, and he didn't care, he deserved to feel them.  

“Do you believe this isn’t difficult for me, Nara? I have put off disappearing for as long as I possibly can. I stayed relatively close by in hopes that Neji would stir.” Sasuke stared at the floor. “I’ve been attacked twice in the past couple of weeks. That’s not a coincidence, I’m being hunted. I can’t justify the hazardous condition it puts you all in while I wait for Neji to snap out of this.”

Shikamaru was not a fool, he knew without needing to be told that Sasuke had arrived at an impossible decision, one that tore him up with guilt. But since Sasuke _had_ told Shikamaru, the shadow wielder picked up the regret in Uchiha's voice, the desperation of wishing there was another way. He could empathize, he'd walked that line too many times especially when it came to Neji. He appreciated that the relationship between Sasuke and Neji was essential to both ninjas. Shikamaru also understood Sasuke's bond with Naruto would be hard to survive without.

“I have signed over my rights to the Uchiha district to you," Sasuke said.

“To _me?”_ Shikamaru bulked. “Why not Naruto or Neji?”

“You’re the one with political affiliations. Naruto, I care for him dearly, but he’s an idiot. Who knows what he would do.” Sasuke shuddered at the very thought of Naruto running rampant through his childhood home.

“Tch, so much for him having matured.” Shikamaru teased.

"He has, but he's still an idiot," Sasuke responded. "Neji doesn't need another reason for his family to want to assassinate him. They've been after the complex for decades."

“And what the hell am I supposed to do with it?” Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke shrugged. “Whatever you want, tear the whole thing down for all I care.”

“If I destroy the Uchiha property where will you live when you return?” Shikamaru posed, eyes narrowed skeptically. “Or maybe you don’t ever plan on returning.”

"We don't know if that's feasible right now. If that day comes, I'll find a new place to live. It was never healthy for me to lock myself away where my family was massacred. I don't need an excuse to come back to it." Sasuke stated.

Shikamaru's reasons to keep Sasuke in Konoha kept disappearing; he was grasping at thin air at this point. And he knew better than to try and change Sasuke's mind. Just like the rational part of him, the same which he depended on for strategizing wanted Uchiha to leave for the good of Konoha. His feelings, though, were getting in the way. Gods, Shikamaru remembered when his greatest care in the world was where he would take an afternoon nap and get the best view of his beloved clouds.

“Who’s going to constantly interrupt Neji and I at the most inopportune moments if you’re not around?” Shikamaru jibed teasingly.

Sasuke studied Shikamaru’s features briefly then cocked half a smile. “I’m going to miss you too, Shikamaru.”

“Tch, you assumptive bastard. I never said anything about missing you.” Shikamaru debunked.

“You’re as stubborn as Naruto.” Sasuke smiled at him fondly now.

“Speaking of Naruto, he said you joined Akatsuki for the ring. You do realize we could have _stolen_ the damn thing, right?” Shikamaru complained.

“Ah.” Sasuke tugged his shirt collar and tapped the piece of jewelry dangling from his neck. “I also found Itachi’s necklace.”

“Wow,” Shikamaru drawled. “You really struck gold.”

“Shikamaru,” Sasuke said.

“Hn?” He hummed.

“Take care of yourself.” Sasuke requested softly.

Sasuke moved away from the wall— that’s when reality finally caught up with Shikamaru. He _knew_ Sasuke wasn't bluffing, Uchiha intended to leave, and he'd want to do so before sunrise and use darkness to his advantage. But up until he saw Sasuke at the door, Shikamaru hadn't _felt_ the weight of Uchiha leaving, hadn’t accepted it as truth.

“Sasuke!” Shikamaru called abruptly standing and startling them both.

“Yes?” Sasuke had stopped and turned to look at the tactician.

Shikamaru hesitated then shoved his hands into his pockets and averted his eyes. "You take care of yourself, too."

Again, Sasuke’s kind and caring smile claimed his lips. The room was not very big, so Sasuke crossed it in an easy five or six steps, he stood on the opposite end of Neji's bed once more and waited patiently for Shikamaru to look at him. When brown eyes finally met black, Sasuke ever so gently pressed his index and middle finger to the center of Shikamaru's forehead. The gesture had struck Shikamaru as odd every time he saw Sasuke do it to Neji. He understood the purpose and history behind it as an act of affection, though in his opinion it seemed detached and more like a way of refusing physical contact.

Maybe that had been the origin, Shikamaru didn't know, and now he wished he had bothered to ask. Experiencing it for himself for the first time Nara admitted he was wrong; the light touch of Sasuke's fingertips poking his forehead spread warmth through Shikamaru along with silent affirmation of Uchiha’s fondness for him. Shikamaru opened his mouth although he had no idea what he wanted to say which was probably for the better because before he could even utter a grunt, Sasuke's figure dispersed into half a dozen crows. He hated those fucking birds with passion, and yet Shikamaru let them flock around him, he even tried to touch one well aware they were just puffs of useless chakra.

“Troublesome.” He whispered and hung his head.


	18. Chapter 18

Less than a day after Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha went by when Neji woke from his coma, and he was agitated long before anyone could deliver the news. But Hyūga was a rational man and seemed to accept that given the circumstances, Sasuke didn’t have another option. Shikamaru suspected Neji only took things so well because he couldn’t do anything about it now, Sasuke was already gone and the time to talk Uchiha out of it had passed. It did not take very long for things to resume a semblance of normalcy. Upon release from the hospital, Neji returned to intense training sessions with Gai and Lee, claiming he needed to build up his endurance for next time.

And Gods Shikamaru wanted to call Neji out on his bullshit, tell the long-haired ninja there wouldn’t _be_ a next time for a long while, but the fact of the matter was that they'd been at war twice in less than five years. Neji had good reason to feel pressured, though Shikamaru did not believe his boyfriend truly felt that way. They were strangers and friends far longer than lovers, Shikamaru'd had plenty of chances to observe, study and learn all he needed to know about Hyūga. When things got too complicated to handle on an emotional level, Neji's stress outlet would always be physical distractions. Shikamaru blamed it on Neji's upbringing; everyone knew about the stringent training Hyūgas endured; the pale-eyed ninja was conditioned from a young age to take his aggression out by expending his body.

Shikamaru remained tight-lipped so long as it didn't begin to affect Neji to the point of obvious physical trauma or abuse. Who was he to tell Neji how to deal with losing a close friend? He’d spent the better part of five weeks living in the hospital out of fear he might lose Neji, Shikamaru wasn’t exactly a role model example on how to react appropriately. However, he did speak with Gai just to get an opinion from someone else. Gai praised Neji’s efforts and expressed concerns that no matter how many hours they put into training or what sort of exhausting tasks he made Neji do, the young Hyūga did not tire. The sessions wouldn’t end until Gai put a stop to it himself. Shikamaru expected Gai probably took into consideration that he and Lee possessed exceptional physical limitations, the man knew better than to give Neji the opportunity to overdo it trying to keep up with them. Unless Neji’s endurance had reached a point where he _could_ keep up with the green spandex loving weirdos and if that were the case Shikamaru didn’t want to know.

Naruto and Neji, who Shikamaru never considered as distant to begin with, managed to form a bond of understanding over the mutual disdain for Sasuke's absence. It was healthy for them both, especially Naruto. Shikamaru remembered when the blonde shinobi basically shut down the first time Sasuke left Konoha, anything to keep him from slipping back into such a dangerous frame of mind was helpful. Kakashi offered to fill in as Neji’s partner. Shikamaru sensed that part of Kakashi’s reasoning came from multitudes of guilt. Kakashi Hatake still bore parental attachments to Sasuke that he hadn’t been able to shake despite having spent more time chasing after Uchiha than living with him. That guilt also extended to feeling responsible for Neji falling on the battlefield— and yes, he _knew_ that wasn’t his fault, but Kakashi didn’t bother trying to reason with himself.

Neji politely declined. Currently, Hyūga only worked on solo ANBU missions with exceedingly difficult ranks or as a squad leader as per Tsunade's directives. She'd also recruited Neji to speak at the Academy orientation. Neji Hyūga's abilities and prowess were renowned across the globe as was the story of how a mere cadet member of the Hyūga clan mastered skills he should never have been privy to. If Tsunade had things her way, she'd probably be sending Neji out to all the other villages to give similar presentations. Shikamaru did not care for Neji being paraded about like property of Konoha, but he did agree it was about time for the elder to receive much deserved recognition. Neji _hated_ it. He was extremely private and did not enjoy talking about or taking questions pertaining to his childhood.

In Neji’s mind, his history would always be that of a young boy who suffered unmentionable horrors, torture, and mistreatment. His story for survival should not be praised. In fact, it ought to be investigated. Of course, Tsunade accounted for his protests and the sort of questions curious children may ask, so she made a point of working with both Neji and Shikamaru to craft a version of the truth which would intrigue up and coming ninjas, but leave out more personal details Neji would prefer to keep confidential. Ordinarily, Shikamaru didn't brag about his love life to his students; they were incessantly nosy little pricks and very troublesome. But when Neji came to the Academy and spoke to one of Shikamaru's groups, the shadow wielder made a casual, offhanded comment about being lucky to have such a talented boyfriend.

An enormous mistake. His class refused to focus for the remainder of the day, and in the coming weeks Shikamaru would receive visits from angry parents; homosexuality was not usually discussed in the open, but he didn’t mind. He _was_ lucky. Meanwhile, since Shikamaru had been burdened with inheriting the Uchiha complex, most of his free time went into reestablishing the plot. With the defeat of Tobi or Madara or Obito or whatever their names were— Shikamaru found it cumbersome trying to keep up with all the identities— Sasuke was the only Uchiha alive. The last thing Shikamaru wanted to do was erase the Uchiha clan's existence from Konoha; the village did that well enough already. He and Neji agreed that they would do the work themselves since they couldn't trust anyone else to understand the delicacy of their project. The only home they wouldn't touch was where Sasuke grew up and Itachi's grave. Whatever they decided to build after clearing everything out would be branded with the Uchiha emblem to keep the memory alive. Though, Shikamaru had no idea what they would do with the space.

Shikamaru glared at the clock across from his bed; five minutes to three in the morning. As a requirement of his new position, Shikamaru would set off on a journey to visit the other major countries and learn everything he could about each individual nation. In theory, it was a great idea; at least when it was proposed to him some odd three or four weeks ago it made sense. Reality hadn't had a chance to catch up to Shikamaru, so he hadn’t bothered to factor in all the specifics at the time. He didn't _want_ to go, simple as that. Shikamaru hated traveling; he didn't enjoy mingling with people either. Shikamaru suspected Tsunade got on board with the idea hoping it would strengthen the bonds with the other villages, Shikamaru hoped she hadn't bet any money on it happening. Naruto made the suggestion in the first place which she immediately agreed to, adding that Shikamaru could benefit from hands-on experience on how the other tacticians functioned.

What good that would do Shikamaru hadn’t been able to figure out yet. Friendly or not, their allies weren’t about to give Shikamaru a front row view to their battle plans or anything related. Actually, given the fact that the war hadn’t ended long ago, sending out an appointed official during times of recovery might be considered suspicious. Sighing, Shikamaru rolled onto his back and shifted around for an entire minute until he found a mildly comfortable position. He couldn’t sleep and damn it he _hated_ being plagued by thoughts which distracted him from his favorite pastime. Shikamaru side eyed Neji, his gaze narrowed. Perhaps he could blame the brunette for his lack of sleep. Yes, that seemed fair. After all, Neji _had_ been entirely too rough last night, so perhaps the discomfort stemming from his tailbone prevented Shikamaru from dozing off.

Alright, that wasn’t fair. Neji didn't do anything Shikamaru didn't ask for, and logically it should've helped Nara sleep getting a good workout before bed. His mind was the only one to blame. He sighed again and turned on his side once more. Shikamaru closed his eyes only when Neji stirred behind him, a pair of strong, reassuring arms secured firmly around his waist and Hyūga kissed his bare shoulder.

"You're going to be late," Neji whispered.

How long had Neji been awake? Shikamaru got the feeling he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. They were both aware how vital rest was though and didn't dare engage in conversation during the middle of the night when they knew any chances of falling asleep would immediately be diminished. Shikamaru took hold of one of Neji's hands, kissed the back of it then splayed the palm open gradually. His brows knitted tightly as he traced the lines back and forth watching the creases dip under the pressure of his fingers. Another sigh escaped, he laced their digits tightly and rested their joined limbs against his stomach.

“Come with me.” Shikamaru requested quietly.

“Tsunade would never allow it.” Neji kissed Shikamaru’s shoulder again then burrowed into the shadow master’s throat. “And you understand I wouldn’t be satisfied following you around all day.”

Shikamaru knew that very well. He didn't intend for Neji to be his shadow either, though, between sleep deprivation and anxiety, Shikamaru couldn't come up with any feasible tasks for Tsunade to assign Hyūga to while they were away. If he'd only realized sooner that leaving Konoha meant leaving Neji, he would have had a chance to prepare.

“You’d gain a political advantage studying with me. You’d be next in line for Council with your advanced knowledge.” Shikamaru tried half-heartedly.

"Konoha needs me." Neji's freehand worked the muscles of Shikamaru's abdomen. He said things they both knew, counter-arguments Shikamaru anticipated, yet did not know how to refute. "Not just needs another ninja, _me_ specifically for the restructure.”

Shikamaru swallowed and nodded. “I know. But, months without you, Neji…”

He couldn't finish the sentence because too many thoughts overcame him at once, too many possibilities. Neji squeezed him, and Shikamaru understood what the brunette meant to say just the same as Hyūga knew what he could _not_ say.

"When my missions put me near wherever you're staying I will visit," Neji promised, smiling fondly as Shikamaru began to pluck at his fingers.

"You'll be penalized," Shikamaru grumbled.

“That doesn’t matter.” Neji dismissed.

No longer satisfied with Neji talking to his head, Shikamaru rolled around to face the older shinobi. He set a hand at the back of Neji's thigh; he caressed softly as he glided over the naked skin, cupping across Hyūga's supple buttocks, along the smooth contour of a chiseled back to broad shoulders then down again to repeat the process. The idea of going anywhere without his best friend struck Shikamaru right in the chest, directly in his most vital organ and suddenly he experienced renewed sympathy for Naruto. Thinking back to his younger self, a man he had been only three years ago before crossing paths with Neji Hyūga, Shikamaru recalled preferring to be alone. Even the company of his good friend Chōji came second to the peaceful embrace of solo cloud gazing. Shikamaru's friendship with Neji had never been that way, though, and maybe he should’ve realized that to be a crucial defining quality much sooner. In the beginning, Shikamaru didn’t _need_ Neji’s presence the way he did now, but he certainly didn’t mind it and didn’t go out of his way to avoid it.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

Their foreheads touched, and Shikamaru looked into those arresting moonstone orbs he never tired of being captured by. Shikamaru found himself just as stunned and mesmerized as the very first time Neji’d glanced his way.

“We survived two wars,” Neji pointed out. “This is just a slight inconvenience.”

Shikamaru scoffed. “More like a giant pain in the ass.”

Neji flashed a smile; a real one, too, one reserved only for Shikamaru and the shadow wielder nearly suffocated on the combination of love and regret twisting in his chest. Overwhelmed, Shikamaru gripped Neji’s neck and kissed him with bruising force. Their brows grazed, noses brushed, and chins rubbed. Passion, intimacy, obsession, _need_ , Shikamaru tasted it all on Neji's lips as their mouths moved in effortless sync sharing open-mouthed kisses and Gods he _begged_ that Hyūga tasted it, too. How would he get through these few months? And _fuck_ it was dramatic as hell but Shikamaru could not shake the thought that leaving without Neji felt too much like deprivation. Of course, Shikamaru understood that he’d survive, he was too intelligent not to know better. But every time Shikamaru tried to inhale his chest constricted, his nose burned, and his lungs seemed weighted from the catastrophic longing eating him alive.

Frustrated to no end, Shikamaru bit Neji’s lips so hard they bled, and he greedily sucked the blood away. He knew he loved Neji, he’d said it a few times out loud, too, but to _feel_ it was another entity by itself. It was intense and fierce. Shikamaru craved it as much as he hated it; knowing he could not live without the sensation buzzed in Shikamaru’s brain reminding him of the permanent weakness and handicap. On the other hand, the strum of his heart pounding euphoric melodies that left him high only furthered Shikamaru’s addiction to his gorgeous lover. Neji’s teeth grazed Shikamaru’s mouth and his lips dominated with no room to compromise, commanding Nara into a smoldering kiss. Ah, yes, how could Shikamaru forget the most enticing part of his addiction? Neji’s dependency was just as potent.

Shikamaru jerked back only when he realized he was slipping under, far too deep to recover if he didn’t stop now and even though he didn’t _want_ to he knew they didn’t have a choice. He didn’t break their contact though; their foreheads were still joined, and their noses still touched, their mouths were merely inches apart swapping breath as they panted softly. Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat as he raked a hand through Neji’s hair, combing the bangs aside while silently coming to peace with an idea he’d been romanticism for some time; Neji Hyūga was his sole purpose for existing.

“You troublesome Hyūga.” Shikamaru rasped.

Understanding and possibly coming to the same self-awareness, Neji lightly pinched Shikamaru’s nose and whispered, “Stupid Nara.”

 

* * *

 

Sunagakure, as both the name and location suggested, stayed hotter than hell at all times. Shikamaru _loathed_ the heat. Although,  thus far Shikamaru had to admit he'd gotten the most use out of his time in the sand village even if he could feel his skin melting with every passing second. It was his fourth village visit, and part of the reason for his worse-than-usual lousy mood was having only met up with Neji once since leaving Konoha, and that meeting lasted less than ten minutes before Hyūga was forced to rendezvous with his ANBU team. Also, as per Gaara’s request, Shikamaru's traditional Konoha garb was abandoned during the stay so that the villagers would feel his efforts were sincere. Instead, he adorned a red robe very similar to one Gaara wore once upon a time— Shikamaru found himself constantly tugging at the collar hoping for airflow. No such luck.

Gaara’s guidance and insight to the sand village’s political regime was more generous than Shikamaru anticipated, although he had a sinking suspicion that the Kazekage still wanted the shadow user to emigrate to Sunagakure. If Shikamaru hadn’t been sure about it before he definitely knew the answer was a resounding _no_ after spending a few days baking in the sun. Apparently, no one else felt the heat because he never saw any of the inhabitants sweating or griping about the relentless sun. On this particular day, Shikamaru’s patience was being tested even more so than usual. It seemed that the village wasn’t the only thing full of hot air lately.

“So,” Kankurō greeted as he slid next to Shikamaru on the bench. “How’s Neji doing?”

Shikamaru closed his eyes and prayed for patience. Sitting outside was a mistake. His morning off had not gone as planned; he had no cold water in the shower, he’d gotten shell in his eggs at breakfast, the tree he tried to take a nap under leaked an odd smelling sap and now Kankurō chose to interrupt him on the only bench in town with a decent view for cloud gazing. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and gave the man a bored glance.

“Neji is well.” He said curtly.

"You know, if you had told me you were interested in him, I wouldn't have made a pass that night," Kankurō said still grinning.

“Is this conversation going somewhere?” Shikamaru did not like to waste time or breath when it could be helped.

"Just wondering if the rumors are true," Kankurō admitted.

“Well spit it out already,” Shikamaru invited as he tipped his head back and braced his arms behind his head. “What rumors?”

Kankurō rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be smart? About you and Neji, of course. Are you two really together?”

"We are," Shikamaru confirmed.

“I see, I see.” Kankurō nodded. “Would you say that you are in a serious relationship?”

Shikamaru cut his gaze to Kankurō. “Serious enough that I’ll kick your ass if you try anything.”

“If I make an offer and he accepts, is it really my ass you should be kicking or your own for not being able to keep Neji satisfied?" Kankurō grinned wickedly.

“You have a pretty wild imagination, Kankurō. I’ll give you that much.” Shikamaru was too hot to be baited into childish arguments about something that would never happen.

"Oh? If you want to hear just how wild my imagination can be, then I should tell you about all the positions I want Neji in when we fuc—”

"I'm a patient man, Kankurō, but I can only take so much," Shikamaru warned.

“What if Neji gets bored waiting for you to come home? He might need someone to provide services until then.” Kankurō posed. “I’d be happy to oblige.”

"The more you talk about him, the more I realize you don't know a thing about Neji." Shikamaru smiled faintly.

“Geez, look at you all googly eyed. You sound like you’re going to marry the guy.” Kankurō wrinkled his nose.

“Marry?” Shikamaru raised a brow then shrugged. “Who knows.”

A single cloud lazily drifted overhead providing just enough temporary shade to offer Shikamaru a brief reprieve from the blazing heat. He could always count on his clouds. Now if only it would rain for a little while, just long enough to break the humidity and wash away his sweat.

“I have to hand it to you, Nara, you pulled off one hell of a war," Kankurō commented.

“You were there, so were hundreds of others. I’m not responsible for the outcome.” Shikamaru debunked.

Kankurō snorted. “I’m not going to argue with you, so you take a compliment. I’m just saying I don’t think as many of us would have survived without your direction. I can see why Tsunade wants you to be Chief Strategist.”

Shikamaru still felt ridiculously under-qualified for the position, though primarily because he didn’t believe he could fill the predecessors’ shoes. Hearing the statement from Kankurō was oddly comforting, even if Shikamaru’d been thinking about breaking the man’s jaw just moments ago. Tsunade was not generous with compliments or praise particularly when it came to a brat like Nara who often tacked on a sarcastic remarks and turned in paperwork late, so Shikamaru knew his promotion must have been well deserved. One of the first things Neji did upon waking from his coma was fill Shikamaru's ego, emphasizing the tactician's strategies as flawless and pointing out that statistically, they wouldn't have made it beyond the first wave of Akatsuki without Shikamaru. He did not lack self-esteem or self-awareness, but Shikamaru supposed he tended to divert positive attention because it was troublesome. Neji had a way of making him feel good about himself. Even now when it had been Kankurō to comment, it was the recollection of Neji's kind words which made Shikamaru smile.

“Thanks.” Shikamaru said at last.

 

* * *

 

The small pasture off the beaten path not too far from their apartment, but plenty of distance from central Konoha was still Neji’s favorite spot to meditate. The place Shikamaru deemed ideal for cloud gazing. Where Neji had discovered that koi fish bites did not hurt at all. The place where Shikamaru relayed his sentiments about Neji's devotion to ANBU and made the Hyūga start thinking of himself different. It was peaceful and seldom traveled which meant if Neji so desired he could spend hours sitting undisturbed, and he did very much desire to do exactly that. His headaches came more frequently these days; this proved to be the only relief thus far apart from his usual remedy of taking whatever herbs Shikamaru recommended. Neji couldn't be certain if that were due to stress or if Hiashi had a hand in it somehow.

His uncle summoned Neji nearly a dozen times, but he did not bother going to the compound. He knew the sort of greeting that waited for him and although he'd survived the journey to Hiashi's meeting the first time he did not like to take unnecessary risks if he could avoid it. Grateful as he was to his bloodline for the unique skill set he'd inherited, Neji would give anything to banish all relations to the Hyūga clan. Were it not for the curse seal branding his forehead he'd have done so long ago. Neji frowned, he detected the presence of another ninja, specifically Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde was far enough away that Neji could leave now and not be noticed. Seeing as how Naruto’s chakra position continued to waft this way and that, Neji assumed the Hokage hopeful was looking for someone and since there wasn’t anyone else around Hyūga had a feeling _he_ was that someone.

Eventually, Naruto discovered Neji’s location and even though he was trying to be quiet his whispered cheering didn’t go unnoticed. Without a single word, Naruto plopped down beside Neji in a cross-legged position. When Neji cracked an eye open to inspect his friend he saw Naruto seemed to be meditating. Strange, Neji didn’t think Naruto even knew _how_ to meditate. And although them ending up in the same place sitting beside one another clearly was not an accident, Neji chose not to draw attention to the situation and merely waited for Naruto to state his business.

“Sure is a nice day," Naruto announced loudly.

Neji shrank away from the offending volume and opened both eyes. The mood was gone, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate until Naruto said whatever it was he’d come to say. From the looks of things though, Naruto intended to continue his meditation charade.

“Can you believe all the alcohol Granny consumes in a week?” Naruto asked. “She’s probably keeping the liquor marts open on her own!”

Hyūga stared pointedly at Naruto, his lips slanted. This was beginning to feel like an enormous waste of time. Not to mention these… topics of interest Naruto brought up seemed more rhetorical than conversational which begged the question of _why_ Naruto had come in the first place. Surely the blue-eyed shinobi had other people he could annoy?

“Pervy sage is at it again. He showed up to our practice late yesterday because of some girl.” Naruto practically sighed.

“Naruto,” Neji spoke firmly with controlled patience. “Was there something you wanted? Meditation is usually a silent activity.”

Those cerulean orbs finally landed on Neji baring a look of utmost innocence and sincerity. No surprise there, one of Naruto’s most revered attributes was his vibrant personality and blatant honesty.

“I just… I’m lonely.” Naruto confessed. “And I thought you might be too.”

Neji watched him considerately. Whether Naruto thought Neji would be lonely because of Shikamaru or Sasuke didn’t matter, he _was_ lonely. Countless missions did nothing to fill the void in his heart and Gods he despised feeling so useless. Neji hadn’t experienced such a lack of control since he was a small child with no friends or family to ease his troubled heart. And there wasn’t an excuse for him to have alienated the people closest to him, especially Naruto who knew better than anyone else how he felt. It just was not in the Hyūga nature or culture to express emotions. Neji’d worked very hard at dispelling that part of himself for Shikamaru, most of the time he found it easy because he longed to be open with the shadow user. The only other person he’d let the walls down for was Sasuke. With both missing Neji felt an overwhelming desire to conceal himself even knowing it wasn’t for the best.

“I guess I should have known better than to think a cool guy like you would feel alone.” Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed his nape.

Neji stood abruptly and felt a pang of guilt when he saw disappointment etched on Naruto’s face.

“I’m finished meditating for the day. But, I am a little hungry.” Neji waited for Naruto to look at him. “Maybe you know of someplace for decent ramen?”

Naruto’s entire face lit up.

 

* * *

 

“Shikamaru, if you want to go home so badly why don’t you just leave?” Temari suggested a bit aggressively.

“I _can’t,”_ Shikamaru groaned as he slumped face first against the table. “Hokage’s orders.”

“Then I suggest you make the best of the situation and stop whining like a little girl.” Temari barked.

“Geez, thank you oh wise one. I hadn’t considered that.” Shikamaru quipped.

“Remind me why she sent you here again?” Temari asked.

Shikamaru heaved a sigh as he sat up and slumped in his chair, hands shoved in his pockets while he glared at the table. Gaara was late for the meeting as was Kankurō which just left Shikamaru and Temari. Women were troublesome enough to Shikamaru, but Temari reminded him too much of his mother except even more annoying. The blonde seemed intent on pressing every button to Shikamaru's nerves, and they had a habit of pissing each other off. In spite of their tumultuous relationship, they considered one another a decent friend. 

“Naruto came up with the idea. He thought it would be good to get to know the other countries and understand their ways.” Shikamaru explained.

“He isn’t even Hokage yet.” Temari wrinkled her nose. “Why is he calling the shots?”

"He's involved in some strategic decisions. It's to ease everyone into the change." Shikamaru sighed.

"Good luck with that one. Brave as can be, a heart of gold, but Uzumaki is an idiot." Temari voiced. "Sounds like a waste of time to me."

“The hardest lesson Naruto ever had to learn and is probably still working to accept is the fact that Konoha is not perfect.” Shikamaru tipped his head back. “Our village is built on the blood of the innocent, treachery, deceit and corrupt politics.”

“It’s refreshing to hear one of you leaf ninja brats admit it out loud.” Temari snorted.

“Sunagakure is not perfect, Temari.” Shikamaru subtly hinted knowing more about her village’s history than she probably thought he did.

"Are any of us? But look at the ringleaders from Akatsuki. Where did they all hail from?" Temari posed.

“Point taken.” Shikamaru rubbed his brow. “Anyway for once, Naruto knows what he's talking about. We can't aim to repair relationships with the other villages if we don't understand them."

Temari crossed her arms. “If you agree with the reasons you’re here why are you making such a fuss?”

"Because it's hot," Shikamaru replied.

“You complain too much. You’ve got a great job, gorgeous boyfriend. What else do you want?” Temari asked.

“Do all of you sand siblings want to bang Neji? Is he extremely exotic in the sand village or something?” Shikamaru arched a brow.

Temari punched him for it and clicked her tongue. “You know that I could not be more uninterested in Neji or any other man for that matter. It doesn’t mean I’m _blind_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Troublesome woman.” Shikamaru grumbled and rubbed his tender arm.

"Seriously, congratulations, Shikamaru. He is incredibly out of your league, and you have a terrible personality, so I have to assume you're funnier in Konoha than you are here." Temari cracked. "Never took Neji as the type to fall for the guy who makes him laugh, though."

"I have never felt better about myself." was Shikamaru's monotone response.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, and a young woman stepped in. She bowed apologetically and thrust a scroll forward.

“This just arrived for Mister Nara.” She announced.

Temari nodded her thanks and dismissed the woman after taking the scroll and passing it to Shikamaru.

“Let me guess, a love letter?” Temari teased.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned in his seat so she wouldn’t be able to read over his shoulder. He knew by the parchment the message came directly from the Hokage. Shikamaru hoped it would be a summons to return home, though the unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach warned him otherwise. His eyes doubled in size at the three simple words; that’s all that was required to get him out of his seat knocking over a stack of papers as he hurried to gather his things. Temari questioned Shikamaru twice about what the hell was happening and what she was supposed to tell Gaara, but the only response he gave was tossing the scroll in her hands before he dashed out of the conference hall. She rolled her eyes and opened the scripture which read: _Uchiha is dead_.

 

* * *

 

According to Tsunade, the reason they didn't bring Sasuke's corpse home was that it was far too disfigured and mutilated to make the journey. Shikamaru would've felt better with physical proof that Sasuke had truly been killed. He didn't know what to expect from his stoic lover, certainly nothing in public because Neji did not like to show weakness, but in the privacy of their home things should be different. They were not. In fact, Shikamaru started to wonder if Neji knew something he didn't because the brunette did not behave like a man who had just lost their best friend. Completely opposite to Naruto.

The blonde shinobi didn’t attend Sasuke’s funeral. According to Sakura, Naruto was overcome with depression and hadn’t left his house since first hearing about Sasuke. Shikamaru expected as much. Naruto would never be the same again. He and Sasuke lived for each other. All the time Naruto spent chasing Sasuke around the world was proof enough, citing friendship as the sole reason. They were inseparable even when they weren’t together. They’d been obsessed with one another since childhood in some capacity or the other. Once Sasuke came back home their bond thickened, embedded deeper and strengthened. They depended on each other, strived to be better together. They loved one another in a way Shikamaru did not quite understand but recognized and respected all the same.

Naruto had shut down many occasions before thinking about Sasuke getting hurt or realizing he was powerless to save the man he considered his best friend. This time around there was nowhere to follow, no one he could fight for information, no life-changing battle to convince Sasuke to come back home. Uchiha was never coming home again. Naruto had been effectively destroyed. At the funeral, Neji stood rigid and austere. Every time Shikamaru chanced a glance at his boyfriend to make sure Hyūga was alright he seemed to be looking at Itachi's headstone instead of Sasuke's. Shikamaru wondered if Neji hated Itachi; if he blamed the older Uchiha for taking Sasuke away. He would never know exactly what went through Neji's mind as they stood with a small group of ninjas in the rain for hardly twenty minutes saying goodbye to the last Uchiha.

Gods did it feel _wrong_ to send Sasuke off with so few people to celebrate his memory, without an elaborate ceremony commending him for all that he did not only during the war but for Konoha's future. A few candles, a eulogy from a monk who kept pronouncing Sasuke's name wrong, the absence of Sasuke's best friend and Neji's emotionless Hyūga mentality were all that marked the funeral. Shikamaru felt positively sick to his stomach. Later he would need to discuss the matter with Tsunade because whether she liked it or not Sasuke was an integral part of Konoha's success and prosperity, the final member of a prestigious clan and he deserved a proper ending. Right now, though, Shikamaru's priority was waiting for Neji to crack. He knew it would happen sooner or later. Neji possessed an excellent ability to mask his emotions which under certain circumstances proved useful.  

In a case such as this, it scared the hell out of Shikamaru. He hated watching Neji suffer; just because Neji didn't show it didn't mean it wasn't affecting him in the worst way imaginable. Inaudible suffering was no less severe than violent, tangible suffering. It didn’t come until almost two weeks after the funeral. Shikamaru and Neji were sitting on the balcony looking at nothing in particular when a small sparrow fluttered onto the railing. It wasn't a raven or a crow, but it was still a bird none the less. Neji's breath caught in his throat, his lips slanted, and his brows pulled together in painstakingly obvious frustration and distress. His defenses finally shattered even though he never shed a single tear. Shikamaru moved seamlessly from his chair to crouch in front of Neji; their bodies drew together like magnets. Shikamaru wrapped the prodigy in his arms as Hyūga fell forward, their foreheads crashed, and those pale eyes screwed shut while Neji grieved in silence. 


	19. Chapter 19

Shikamaru glared at the produce stand, squinting at the melons while trying to recall which one Neji preferred. Cantaloupe or honeydew? _Fuck_ if only Shikamaru had paid better attention to Hyūga’s shopping habits instead of the suggestive way he ate the fruit. The memory made him shiver, Shikamaru cleared his throat and prayed no one would notice his cheeks tinting. Actually, it might be a bit amusing for someone to spot the shadow wielder blushing at the fruit— what conclusions one might draw from the sight Shikamaru would just love to hear. All he could recall about the melons was that they confused him; the one he expected to be honeydew because of the orange flesh was in fact cantaloupe. He also remembered that Neji hated the flavor of one and loved the other.

He would just have to buy both and figure it out later. If he ever got another tattoo, it would be Neji's favorite melon across his palm, so he wouldn't have to worry about remembering it on his own. Hyūga had not been the same man since Sasuke Uchiha passed away. Shikamaru hadn't lost a close friend before with the exception of Asuma. However, he considered his late sensei to be more of a parent figure and couldn't quite compare. Shikamaru knew he'd be traumatized if anything ever happened to Chōji, his oldest friend, so he could scarcely imagine what Neji was going through. In front of everyone Neji probably came off as the same cold-hearted bastard they all knew him to be, except Shikamaru was wiser of Hyūga's true personality and knew he wasn't a cruel man by nature.

For the most part, Neji kept to himself and did not mingle beyond ANBU duties. Shikamaru stayed annoyingly busy, tied up between his new position and training Sai to replace him at the Academy so he could commit himself full time to the duties Tsunade prepared. Like when they’d first started living together, Neji and Shikamaru rarely saw one another except in passing. The few opportunities Shikamaru managed to come home a few hours before one of them had to leave he noticed how lethargic Neji behaved. It would pass in due time, Shikamaru understood how grieving worked and everyone moved at different paces, but that didn’t thwart his desire to be more useful to Neji.

Hyūga hadn't been the only one affected by Sasuke's death, though it shocked Shikamaru enough he could keep the sentiment to himself. At one point not too long ago, Uchiha easily ranked in Shikamaru's top five least favorite persons category. Funny how Shikamaru would give anything to see those infuriatingly taunting obsidian orbs again. Naruto still refused to leave his apartment. So far, the only person allowed to visit the blonde had been Neji, and although Shikamaru didn't ask for details, Neji communicated his grave concerns for the ordinarily hyper ninja. Shikamaru’s priority was Neji, they could work on Naruto together once the brunette was of sound mind again. When Shikamaru requested a three-day leave of absence Tsunade did not question him, he had no need for the eloquent speech he'd prepared expecting her to deny him as per usual.

She probably understood, after all, she continued to see Neji for his ANBU assignments, so she got a front-row view to his out of character moodiness, and more than likely considered the loss of Shikamaru for three days worth it if he could fix Hyūga. Shikamaru didn’t have any elaborate plans or genius solutions to cure Neji’s despair; the best he could do was be around for support even if that meant just holding Neji until he fell asleep. Something Hyūga desperately needed judging by the dark circles forming under his eyes. What Shikamaru _did_ intend to do was cook all Neji’s favorite meals for the next couple of days. Spoiling Neji with affection was a significant first step, seeing Neji's face reflect some kind of emotion other than a faint smile would be even better, though.

So, here they were at the market purchasing the required ingredients for Shikamaru's brilliant scheme unbeknownst to Neji, of course, who wandered around gathering whatever Nara asked him to. Further proof that Neji wasn't himself— under ordinary circumstances, Hyūga would easily be able to make the connection about their purchases, he'd recognize the recipes, and even if he wouldn't directly call Shikamaru out, he'd understand what was happening. Neji made no such deductions today. Shikamaru picked up one of each melon in either hand and gave them a sniff; maybe a pungent scent would help him decide which one his boyfriend preferred. Both were too faint. All he picked up was a slight hint of musk which smelled a little too perverse for him to entertain for long.

Damn it, how could he make a proper fruit salad if he couldn’t even figure out something as simple as _what_ fruit to include? It was not a meal exactly, though Shikamaru assumed it could count as an appetizer since Neji enjoyed eating copious amounts of fruit. Because chopping up the pieces and peeling was a lot of work, they didn’t often buy enough to create a proper salad; Neji didn’t have the time for such a cumbersome task and Shikamaru was usually too lazy to be bothered. Hyūga had a way of unintentionally manipulating Shikamaru’s careless, lackadaisical tendencies to the back burner.

“Why are you blushing?”

Shikamaru jumped and nearly dropped the melons at the thick, calm sound of Neji's commanding voice behind him. Damn Hyūga and his feather-light steps! Shikamaru whirled around to look at his lover but lost his train of thought the moment he set eyes on Neji. His lack of breath and ceased thoughts were inexcusable, Neji appeared no different than he had earlier that morning in his standard Hyūga robes with his hair drawn back in the usual hairstyle tied at the bottom. Perhaps it was the tilt of his head or the curiosity in those opalescent orbs which distracted Shikamaru.

“Melons?” Neji inclined his head further and spilled a few strands of brunette over his shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m not sure which one I like better.” Shikamaru lied.

Neji offered a very faint smile, though it never reached his eyes. “Naruto calls those ‘can’t elope’ and ‘honeymoon’ melons.”

Naruto's distinct butchering of the melon names sounded familiar, in fact, Shikamaru thought he'd heard it before without a doubt. How could he forget which one Neji disliked with such ridiculous nicknames? By now, Shikamaru began to doubt himself. Did Neji like melons at all? Maybe he'd dreamed the whole thing about Neji snacking on an unnamed melon in a lewd manner, easily titillating Shikamaru without putting forth much effort. With a sigh, Shikamaru set the fruit back in the bin and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he spared the row of fruit one final glance. A much larger oval shaped melon was at the end of the row, dark green with even darker green stripes.

“Watermelon!” Shikamaru realized, struck by a vivid recollection of the pink juice dribbling down Neji’s chin and neck, staining his porcelain skin. The hue of his cheeks returned, and Shikamaru averted his eyes as he quietly said, "You like watermelon."

Startled by Shikamaru’s sudden proclamation, Neji stared wide-eyed as the wheels in his head began to turn linking together pieces of their bizarre last-minute excursion to form a whole picture. So that's what this was all about. Neji shifted his gaze to the aforementioned watermelon then back at Shikamaru; he could probably guess what the younger shinobi thought of to make his face so red. Neji's lips quirked at one side displaying a genuine half-smile for the first time in weeks.

“I do like watermelon.” Neji agreed.

Too irritated to be embarrassed, Shikamaru scowled and scooped up one of the melons still avoiding direct eye contact with Hyūga. Neji's smile grew. He handed Shikamaru the packages of fish he'd gone to retrieve. The one on top made Nara frown.

“What’s the matter?” Neji inquired.

"You got mackerel," Shikamaru grumbled.

“Yes?” Neji didn’t see the problem. “It’s your favorite…”

Leave it to Neji to be lead blindly to the market shopping for ingredients Shikamaru could create his favorite meals with only to spot something the shadow wielder would enjoy. Damn Hyūga and his thoughtful ways! Shikamaru shooed Neji away agreeing to find each other at the meat counter after making their respective purchases. Baby steps, Shikamaru reminded himself. Yes, not so deep down he was aware that the version of Neji he knew and fell in love was buried not too far beneath the surface, but his usual patient resolve wore thin when it came to Hyūga. He’d already made considerable progress just getting Neji to smile again no matter how briefly.

Maybe it would be helpful to invite Naruto over for dinner one night. The trio hadn't spent time together since long before the latest war took place, namely because all three of them were extremely busy. Shikamaru thought it might be the only invitation Naruto wouldn't flat out refuse because it involved Neji. In spite of their differences, Naruto respected Neji and the long-haired shinobi's relationship with Sasuke. And to be frank he and Neji could use some help on what to the do with the Uchiha complex; Naruto would probably be incredibly touched to have some involvement in what would become of Sasuke's former home.

Thus far, Shikamaru knew the only thing he wanted was the perfect spot to watch his clouds. Some place even more peaceful and remote than where he'd already visited numerous times. Neji mentioned they might want to consider building their house in the old Uchiha clan nook. Shikamaru's heart soared, and he smiled cheekily thinking of how elated he'd felt to hear those words. It was like his mushiest, most romantic fantasies were coming true. There was no mistake that Shikamaru and Neji planned to spend their lives together no matter how long or short it would be; why shouldn't they live in a house instead of an apartment? And what better way to make sure they both got everything they ever wanted than to build it themselves?

Shikamaru bore a secret desire to move away with Neji someday anyway, and not just because he looked forward to perching on the porch and shouting at kids to get off his lawn when he reached old age. Neji's entire childhood had been spent in cramped, inhospitable living quarters. Their apartment indeed was a step up and very nice compared to other places they could have lived, but thinking about Neji _owning_ a piece of property made Shikamaru swell with admiration. He longed to see Neji's creativity come alive; sketching blueprints would be a piece of cake since both were mechanical thinkers, construction wouldn't be too complicated either. Yes, Shikamaru Nara was positively giddy anticipating the project.

Beyond that their list of possibilities was relatively small, and they could use an outsider's input. Not that either man wanted to involve too many people, but all things considered Naruto deserved to at least vet his ideas. Satisfied with his resolve to ask Naruto to join them for dinner, Shikamaru grinned and gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. His momentary delight was short-lived, though. After departing the stand with his now paid for goods Shikamaru spotted her by the noodles— Yoshino Nara. Shikamaru didn’t even get the chance to hope she hadn’t noticed him before his mother looked up and their eyes met. Shit.

“Shikamaru,” Yoshino spoke as she approached her son. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru grumbled and shifted his bags to one arm so he could stuff a hand in his pocket.

“You look good.” Yoshino approved with a thin smile.

"We don't have to make casual talk just because we bumped into each other." Shikamaru attempted to alleviate the awkward situation. "It's a small village; it was bound to happen eventually."

“Actually, Shikamaru I’m glad I found you here. I’ve been wanting to come by for months now and to tell the truth I’ve just been making excuses not to do it.” Yoshino admitted.

“Oh? Come to offer me some of your old dresses?” Shikamaru spat.

Yoshino winced. “I was out of line, Shikamaru.”

“Yes, you were.” Shikamaru agreed.

Shikamaru had no intentions of backing down. He’d done so plenty of times with her in the past and learned the hard way she took that as consent to continue the awful behavior. Shikamaru would sooner burn in hell than expose Neji to her hateful spews; the ninja had been through enough of his own abuse without needing it from Mrs. Nara. Yoshino bit on her tongue probably to keep from spitting out something nasty, her dark eyes flickered to the crowd then to Shikamaru again as she exhaled slowly.

“I can't pretend that I understand," Yoshino said.

“And I never asked you to understand,” Shikamaru reminded her. “You could not even be bothered to respect me.”

"Your father died suddenly, and then you left me just as quick." Yoshino reasoned. "I was out of my mind with grief."

“Do you think you were the only one hurting? I woke up after a battle I barely remembered and found out about my old man. I never got the chance to grieve because I was too worried about how _you_ would react.” Shikamaru spoke. “Knowing I wouldn’t find comfort with you; do you have any idea what that was like?”

Yoshino hung her head. “I don’t. And you shouldn’t have had to feel that way.”

“Well I did, but you know what it doesn’t matter anymore. I found someone who offered me comfort, somebody who reinforced my worth, so I could mourn the loss of my father the way I deserved.” Shikamaru remarked.

“Shikamaru, I—”

“I’m in love with him, Ma.” Shikamaru hated the way she flinched. “There isn’t anything you can say to change that.”

“That isn’t why I came over here.” Yoshino insisted.

“Then why did you?” Shikamaru questioned.

“I want you to come home.” Yoshino requested quietly.

“What could honestly make you believe I want to do that?” Shikamaru blinked incredulously.

“To the clan, not to me.” Yoshino clarified. “You… you are your father’s son, Shikamaru. He had his flaws, but no one else was better suited to run the clan’s affairs and maintain the medical encyclopedia. We need you.”

Shikamaru snorted and would’ve burst out into laughter were they not in public. Maybe she’d intentionally chosen a populated location to approach Shikamaru knowing he didn’t like to cause problems or make a scene. Troublesome.

"You don't actually care about me or want to make amends; you want me to take on Nara duties, so you don't have to." Shikamaru shook his head.

“I want a relationship with you, Shikamaru even if I don't deserve one. I'm the reason we don't have one, I know that, and I take full responsibility for it. The truth is maybe I should've listened to Shikaku when you were first born; I should have dealt with my feelings instead of resenting you." Yoshino's shoulders slumped, and she sighed, not daring to meet Shikamaru's intense stare. "You were only a baby; you didn't deserve any of it."

“Then why are you using the clan instead of telling me what you want in the first place?” Shikamaru asked.

His tone was firm, but not aggressive. Shikamaru knew better than to take the bait she laid out so precariously. If she were sincere, then she'd understand his skepticism, and if not, well Shikamaru would prevent himself from falling for the same emotional abuse he caved in for time and time again. Yoshino gestured to the unoccupied booth just beside them where they could step out of the way of bystanders and avoid any unnecessary attention to their conversation. He grunted and shuffled behind Yoshino, grateful to be out of the sun which he now had an aversion to thanks to Sunagakure.

“Because you are a man who understands what it means to be a shinobi, you know that you have responsibilities. I thought if nothing else you would consider returning to regular clan meetings even if you still hated me.” Yoshino explained.

“People don’t change overnight, Ma. And I wasn’t born yesterday.” Shikamaru said. “You can’t expect me to believe you had a revelation and realized that you’ve been horrible for years.”

Yoshino shook her head. “I don’t expect that, and I didn’t have a revelation. Not on my own anyway.”

“Which means what, exactly?” Shikamaru asked.

"Chōji's mother told me stories about her husband, Inoichi, and Shikaku. She also shared some of the more private conversations between you and Chōji." Yoshino held Shikamaru’s gaze knowing he wanted to look away, but he wouldn’t after coming this far. “You were just a boy, Shikamaru.”

“Oh, Gods she told you about that?” Shikamaru groaned.

"You were only a child and, yet you told your best friend you couldn't be troubled to tell your parents about your sexuality because you knew how your mother would react." Yoshino smiled bitterly. "You thought I would call you a mistake, tell you that you'd make a better daughter than a son. As it turns out years later, that is precisely what I said. Chōji's mother knew you were gay before your own mother."

"I should have known she always eavesdropped on us." Shikamaru continued to gripe as he raked a hand down his face. "And she's definitely misquoting me; I would never have used the word _sexuality_ at that age.”

Yoshino chuckled. "I believe she said your exact words were something along the lines of the real reason you found women so troublesome."

"Yeah, something like that," Shikamaru grumbled.

“It made me think about the kind of mother I’d allowed myself to become. I can’t undo the past, I can’t take back the things I’ve said, and I can’t pretend I loved you the way a mother is supposed to. But what I can do is recognize those are things I’d like to repair. You _are_ important to me, Shikamaru. I want to learn how to accept that which I can’t change.” Yoshino paused then added, “If I don’t get my act together you might never let me see my future grandchildren.”

“No baby-makers involved, remember?” Shikamaru quirked an amused grin.

"Right… well, you could adopt." Yoshino forced a smile.

“We don’t want children.” Shikamaru decided to test the limits of her supposed acceptance.

He could see the toll it took on her not to start shouting at Shikamaru; she was used to being the dominant personality at home because Shikaku was passive and Shikamaru couldn't be bothered to argue back then. He was a different man now. Though she looked like she might be ill, Yoshino managed a small smile and nodded curtly.

"It is your life, and that is your right to choose." She spoke sweetly.

“Impressive.” Shikamaru commended.

“I’m not asking for you to visit me regularly or start helping out around the house. I just don’t want to see you give up everything your father worked for on account of our troubled relationship. The herd hasn’t been the same since you left.” Yoshino revealed.

Shikamaru smiled. “I _do_ miss the deer.”

“Shikamaru?” Neji called from behind. “It’s not polite to say you’ll meet someone and then abandon— oh.”

Neji stopped just beside Shikamaru feeling entirely out of place when he spotted Yoshino Nara, though the woman didn't seem to connect the dots of _why_ Hyūga would care about her.

He offered a small polite smile and said, “Apologies. I’ll just go—”

"No," Shikamaru commanded.

Over his dead body would Shikamaru ever put Neji in a position where the brunette felt uncomfortable enough to walk away. Neji needed to stay, and if Yoshino had a problem with it, then _she_ could take a walk. Neji’s unreadable gaze fell onto Shikamaru, studying the shadow user for answers to his unasked questions.

“Ma, you remember Neji Hyūga.” Shikamaru reintroduced.

He didn’t need to add ‘my boyfriend’ for her to understand who Neji was to Shikamaru. Yoshino stared wide-eyed at the Hyūga prodigy far longer than what was probably acceptable, but a dozen questions filled her mind starting with _when_ had the two of them gotten together? She hadn't suspected a thing when Neji brought Shikamaru home after Shikaku died on the battlefield, then again Yoshino wasn't exactly mother of the year, so her intuition may not be terribly trustworthy. A light bulb finally went off for Neji who understood he'd been introduced to Shikamaru's mother for the first time and although he didn't know what changed to make the ponytailed ninja think it was important, he bowed deeply. Far deeper than she deserved, in Shikamaru's opinion and he had half a mind to pinch Neji to make him stop.

“It’s a pleasure, Neji.” Yoshino sounded like she actually meant it.

Shikamaru hoped she did. Really, if Yoshino was the kind of mother who wanted her son to be happy and find someone who would take good care of him, there wasn’t anyone better than Neji Hyūga. Even she must have known about Neji’s hero status and all the wonderful things he had done for the village. Sad as it would probably sound to most people who didn’t know Shikamaru very well, the relationship with his mother could go one way or the other without affecting him. He was beyond a point in his life where she would hurt him if this turned out to be a fluke. Shikamaru gave up relying on Yoshino a long time ago. If things worked out for the best that was fine too, he wasn’t a vindictive person and didn’t plan to shun her from his life.

Truth be told, Shikamaru was more excited about his ban being lifted so he could revisit the herd. And he couldn't wait to take Neji with him. Technically, only Nara's were permitted in the forest, but under the accompaniment of the clan's official leader, it shouldn't be a problem. As far as Shikamaru saw it, Neji was an unofficial Nara anyway, and he dared anyone to challenge him on it. Though the afternoon took an unexpected turn when Shikamaru bumped into Yoshino, it gave him something to discuss with Neji on the walk home, a topic that piqued Hyūga's interest enough to invest genuine curiosity. Shikamaru preferred not to be the focal point of conversation when avoidable, but he could make an exception for Neji.

By the time they reached their apartment, Shikamaru had almost forgotten Neji's change in personality. Hyūga readily agreed that bringing Naruto over for dinner would be an excellent idea, as stated once before Neji was still worried about the blonde’s well being. Shikamaru didn’t have the heart to tell his boyfriend that his condition was equally troubling. Yes, Neji was able to function enough to carry out assignments as needed whereas Naruto didn’t even open his blinds anymore, but the drastic shift in Hyūga’s mannerisms still raised cause for alarm. Once inside Shikamaru promised to prepare a simple meal while Neji ventured to the balcony to read a book. Shikamaru felt guilty about the number of times he peeked outside to make sure Neji was doing alright. He silently chastised himself and focused on the less-than-simple dinner he was cooking; Neji deserved the best and Shikamaru planned to give it to him. 

“Shikamaru!”

How the shadow controller managed to escape the kitchen without knocking over a single dish or dragging any of the hot pots off the stove was a miracle, one Shikamaru didn’t spend much time wondering about. He raced through the living room, tore open the screen door and stared at Neji. The long-haired ninja was seated on the ground near the edge of the balcony with a small black crow perched on his forearm. Dangling from the feral creature’s beak was a string of metal adorned with three silver rings each dotted with a single red gem in the center. Neji gingerly worked the jewelry free from the bird’s mouth to confirm their suspicions of it being Itachi’s necklace, the one Sasuke proudly boasted of recovering from the Akatsuki.   

“Tch,” Shikamaru snorted and crossed his arms. “Of course, that troublesome bastard isn’t dead.”

 

* * *

 

In the three-plus years, Shikamaru had spent with Neji, not once did the man ever catch ill. Therefore, it frightened Shikamaru when Hyūga started falling asleep during odd hours of the day or complained of headaches more often than not. Neji dismissed Shikamaru's unease. He claimed that he wasn't sick, he'd just neglected himself lately, and it finally caught up to him. Shikamaru would have believed it too were it not for the fact that he'd seen the pulse of veins around Neji's curse seal; this was initiated by the Hyūga clan. Since Neji was currently sound asleep in their bedroom at two in the afternoon, Shikamaru actively considered slipping off to the compound to deal with Hiashi on his own. He had a feeling there wouldn’t be any coming back this time if he went.

He'd need to have a discussion with Neji when he woke up from his nap. Shikamaru still didn’t know _what_ they could do about the Hyūga clan's constant interference, but there had to be _something_. Knowing Neji, he'd put it off tonight since Naruto would be over for dinner. They couldn't keep avoiding Hiashi and the elders as if they'd just go away on their own, they'd been trying that, and it hadn't happened so far. Meanwhile, as a side project to his many existing side projects, Shikamaru needed to find a way to locate Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru wondered what happened to force Sasuke into faking his own death, how he'd pulled it off and what fucking rock he crawled under in the meantime to protect himself.

Neji and Shikamaru both agreed that until they located more concrete evidence about Sasuke, they could not tell Naruto. The message was pretty clear from their perspectives; a crow didn't just happen upon Sasuke's necklace and deliver it to Neji without being instructed to do so. Still, they couldn’t risk it when stranger things had happened and getting Naruto’s hopes up only to crush him a second time was senseless. Apart from that, Neji rationalized the need to hold off so there would be time to improve Naruto’s mood gradually. Others might be suspicious if Naruto perked up out of the blue. Obviously, Sasuke did not want people to know he was alive. Shikamaru assumed that more attempts for Sasuke’s Sharingan had been made, perhaps something so detrimental it threatened Konoha’s safety without the Uchiha even being present. Sounded logical to Shikamaru.

The only reason to host such an elaborate scheme and ensure the village knew of his alleged death would be for further exposure, to guarantee whoever hunted Sasuke became aware of his passing and didn't target Konoha. Damn Uchiha and his stupid hero complex. The doorbell rang, and Shikamaru cursed softly, umber eyes flicking to the bedroom door. He waited to see if Neji would emerge from the room, but apparently, the Byakugan user was in a sound sleep. Shikamaru frowned. Naruto ought to know better than to show up early for a meal, especially when it came to the apartment of Shikamaru and Neji— there was no telling what they might be doing before their guests arrived. Next came a stern knock on the door, one which distinctly did _not_ belong to Naruto. Whoever the hell it was needed to go away before they woke Neji, Shikamaru would not be a pleasant man to deal with if it happened. He sighed, picked himself off the couch and yanked the door open frowning.

“What the fuck?” Shikamaru gasped.

“Nara,” Hiashi greeted. “What a surprise.”

“What are you doing to him?” Shikamaru had no need for pleasantries. "I know it's you fucking with his head again."

His pulse leaped from mild-mannered to furious in half a second flat, his arms shook, and his face was probably red, but Shikamaru didn't care— in fact, he hoped Hiashi recognized the danger he was in for coming to their home.

“You aren’t even going to invite me inside?” Hiashi asked and grinned.

“Fuck you!” Shikamaru snapped.

Hiashi’s arm shot out and snatched Shikamaru up by his throat before the shadow wielder even knew what hit him.

“Don’t you think it’s impolite to leave a guest standing in the hallway?” Hiashi taunted.

Shikamaru’s body puffed into a gust of smoke then a log, but Hiashi had expected the shadow clone thanks to his all-seeing-eyes. He pivoted about-face effortlessly and hooked a fist under Shikamaru’s chin, for good measure he slammed an open palm into Nara’s stomach. Another explosion of smog, but before Hiashi could react his body was seized by Shikamaru’s shadow possession jutsu.

“And don’t you think it’s rude to show up at someone’s home unannounced and start barking orders?” Shikamaru shook his head and tisked. “I thought your family had better manners.”

"You're a smart mouth delinquent. I guess that's what attracted Neji to you; you're everything he never had the courage to be." Hiashi growled.

Without giving the action a second thought, Shikamaru cracked Hiashi in the nose and felt bones splinter under the impact, but he didn't _care_ anymore. Hiashi, controlled as ever, did not so much as flinch or make a sound of discomfort. However, he did resist Shikamaru’s possession enough to spit a wad of blood in the younger man’s face.

“What the hell is going on?” Neji called.

Neji wandered out of their bedroom slowly, rubbing his tired eyes as he padded his way over to the door with no particular urgency. Shikamaru’s anger was reignited watching Neji so out of his element— he’d witnessed Hyūga pulled straight out of a deep sleep before, this wasn’t right. Neji straightened up when he realized it was Hiashi in the hall trapped in Shikamaru’s jutsu. Neji also noticed the spit on Nara’s cheek, that’s when he saw red.

“How _dare_ you come here," Neji growled in a voice Shikamaru didn't recognize.

"Nephew, just who I came to see," Hiashi responded.

Shikamaru watched Neji coming undone and unhinged as his pale orbs clouded, his brows twitched, and the Hyūga resolve Shikamaru came to expect in the presence of other clansmen obliterated. He considered kissing Neji not only to force Hiashi to watch— the Hyūga leader's expression would surely be priceless— but at that moment Shikamaru worried his words would fall on deaf ears and the only way to get through to Neji might be a physical response. He wanted Hiashi to pay for his sins just as much as Neji, but the intent to kill swirling in those moonstone orbs terrified Shikamaru. Neji touched Shikamaru’s forearm and for the briefest of seconds the tenderness he displayed only for the shadow ninja returned.

“Release him.” Neji requested softly.

Against his better judgment, Shikamaru obliged. He'd been left dazed, and though logically he knew it wasn't possible he entertained the idea that Neji must've hypnotized him somehow. Neji's reflexes were unlike anything Shikamaru had ever seen before; he left Hiashi no time to move or counter before his forearm was wedged into the older Hyūga's throat slamming him into the wall with his other chakra glowing palm placed over Hiashi's heart _daring_ the man to try an escape.

“What have you done to me?” Neji demanded.

“I’ve been inviting you to the compound, Neji. You’ve disobeyed me by refusing the requests.” Hiashi’s emotionless eyes did not falter.

“You’re in my _head!”_ Neji bellowed and bared his teeth. “I want you out!”

“How else was I going to get your attention?” Hiashi asked.

"I don't want anything to do with you or the clan; I thought I made that clear once before." Neji hissed.

Hiashi's lips twisted into what Shikamaru assumed was supposed to be a smirk. "Even as a homicidal maniac, you're beautiful, Neji."

Shikamaru felt uncomfortable with the number of times he’d heard Hiashi refer to his nephew’s attractiveness. It sent a shiver down his spine. Though he had no evidence to corroborate the taste of disgust it left in his mouth, Shikamaru couldn't shake the sensation. With everything he already knew about the screwed-up morals of the Hyūga clan, it would not surprise him one bit to learn Hiashi desired Neji. The thought cost Shikamaru his ability to breathe, and he nearly choked except a voice in the back of his head reminded him he couldn't afford to get caught up in such debilitating what ifs. 

Neji's brows pushed together distressingly, and he croaked, "Get _out_ of my head, Uncle. What do I have to do to make you stop?”

"Believe it or not I didn't come here to fight you," Hiashi announced.

Neji ground his teeth, the hardness of his expression returned. "You _spit_ on Shikamaru!”

The man may as well have plunged a knife into Shikamaru’s chest based on Neji’s reaction.

“Semantics,” Hiashi dismissed coolly. “I have a proposition for you that I think you should hear out. If you’ll let me go that is.”

Neji had no reason to trust Hiashi. Actually, what he had were a ton of reasons to kill him instead. The man was responsible for everything _wrong_ in Neji's life, for the constant nightmares and questionable tasks he'd been assigned to. Neji quietly coached himself to get a grip; it was just his headache affecting his typically sound frame of mind. He sank his nails into Hiashi's neck before taking a step beside Shikamaru who promptly placed a hand on Neji's back silently saying _I’m here_. Hiashi dropped to his knees and leaned forward, bowing low enough to touch the floor.

“What the hell are you doing?” Neji asked, bewildered.

"It is with the family's unanimous vote that I extend to you the seat of the heir to become the next Hyūga clan leader," Hiashi responded.

“What?” Neji breathed.

“ _What?”_ Shikamaru echoed.

“You saved my daughter’s life.” Hiashi lifted his head to look at Neji, serious and disciplined as ever. “Even after I threatened yours.”

"This isn't the first time I've saved Hinata, and it won't be the last. It has never mattered before." Neji pointed out.

"Thanks to a certain loud-mouthed friend of yours, an official decree passed ordering the restructure of the Hyūga clan's hierarchy. No one has the right to demand us to change our heritage and family practices. However, it was made crystal clear that the servant roles of branch members must be amended within specific guidelines that do not exceed to ownership or child abuse." Hiashi explained.

“So, the clan gets a slap on the wrist and continues to divide into two segments of main and cadet branch.” Shikamaru summarized.

“Make no mistake, Neji this isn't my doing. I was as surprised as you are to receive the tally overhauling both of my children from their born right in favor of you. This does _not_ come from me, but as the current leader it is my responsibility to recruit you." Hiashi clarified. "You do not deserve a position of authority. Talented as you may be, Neji, you are a branch house member, and you always will be."

“I don’t want it.” Neji required no time to think things through, the further he got away from the Hyūgas the better.

"You're making an enormous mistake," Hiashi commented as he rose to stand eye level with Neji.

"Give it to Hinata or Hanabi; it doesn't matter to me," Neji said.

“Your fellow branch mates are looking up to you now, Nephew. Are you prepared to let them down? I don’t foresee an opening like this coming again for the lower-class members for a very, very long time.” Hiashi cautioned.

"And what do you believe would happen if I accepted? No good can come of leading a clan with the way things are; I cannot uphold the torture methods you pride yourselves on.” Neji frowned. “It would end in revolution or my assassination.”

“Isn’t this what you have spent your whole life training for? The chance to supersede the main house, the people responsible for your father’s death?” Hiashi goaded.

“No,” Neji debunked and glanced at Shikamaru. “I’ve spent my life searching for a way to free myself from my cage, to take the bars off and break out. I finally have that.”

Hiashi studied the pair without any emotion on his rigid face. Neji would not survive a full day as an heir to the Hyūga clan. Not only was he a branch member and evidently homosexual which was frowned upon because it didn’t promote growing the Hyūga family, but he’d been so bold as to choose a partner outside the clan. Hiashi knew without a doubt they would lynch Neji.

"As per the conditions set forth by the future Hokage, the Hyūga elders and I relinquish the right to activate your curse seal from this day forward for any reason apart from the blatant breach of confidential clan information or laws covered under the death penalty.” Hiashi divulged.

“Impossible,” Neji mouthed. “Curse torture is banished?”

“For you, Nephew.” Hiashi specified. “The deal was for you, not the entire branch.”

“Just like that?” Shikamaru found it difficult to believe.

“What’s in it for you? The elders don’t make agreements unless they are the beneficiaries.” Neji said.

"That is none of your concern. Since you are refusing the position of the heir, you are exiled from my complex, Neji. You bear the name of Hyūga by blood only, and you are not welcome inside the compound." Hiashi voiced. "You will not be privy to meetings nor have any future involvement with the clan whatsoever. Consider this your _freedom_.”

The look in Hiashi’s eyes asked Neji if the price of freedom was worth it; Neji’s silent stare responded in no uncertain terms with a tremendous _yes_. The clan had always been related to Neji solely by blood and nothing more. They did not function the way a healthy family ought to; their kinship meant nothing among the members of the main house who treated the lower-class as free labor, entertainment, and sex dolls. With Hiashi unable to tamper with ANBU missions or torment Neji on a whim the younger Hyūga may finally achieve peace. It all sounded too good to be true, Neji would need to speak with Tsunade and Naruto both to hammer out the fine lines, but Hiashi had no reason to lie.

Especially about giving up control, Hiashi _needed_ to have absolute control over Neji at all times. Hiashi’s colorless eyes flickered between the duo once more, taking in subtle details about their comfort with each other; Neji didn’t wear his forehead bandages, Shikamaru kept a hand on Neji despite Hiashi’s forceful presence. So, this was what Neji had betrayed his clan for. Something akin to mutual respect passed between the Hyūga men when they looked at one another, almost an agree to disagree situation. Hiashi did not pretend he understood his nephew’s aspirations to sever ties with their influential clan. Nor did Neji feign comprehension of his uncle’s obsession with power and authority. It didn’t matter anymore. They were effectively terminating their association along with any need to communicate further. Hiashi came to accept Neji was fighting like hell for what he believed to be right and no matter how _wrong_ his nephew may be the clan leader appreciated that stubborn Hyūga pride.

He nodded to the couple and spoke in his usual dispassionate, monotone voice. “Congratulations, Neji.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't actually kill Sasuke, I love him too much pfffff... One more chapter left ahhhhhhhhh I can't believe it!!


	20. Epilogue

Neji Hyūga murmured his thanks to the ninja who lead him to the Hokage’s office and entered unannounced. Kakashi, who was beside Tsunade and appeared to be reviewing reports with her, did not bother to hide his surprise or curiosity when he spotted Neji. The brunette nodded politely; he approached the desk, placed his ANBU mask down and bowed gracefully as he waited to be acknowledged. Tsunade raised a brow looking at the porcelain. Her lips slanted and she frowned.

“Something wrong with that mask, Hyūga?” She inquired still not bothering to spare him a glance.

When he failed to provide a verbal reply, she reclined in her chair and stretched, heaving a deep sigh as her caramel eyes studied the Hyūga prodigy. She had been waiting for this day for a long while now ever since finding out about Neji and Shikamaru. From Tsunade's personal and professional point of view, Neji could only suit the needs of ANBU so long as he remained impassive, closed off and did not form bonds with others. There wasn't anyone better prepared to detach from reality nor another more capable of taking on whatever personality necessary like a chameleon. Neji was a survivor; he could adapt to whatever the assignments required of him because of his unique and gruesome training as a Hyūga.

She had long suspected there might be more to Neji than met the eye, but with numerous students who truly needed her attention and the daily crises in Konoha, Hyūga was just one of many who would slip through the cracks. Joining ANBU had been for his benefit that much proved to be true. However, Tsunade wasn't entirely convinced Neji would have pushed against his uncle so hard were it not for the supportive and intense friendship with Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. From what she could tell the men were anchors in Neji's life, forces to help ground him and steer him away from the troubled world of a Hyūga cadet member. She briefly wondered how well Neji fared now that Sasuke had passed away.

“Retiring, eh? You’re so young.” Tsunade finally commented as she hunched forward over the desk and laced her fingers together.

“My apologies, Lord Hokage.” Neji bowed deeper still.

“Lift your head, child. You’ve nothing to apologize for.” Tsunade dismissed.

Neji did as instructed— Tsunade vaguely registered the compliance as the last time Hyūga would take direct orders from her, and though she would never admit it out loud, it did sting to think about. Kakashi tugged his mask down to offer Neji a genuine smile. He didn't speak as it wasn't his place to comment one way or the other, at least not in Tsunade's presence, but Neji understood the message crystal clear. Hatake was proud of Neji’s commitment.

“What will you do now?” Tsunade asked.

“I’ll continue as a jōnin for the time being. But in the near future, I hope to work with Council as an Ambassador for negotiations.” Neji divulged with the tiniest of smiles.

Tsunade flexed her fingers with a hum. “Ambassador? I’m sure we could make that arrangement work… until then, Hyūga don’t you think serving only as a jōnin is quite a dip in pay?”

“Thank you for your concern.” Hyūga bowed again but did not linger. “My husband makes a considerable amount as General.”

Ah, yes, that lazy bastard Shikamaru Nara made damn good money. In Tsunade's opinion, his tendencies were lackluster at best, and she could not even begin to fathom how he and the overly controlled, rigid Hyūga navigated through a relationship. Although, his deductive skills and sheer brilliance were unmatched throughout the land which was why she appointed him to the position in the first place. As a pair, Shikamaru and Neji were well on their way to representing themselves with power and prestige not only from family lineage but also their status and roles within the village. Tsunade could practically hear Hyūga's ancestors shrieking from their graves at the very prospect of Neji fraternizing with anyone outside of the clan, let alone a man who wasn't from a noble family. They were doing well for themselves paving their own path; traditions and expectations be damned.

“And what of the Hyūga clan?” Tsunade asked, cutting Kakashi half a glance.

The silver-haired ninja didn’t need the specifics of the situation to understand what Tsunade meant. After all, with his involvement in ANBU Kakashi had already noticed a drastic shift in Neji’s assignments some time ago and could only assume an arrangement must’ve been made with Hiashi. He would love to know the details, but suspected involvement had been limited only to those directly involved and on a need-to-know basis.

"No changes," Neji reported.

Tsunade stood up, braced her palms on the desk and bowed. “We will be in touch regarding your future endeavors, Hyūga.” She smiled and said, “Congratulations. You’ve made a fine decision.”

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru's head began to drop too far, and he jumped realizing he had been moments away from nodding off. His troublesome position afforded him very little time to cloud gaze let alone catch a nap in the middle of the day which was a routine the shadow manipulator relied on for _years_ just to get by. It didn’t help that Lee was delivering a verbal report of his findings in Ishigakure— the man was without a doubt an excellent shinobi. However, the overly detailed disclosures Shikamaru could do without particularly when he already found it difficult to focus during these proceedings.

Today of all days he experienced more complications than usual because Neji Hyūga would be home from what was probably his final mission as an ANBU operative. It'd been almost two months since Shikamaru assigned the long-haired ninja to the espionage and though he did not doubt Neji's abilities, he only felt relief when they were joined face to face again. Shikamaru's anticipation was getting the better of him making it increasingly impossible to care for whatever Lee continued to ramble on about. Fortunately, Shikamaru's overactive brain stayed functioning even when he didn't want it to, and the critical pieces of Lee's speech were captured and retained for later analysis.

His thoughts wandered back to Hyūga territory, but instead of Neji being the focal point Shikamaru reflected on the clan as a whole. As of late Shikamaru had not seen hide nor hair of Hiashi or any of the usual stand-ins during last several Council meetings which was unusual, to say the least. In fact, now that he thought about it, other than when he passed by the Hyūga compound— which he avoided by all means necessary— Shikamaru did not see many clansmen out and about the way he once did. They anticipated push-back from Hiashi at the very least when they wed. It didn't matter what political agreement Tsunade and Naruto were convinced to have secured with the Hyūgas, Shikamaru knew they were cunning snakes waiting for the right moment to strike.

Surprisingly, their ceremony went without a hitch. Now that Shikamaru gave the matter consideration perhaps that was the very reason the Hyūga's had stepped out of the limelight, for the time being. No doubt they were embarrassed that their greatest prodigy had married outside of the clan. Now that they were married it meant Neji held jurisdiction over the Uchiha complex— if nothing else Shikamaru expected an outcry from Hiashi. So far so good, though it could indicate the Hyūgas were preparing an intricate scheme. The Uchiha grounds were long since demolished, save for Sasuke's childhood home and the two headstones behind it. Shikamaru and Neji built their house as planned. As per Shikamaru's desire, the home was relatively traditional with such features as tatami mat flooring, sliding doors and a broad wooden veranda wrapping outside the entire house. Truth be told the property was probably extravagant for two persons, but coming home to their own private oasis made the jealous leers they received well deserved.

With so much land requiring development, Shikamaru decided to study medicinal herbs and plants and built a greenhouse to grow them in. Gardening came easily to the supposed genius, and though it couldn't quite compare to cloud gazing, he felt a similar release when tending to his plants. After migrating nearly hundreds of trees from barren segments on the outskirts of Konoha, Shikamaru and Neji created a decently sized fenced in forest. With the blessing of his fellow clansmen, Shikamaru received permission to relocate a few dozen deer from the Nara forest. They’d also constructed a dojo. Although the initial intent for use had solely been for Neji, he decided to exploit the constant exposure from Tsunade and his extensive taijutsu proficiency by teaching various forms of martial arts to soon-to-be-ninjas and occasional genin. And whenever the green-spandex loving Lee was available he readily volunteered to instruct classes. Everything they could ever ask for was quite literally in their backyard.

Upon offering Naruto a piece of land to do with whatever he pleased, Shikamaru expected to have to talk the blonde out of opening another ramen shop— the last thing the shadow manipulator wanted was to wake up to his loud-mouthed friend at odd hours whenever Naruto craved a late night snack. But Naruto never mentioned any such project. All Uzumaki asked for were bushes, hedges, trees and other such plants that might attract crows and ravens; in his mind, those were the official birds of the Uchiha clan and ought to have a home in the village. A simple enough request. Thus far Naruto had been one of three people permitted inside their house; another was Lee since he frequented the dojo and Sasuke was the other— although secretly of course, and he'd only been by twice. It amused Neji to no end that Shikamaru became the one shrieking at their guests to take off their shoes or use coasters with drinks on the cherry oak coffee table. Domestic as it may be, Shikamaru _loved_ what he and Neji made together, he wanted to protect it the best he could.

“—ou even listening to me?”

Shikamaru's lazy gaze fell on expectant large round eyes, and he quirked half a grin when he replied, "I heard everything you just said."

“I’ll bet…” Lee muttered under his breath. “That concludes my report, sir.” He turned to leave and stopped in the doorway to address Shikamaru once more. “Oh, by the way, your husband is heading over after finishing up with the Hokage.”

Shikamaru smirked. They weren't married for very long, but the newness of hearing Neji called his husband should have faded by now; it hadn't, and Shikamaru got butterflies every time someone said it. Lee was one of the few who seemed to enjoy it nearly as much because he dropped the term as frequently as possible even though the higher-ups frowned upon in.

“You mean Hyūga.” Shikamaru corrected.

With Lee gone Shikamaru found himself gazing out the large window behind his desk at the overcast sky. He vaguely imagined how entertaining everyday life might be if either male had taken the other's last name. Neji did not have any qualms giving up his claim to being a Hyūga, but both agreed that Neji Nara sounded awful. Shikamaru didn't mind changing to Hyūga if Neji wanted him to. His clan didn't hold the same sort of prowess as the Hyūga or Uchiha, so it might be fun becoming one. The bonus of Hiashi’s ghost-white face paling made the swap sound all the more appealing. Neji opposed stating he didn’t plan to drag Shikamaru into affairs of the clan. Marrying someone who wasn’t a Hyūga had been unheard of until Neji, they didn’t know how the rules would work if Shikamaru officiated their union by taking Neji’s last name. And since Neji was a branch member of the clan it wasn’t worth the risk in his eyes. Shikamaru understood perfectly.

Naruto suggested they change their names entirely and become unofficial Uchiha to piss off the entire village. Before Shikamaru could become tempted by the prospect, Tsunade immediately shot Naruto down and explained that namesakes did not work that way in Konoha, only those of blood or direct marriage were permitted to adopt the name of Uchiha. Shikamaru and Neji had plans to meet with Sasuke later in the evening, much later actually and Shikamaru already doubted his ability to stay awake. They rarely heard from Sasuke and saw him even less. Sasuke was a man on the run who'd been pronounced dead; he couldn't exactly appear whenever he felt like it.

Shikamaru's skin tingled a familiar sensation of pins and needles; Neji Hyūga had arrived. A wry smile claimed Shikamaru's lips as the chakra he knew so well leisurely came closer to his office, intentionally slow knowing Neji, but his husband was well worth the wait. Neji entered at long last, and Shikamaru wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see the long-haired shinobi donning jōnin garb instead of ANBU.

"Took you long enough," Shikamaru complained as they drew one another into a firm embrace.

“You’re the one who assigned me, bastard.” Neji hissed in his ear.

“I knew you could handle it.” Shikamaru shrugged.

Neji grunted and decided to let his lips do the talking, meeting Shikamaru in an eager, passionate kiss. Yes, it had been too damn long since they’d held one another like this. Shikamaru groaned while he kissed Neji breathless, their tongues and breath mingling until neither could tell where one began, and one ended.

"I ran into your mother," Neji revealed once Shikamaru started trailing wet kisses down his throat.

“And she didn’t follow you up?” Shikamaru was genuinely shocked.

“She’s still pissed about the wedding.” Neji chuckled.

Shikamaru paused his ministrations despite Neji’s glare when he did so. “You didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“I had everything to do with it, Nara. Her insensitive comment ‘which of you girls will be in a dress’ is one of the main reasons she wasn’t invited.” Neji reminded him.

"She's _my_ mother; if I wanted her there, she would have been." Shikamaru insisted.

Neji traced a single digit down Shikamaru’s nose and grinned. “It’s adorable that you say that when we both know it’s not true.”

"So, I'm whipped," Shikamaru admitted with another shrug, his hands rounding from Neji's hips to the small of his back. "I'll do whatever you want without question. I banned her for my own reasons as well.”

"All she said was she wanted to visit us at home, and I told her she would need to behave like a decent human being to get in," Neji said.

Shikamaru sputtered into a roar of laughter and hung his head back.

"My father would have loved you, Neji," Shikamaru remarked, eyes glistening.

It was not the first nor would it be the last time Shikamaru shared the sentiment. Namely, because he _wished_ with all his heart that the late Nara had gotten the opportunity to meet Neji. There wasn't a shadow of doubt in Shikamaru's mind about whether or not Shikaku could’ve adored Neji Hyūga, if for no reason other than the fact that Neji had no problem holding his own against Yoshino.

“Your father, hm?” Neji hummed with a smirk that made Shikamaru slightly uncomfortable.

“Do not tell me you’re thinking about my _dad_ that way.” Shikamaru was mortified.

“Before you make this weird, Shikamaru, you do know that you look just like him, right?” Neji asked.

“You have the hots for my old man,” Shikamaru whined dramatically.

“I do _not!_ And again, you are the spitting image of him.” Neji reminded. “If anything, it’s just a glimpse of how well you’re going to age.”

“Trying to butter me up, Hyūga?” Shikamaru inquired.

“Don’t grow the goatee.” Neji’s eyes were like saucers suddenly. “Please.”

“No plans to do so, it’s not really my style. In the meantime, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you have _never_ imagined doing it with my dad.” Shikamaru half-joked but was also half-serious.

"Never," Neji responded immediately then kissed the strategist. "You're the only person I've ever imagined."

"Troublesome Hyūga," Shikamaru grumbled.

"I know how much it would mean to you if I could've met him. Your father is very important to you; I wish I'd had the chance." Neji brushed a thumb over Shikamaru's cheek. "At least your dad wouldn't try to put us in dresses."

"In all honesty between the two of us, you would look a hell of a lot better in a wedding gown. I'd look like an overgrown freak." Shikamaru scowled.

Neji narrowed his eyes. “You’re just saying that because I have long hair. My arm definition is deeper than yours. It wouldn't make sense to put me in a dress."

"I'm saying it because, for every bit of masculine and handsome as you are, Neji, you’re incredibly beautiful.” Shikamaru said then quickly added, “Not feminine, that’s not what I’m saying at all. It’s not the same thing.”

“I know it isn’t.” Neji smiled appreciating Shikamaru’s conscious awareness of how he _hated_ being compared to a woman when apart from long tresses he appeared nothing like one. "But I can't have you in a gown anyway, too much skin. If others got to see you that way, I'd be immensely jealous."

“Too much skin? What kind of dress are you imagining?” Shikamaru stared at Neji with his brows arched.

Neji waved a dismissive hand. "It doesn't matter. Neither of us has any interest in wearing one, why are we discussing it like a possibility?"

“I _told_ you my ma has that effect on people; she makes you bicker about things that you don't even care about." Shikamaru snorted then decided to change the subject and said, "So, you retired? You're my best soldier."

“You just like giving me commands.” Neji taunted.

Shikamaru pursed his lips and hummed. “It does have a certain appeal to it.”

“Give me one right now.” Mischief danced in Neji’s opalescent orbs. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“On your knees, Hyūga.” Shikamaru breathed.

“And if I refuse?” Neji grinned.

Shikamaru tangled his fingers in Neji’s hair and pulled hard, nails scraping Hyūga’s scalp and he tipped the older man’s head back.

"That kind of rebellion will get you punished," Shikamaru warned.

“Mm, I was hoping so.” Neji purred.

Their mouths crushed with burning urgency, yanking one another closer equally desperate. It was powerful and smoldering, their lips set a blaze fully, tangling together with a fiery passion driven by lust neither ninja had seen coming. A soft moan died in Shikamaru’s throat as his lips parted in welcome of Neji’s probing tongue. Before he could succumb to the pleasant tightness in his chest, Shikamaru yanked Neji back by the ends of his hair exposing a delicate creamy throat. Shikamaru trailed wet kisses down Neji's jaw. His lips were hot and impatient, sucking bits of Neji's flesh into his mouth and teething ever so lightly.

Fire sparked in Shikamaru’s stomach as his teeth sunk into the crevice of Neji’s neck; he sucked and bit and kissed possessively. Neji's low, sexy laugh buzzed in Shikamaru's ears and all Nara could think about was pleasing the pale-eyed beauty. Neji slipped a hand between them, he cupped and massaged Shikamaru through his pants encouraging the younger shinobi further into mental instability. Shikamaru _knew_ he needed to regroup and reign them both in— he had a meeting in a matter of minutes after all. He never got the opportunity to warn Neji they ought to stop, Hyūga was already dropping to his knees. Neji lifted Shikamaru's shirt enough to ghost soft, warm lips down his stomach. Shikamaru hissed, fingers diving into Neji's tresses while the Byakugan user began licking around his belly button. Strong, forceful hands gripped Shikamaru's hips to hold him in place. His head lulled back, and he hissed then moaned as a talented tongue swiped along the space just above the hem of his pants.

“Neji,” Shikamaru whispered hoarsely. “What are you doing?”

"Following orders," Neji mumbled, he dipped his tongue below the fabric.

Shikamaru shivered and shook his head. “Neji you don’t have to—”

Neji tore Shikamaru's pants open and yanked them down in one fell swoop along with his boxers. Lilac eyes met brown, and Neji leaned forward to lick straight up Shikamaru's thick erection.

“We… we can’t, Neji.” Shikamaru chewed his bottom lip still fisting Neji’s hair. “Sai will be here soon.”

“Then I suggest you get in your chair and let me enjoy myself while you have your little meeting.” Neji kissed the crown of Shikamaru’s cock. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

Like _hell._ They scrambled into place; Shikamaru sat as close to the desk as humanly possible, his legs and the lower half of his body covered by the massive structure which Neji sat under secretly providing his husband a blowjob. Not a moment too soon either. Shikamaru swallowed the moans threatening to tumble from his lips when Sai entered the office. If the ninja suspected anything, he didn't let it show, they had business to attend to. Business Shikamaru could not focus on. Neji’s sinful mouth worked up and down Shikamaru’s cock like he’d been born to do it. His soft, subtle vibrations sent chills down the engorged member and up Shikamaru’s back. Shikamaru bit his tongue until it bled so his voice wouldn’t betray him when Neji took him deeper, tongue gliding against a sensitive vein. Shikamaru casually dropped a hand under the desk to comb back Neji’s bangs which were tickling his thighs. He massaged his husband’s ear and tugged whenever Neji got a little too bold or teased too much.

Neji slid back silently, he tightened his mouth around Shikamaru and sucked the tip of the shadow ninja’s head. His tongue dove within the slit slowly, dragging across the tiny hole at a tantalizing pace. Gods what Shikamaru wouldn’t give to buck his hips and show Neji _exactly_ what he thought about those sexy lips. He settled for twisting Neji’s hair harder. He felt Neji smirking; the man was clearly pleased with Shikamaru’s reactions even if silent. Neji’s teeth grazed the underside of Shikamaru’s member.

“—ther more, I think it would be best for Sakura and Ino to trade roles temporarily.”

“Hn,” Shikamaru grunted.

He reluctantly released Neji’s strands and laced his hands atop the desk to avoid suspicion. Times like this Shikamaru made great use of his perpetual lazy and bored expressions. Shikamaru winced but managed to stop his eyes from fluttering shut, Neji had started to bob up and down with great speed, his scandalous tongue caressing hungrily against the flesh it touched. The heat of Neji’s mouth made Shikamaru absolutely insane; further heightened when Neji did the unthinkable and plunged the tactician's cock into the depths of his throat. Shikamaru slammed his palms on the desk, startling Sai.

“Damn it, Sai. Enough about the medical unit. I need to know how the taijutsu dependents are holding up.” Shikamaru pulled the guise right out of thin air.

"Of course, sir." Sai nodded. "As we discussed earlier in the week, Gai and Lee are—"

Shikamaru didn’t give a _fuck_ what anyone was doing or who they were doing it with. The only person who mattered to him was the devious bastard sucking him dry. Damn it to hell, Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to take a peek under the desk. He suspected Neji probably had enough space to train his gaze on Shikamaru the entire time. Hyūga favored eye contact when doing something so erotic; he liked watching Shikamaru come undone. Shikamaru hoped Neji was jerking off as he nearly choked on Nara's well-endowed manhood. There was something all too alluring about the image of Neji touching himself. It left a familiar strain pooling into the pit of his stomach.

Shikamaru nudged Neji with his leg gently to warn Hyūga what was about to happen. Neji didn't yield to the caution; he dipped his head low and engulfed Shikamaru's already oozing member in the back of his throat. Thank Gods Shikamaru was already sitting down, or he may have collapsed while his seed spilled into Neji's mouth. He felt weak as if he'd done something worth exerting a considerable amount of effort or chakra. The older shinobi continued to suck Shikamaru's length, forcing every bit of fluid out. Shikamaru dropped a hand under the desk then sifted it through Neji's silky locks; he tugged hard enough to sting Hyūga's scalp and steer the man away from his softening manhood.

The last thing he needed was _another_ erection; Shikamaru had impressive self-control, but he wouldn't be able to resist a second time. Neji, as bold as ever, resisted the strain of Shikamaru's tight grip meant to keep him in place and leaned forward to slip his tongue through the slit once more. Thankfully, Sai chose that moment to look down at his notes, so he hadn't noticed the flutter of desire across Shikamaru's face. The shadow wielder exhaled shakily through his nose, released Neji's tresses and slid his fingers into his husband's mouth instead— obviously, the only way to keep that sinful tongue away was occupying it.

"Don't be cute," Shikamaru warned quietly.

Not quiet enough. Sai snapped from his notepad to Shikamaru; his posture suggested shock, though his impassive expression never changed. Shikamaru waited for Sai’s justified allegations about whatever might be going on under the desk. Except it never happened.

“Cute?” Sai echoed still straight-faced. “You are a married man, Shikamaru. Shame on you.”

Shikamaru’s jaw just about hit the desk— how could Sai believe for even a _second_ that Shikamaru was hitting on him? Neji roared with laughter once the door shut even after Shikamaru snatched him up from under the desk by his forearms.

“Look what you did!” Shikamaru accused.

“Are you complaining about what I did?” Neji taunted with a slow lick of his lips.

"Stop that," Shikamaru ordered his face bright red. "Stop being sexy."

“Are you sure I’m sexy? Maybe you’re just a very horny man.” Neji posed as he adjusted Shikamaru’s pants, tucking him away neatly.

“Can you believe Sai thinks I made a pass at him? I’d rather date Sasuke’s smug ass!” Shikamaru continued to rant.

“Hey,” Neji narrowed his eyes. He used Shikamaru’s knees as leverage to stand up but stayed bowed forward in Nara’s face. “You could do a lot worse than Sasuke Uchiha you know.”

Shikamaru raised from the seat, wrapped his arms around Neji’s waist with a grin and stole a kiss before he said, “Mn, but evidently I can do _so_ much better.”

“When are you coming home?” Neji asked.

“I’ll be here at least until seven.” Shikamaru guessed. “And since _you_ went and retired today there’s no telling whether or not Tsunade will force me to reevaluate the ANBU ranks again.”

“Hn.” Neji hummed and frowned.

"I'll be back with plenty of time to spare before we go to Sas," Shikamaru assured.

“That’s at the back of my mind.” Neji dismissed with a wave. “I’ll keep something warm for you on the stove.”

"Or maybe just keep yourself warm for me until I'm home," Shikamaru suggested as he wiggled his brows.

Neji snorted. “I’ll see you tonight, Shikamaru.”

 

* * *

 

Not only had Tsunade forced Shikamaru to complete all his reports from the previous day she did indeed require him to change team formations for the remaining members of ANBU. Easier said than done. Shikamaru was not exaggerating when he called Neji his best soldier; the brunette possessed a variety of skills and an unsurpassed level of expertise in each category. Where Shikamaru had previously relied on one man for multiple tasks, he'd need to split the responsibilities among several shinobi. It only proved the point that he'd been making since first moving in with Neji, Hyūga worked entirely too hard. He'd heard an adage once about putting all your eggs in one basket. Konoha had a habit of doing precisely that. Perhaps now he’d be able to convince Tsunade to allow cross training more ninjas.

Arriving at a dark home didn't surprise Shikamaru, it was damn near two in the morning and Neji probably disappeared to convene with Sasuke at the agreed location. Shikamaru wouldn't be too far behind after he changed clothes and maybe grabbed a bite to eat. What he did not expect upon entering his living room was Uchiha himself. Now a man living as a refugee and presumed dead by most of the world, Sasuke spent a significant amount of time perfecting techniques which allowed him to practically deplete his chakra reserves instantaneously or at the very least mask them to become undetectable to even the most skilled ninjas. Shikamaru flicked on the light and met the raven-haired ninja's stare.

“Welcome home, honey.” Sasuke taunted.

“Where is Neji?” Shikamaru asked.

"He's asleep," Sasuke revealed. "This may or may not shock you, but he didn't sleep the past four days because he wanted to get back faster."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and began removing his unnecessary layers before he joined Sasuke on the couch.

“You came here? Or you two met as planned?” Shikamaru inquired.

“We ran into one another about halfway to the rendezvous point. Neji looked like he would pass out at any minute, so I suggested we wait here for you.” Sasuke stretched into a more comfortable position and eyed Shikamaru considerately. “Long day?”

“I’d rather talk about you.” Shikamaru wrinkled his nose. “Are you sure it’s safe for you to be here?”

“Does anyone else know I’m alive?” Sasuke asked then added, “Besides, Naruto.”

"No," Shikamaru said firmly.

Sasuke shrugged. “Then what’s the problem? It’s alright to say you’re worried about me, you know.”

“Tch, still a presumptive bastard," Shikamaru grumbled.

“How’s Council treating you?” Sasuke questioned.

“Things will go a lot smoother once Naruto is in office. Neji left ANBU today as well. It sounds like Tsunade is on board with moving him into an Ambassador position.” Shikamaru revealed.

“Wow, the whole gang running Konoha. That’s a sight for sore eyes.” Sasuke beamed.

“Everyone except you.” Shikamaru pointed out giving Sasuke a stern stare.

“You know why I did what I did, Shikamaru.” Sasuke reminded him. “I couldn’t stay here.”

“You could’ve given us a chance to clean things up, so you could come back.” Shikamaru rebutted.

“We’ve talked about this a dozen times. Konoha would’ve been wiped off the map just to get to me. I couldn’t let that happen. Faking my own death was the only answer, everyone is safer now.” Sasuke said.

“He prays at your grave every day.” Shikamaru leaned back on the sofa staring at the ceiling. “Every day he’s here anyway.”

"Neji knows better than most that I don't believe in trivial tasks like praying; it won't do any good." Sasuke sighed.

"What's going to happen when we set up a meeting with you, and you don't show? Naruto will lose his mind." Shikamaru grumbled.

“I see Naruto more than either of you. He’s the only one I keep in touch with frequently.” Sasuke voiced.

“That's because you _have_ to.” Shikamaru insisted. "If you don't he will come hunt your ass down like always."

"I'm not going anywhere, Shikamaru," Sasuke promised.

“Don’t you miss us?” Shikamaru posed.

Sasuke smiled at Shikamaru’s subtle way of including himself as someone who cared about Uchiha even if he was still too stubborn to say it out loud. Sasuke lived a lonely life, saying he missed his friends and the people he considered family would be a gross understatement.

"You know I do," Sasuke said quietly.

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed.

“I’ll tell you what’s troublesome.” Sasuke began as he leaned closer and gripped the front of Shikamaru’s shirt then tugged the collar down enough to reveal the poorly hidden jewelry. “You’re wearing my necklace.”

“You sent it to us, that makes it _our_ necklace now.” Shikamaru scoffed after swatting Sasuke’s hand.

“I sent it to Neji.” Sasuke corrected.

"Well, it looks better on me, and Neji doesn't wear jewelry." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and settled on Sasuke. "Besides, I'm not fond of the idea that you sent _my_ boyfriend at the time a piece of jewelry.”

“And I don’t _love_ the fact that you two got married on my birthday.” Sasuke clicked his tongue mildly annoyed. “You did it on purpose, so you can romp around to spite me.”

“The date was my idea.” Shikamaru conveyed.

“Naturally.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Believe it or not I hadn't thought of anything perverse when Neji and I talked about it. We have a reason to celebrate every year, and no one will question us since it's our anniversary." Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke’s elegant brows furrowed hearing the shockingly thoughtful sentiment.

"You would all do well to forget about me, Shikamaru," Sasuke advised.

“That’s never going to happen.” Shikamaru yawned lazily.

“It was worth a shot.” Sasuke chuckled as he got to his feet. “I ought to be leaving.”

“Already?” Shikamaru hoped he didn’t sound as panicked as he felt. “Neji’s going to be pissed if you aren’t here when he gets up.”

"We saw one another for a little while; he'll be alright," Sasuke responded.

Shikamaru stood. “I can wake him.”

“Please don’t. Let him rest. We’ll be in touch again soon.” Uchiha spoke coolly. “It’s best if I move well before daybreak just in case.”

“I’ve barely had a chance to talk to you, Sasuke. Why not just stay?” Shikamaru tried again.

Sasuke offered a lopsided smile. “You know, I expected Neji would be the one begging me to hang around. Not you.”

“Don’t go.” Shikamaru shut his eyes because he couldn’t look at the bastard’s smug face. “It’ll be another what, six or seven months again before you visit?”

“When you walked in the first thing you asked me was whether or not it was a good idea to be in the village. Now you think it’s safe enough to stick around?” Sasuke chuckled.

He was bemused by Shikamaru's peculiar methods of showing affection or concern. Sasuke closed the distance between them to tap two fingers on Shikamaru's forehead, expectantly waiting for dark brown eyes to acknowledge him. It took longer than usual, but eventually, Shikamaru peered at Sasuke looking even more worn down than moments earlier.

“I hated you. I positively loathed you the first time I noticed the way you looked at Neji. The only reason I disguised it by giving you a hard time or teasing you was that I knew you were important to him." Sasuke paused then went on, "But I didn't understand just how close you two were, what good friends you'd become. I should have known."

“Known what?” Shikamaru asked.

“From the moment your unconscious ass ended up in Neji’s tent you’d already made an enormous influence.” Sasuke smiled kindly. “It’s always been high voltage with you two from the very beginning.”

Shikamaru wasn’t ready for the burst of silent crows nor the black smog that followed. Sasuke didn’t enjoy giving goodbyes any more than Shikamaru liked to receive them, so it became customary for him to disappear before things became complicated. But damn him to hell and back again for opening up to Shikamaru then denying the shadow manipulator an opportunity to do the same or at the very least crack a sarcastic joke. No point in dwelling on that which he couldn't change. Shikamaru heaved a deep, labored sigh and made his way to the bedroom. Neji stirred when the door opened and again as the futon dipped under Shikamaru's weight. He rolled around, so they were face to face, but those moonstone orbs never so much as cracked.

“Sasuke left?” Neji assumed.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru confirmed, he combed through Neji’s tresses. “I’m sorry.”

“Bastard always leaves when I’m asleep.” Neji slurred.

Shikamaru hummed agreement and silently continued to weave in and out of Neji’s long hair. Sasuke’s words came back to him. Had things began tempestuous with Neji? No, Shikamaru decided, Sasuke was mistaken. Though they'd gone through a lot together both as a couple and just friends, Shikamaru felt hard-pressed to locate the single defining moment in their relationship which changed them forever. Certainly, it didn't happen when they were cooped up in Neji's tent; hell Shikamaru couldn't even play a decent game of shōgi.

There were no seismic instances to get emotions growing between them, no regularly occurring frequencies to disturb the balance each ninja crafted to perfection. They came from different worlds, different walks of life, though ultimately were still Konoha shinobi— that was all the common ground existing between them as far as Shikamaru knew when they began interacting.

They never experienced any overwhelming feelings for each other one way or the other, not for quite some time. Comfortable, Shikamaru often associated the word with Neji. He remembered the initial ease of communication or lack thereof. Still, that did not amount to raging waves nor torrential emotional storms.

Shikamaru smoothed a hand across Neji’s cheek, careful not to disturb the light sleeper. Their growth individually, professionally and romantically was a force to be reckoned with undoubtedly, but those things took time to develop. It hadn’t been overnight.

No fireworks, no big bang, no explosions or eruptions. Everything originated from a tiny, insignificant wrinkle in the surface and nothing more.

Subdued enough to go unnoticed yet triggered a series of events all stemming from the same source.

He bowed forward as Neji slanted. Their foreheads skimmed.

Shikamaru shut his eyes and smiled.

It started with a ripple.

   
  
_"There's an ocean inside of me.  
_ _Put your ear against my chest and listen,  
_ _it rages for you."_  
_\- Johnny Nguyen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read the story for taking the time to give this RarePair a shot. They are very near and dear to my heart. Although I have a lot more to expand on in the future, I am so proud of this series as a whole. 
> 
> I hope this ending satisfied everyone. I feel as though I tied up enough loose ends not to leaving you scratching your head, but also plenty to be explored later if I choose to write any follow up material.
> 
> Special thank you to kaelonial and sleepy-moans [both can be found on Tumblr] for the gorgeous commissioned artwork. 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone, it's been such a treat!


End file.
